Two New Faces
by Carlisle Cares
Summary: Seth meets two new kids at school who are jealous of him and his siblings. They ask Seth to prove Carlisle's love for him by having Seth pull pranks to see how Carlisle deals with him and will still love him after causing so much mischief. They set Seth up and have him call them and let them listen in when he is in trouble. Warning: Will contain disciplinary spanking.
1. Chapter 1

_**The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer and the world of Twilight. Thank you Stephenie for allowing us to enjoy them even after your books and movies are finished.**_

_**This story will coincide with my other story, "Renovating the Lodge." It is happening at the same time. I wanted to do this story of Seth and Carlisle as a separate story, so that both of these stories can stand on their own.**_

_**This will involve mainly Seth and Carlisle. It will take a deeper look at Carlisle and Seth's bonding relationship and will take them both through a trying time of uncertainty for Seth, and Carlisle dealing with his little Cubby as he goes through a trying time of doubt. This story will contain disciplinary spanking in some chapters, so if this is not your thing, don't read the story. Don't leave nasty reviews, just go on and enjoy another story! You have been Warned!**_

**Chapter 1 – Introductions**

_**Seth:**_

Jake and I pulled up at the Rez school in Jake's car 'Jet' as he calls it. He loves this car not to mention the color. As we pulled up, we noticed Sam there with 2 new kids we haven't seen before. They were looking over at us as we got out of the car. Sam was saying something to the 2 boys who looked like brothers. We made our way over to the Pack and started talking.

"Who are they," Jake asked Quil.

"Some new kids that asked to come to our school and move on our land. They had a big pow wow with the Elders asking if they could come into our Tribe," Quil explained.

"Yeah, your Dad and Sam weren't too excited about accepting them. They are twins and their dad died in an accident. It's just them and their mom. She has trouble controlling them and they got expelled from their last school," Embry said.

"Wow, I'm surprised my dad would allow them to come here," Jake said.

"He felt sorry for the mother. Sam said they would try to straighten out the boys, and they are coming to school here with us," Embry said.

"I think they are the same age as Seth. So watch your step Cullen cub," Jared said.

"They won't bother with me," I said to them. I then made my way to class.

_**The newcomers:**_

"Who are they?" Jeb asked Sam seeing a bright red car pull up and two Quileute's get out.

"That's Jacob and Seth Cullen," Sam explained.

"Wow, they must be rich or did they steal that car?" Jeb asked.

"Hey now, they were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. Jake is Chief Black's son and Chief Black has some health issues, so Dr. Cullen took him in. He still sees Chief Black all the time. The other is Seth Clearwater Cullen. He and his sister Leah, were also adopted by the Cullen's. Their father died of a heart attack. Their mother is engaged to be married and they live with the Cullen's. Dr. Cullen bought that car for Jake. The Cullen's all have cars and they love them," Sam explained.

"Must be nice," Braden said.

"Come on, I'll introduce you," Sam said. They walked over to Jake as Seth already went into class.

"Jake, meet Jeb and Braden Graycloud," Sam said to Jake.

"Hey, how's it going," Jake said to them. "Are you guys twins?"

"Yep, we're a matched set," Jeb said.

"Cool ride there," Braden said eyeing the car.

"Sure is, a gift from my Dad," Jake said smiling about his car.

"Must be nice," Jeb said. "I'd like a ride sometime."

"Yeah, anytime. Well, I have to get to class. Welcome," Jake said making his way to class.

"Speaking of class, you two better get going," Sam said ushering them in the direction of the school. "You remember where to go?"

"Sure, it's all up here," Braden said. They made their way to class.

"We have to get next to these Cullen's," Jeb said to his twin.

"For sure, let's get next to Seth, he seems more easily controllable than Jake," Braden said.

"I agree, luckily he's our age and in our classes," Jeb said opening the door to class.

_**After School:**_

_**Seth:**_

School was finally out and I was talking to my buddy, Nathan, one of the newest members of the Pack. We were walking to Jake's car when someone called my name. I turned to see who it was not recognizing the voice.

"Hey, Cullen," Jeb called to me, "wait up."

"Yeah," I said to him.

"Heard you were adopted by the doc and his clan. Nice ride your brother has there," Jeb said to me.

"Yeah, it is," I said to him wondering what he wanted.

"How come you don't have a car? Why didn't you get one?" Jeb asked.

"I'm not old enough to drive yet," I replied.

"Hmm, think you will get one when you're 16?" Jeb asked. I noticed his twin coming up to join us.

"I don't know, I'm not too worried about it," I said to him thinking he was rather nosy just meeting me.

"This is my brother, Braden," Jeb said introducing his twin. "We're twins," they both said together.

"Don't mind us, it's a twin thing," Braden said. "So, you live with the Cullen's?" Braden asked.

"I am a Cullen. Dad and Mom adopted me, my sister Leah, and Jake Black. We are all Cullen's," I answered him.

"What's it like? Do they treat you good? Seems like your old man, the Doc, likes Jake better than you getting him a car of his own," Braden continued.

"Dad loves us all the same. He bought my sister a car also. She goes to nursing school and has to drive into the city for her classes," I explained. I was getting a little upset with these guys.

"Sure sounds like he likes the others better than you," Braden pointed out.

"I'm the youngest and I can't drive yet," I explained to him now.

"Being the youngest sucks. I'm the youngest twin and I hate it. Jeb's always the older brother. Couldn't he get you something else to make up for the car you can't have yet," Braden asked.

"I don't want anything. Dad is fair and he loves us all the same," I told them.

"You sure about that?" Jeb asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said getting more annoyed with them.

"Prove it! Make your new dad prove he loves you as much as Jake and the others," Jeb suggested.

"How?" I asked them.

"Do something wrong and see if he kicks you out," Braden said.

"I've already done some things wrong and I just got punished, not kicked out. My Dad and Mom would never kick any of us out," I said to them.

"Yeah, I bet. Do something really wrong and see what happens. Although, you need to start small, let me think on it and I'll come up with something," Jeb said.

"Seth, don't listen to them. You'll get in trouble," Nathan said to me.

"Stay out of this pipsqueak!" Braden said shoving Nathan.

"Hey, get lost," Nathan said shoving Braden back.

"Let him alone," I said to Braden.

"Make me, Cullen boy," Braden said now shoving me.

"Don't shove us," I said really giving Braden a shove. We got into a tussle and were stopped by one of the teachers.

"Stop it boys, this minute," Miss Nighthawk said running up and getting in between us. "You know there is no fighting, and no tolerance. Come with me to the Principal's office, all four of you. You two, Jeb and Braden, this is your first day here and already you are being sent to the Principal. I suggest you stop this behavior now or you will not like the consequences," Miss Nighthawk said.

"They started it, they called us 'Newbies'," Braden said pointing at me and Nathan.

"No we didn't," I said to the teacher.

"I don't care, all of you, march to the Principal's office," the teacher said. We all did as we were told.

_**Principal's Office:**_

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen? This is the principal at the Reservation school," the principal said into the phone.

"Oh dear, what has Jake done?" Esme asked.

"I'm afraid it's about Seth," said the principal.

"Seth? I can't believe it, what has happened? Is he alright?" Esme asked.

"Yes, he got into a little scuffle here at school and he shoved one of his fellow students," the principal explained.

"That doesn't sound like Seth, I'll be right there," Esme said.

"Your mother is on her way, I hope you have learned a lesson," the principal said

"I didn't start it, they did," I said to the principal.

"It doesn't matter who started it, you know better than to fight at school. They are new to the school and I expect better from you and Nathan since you have been students here and know the rules. You are to show the example of how students are expected to behave in the school," the principal scolded.

"What were we supposed to do? Let them shove us around? They are the ones who started it," I said again.

"Enough, Mr. Cullen, sit there and be quiet and wait for your mother to come," the principal said.

"Figures I'd get the blame," I said sitting down and looking at the floor.

"Mrs. Cullen is here," the school secretary said to the principal about 10 minutes later.

"Mrs. Cullen, nice to see you, although I wish it was under different circumstances," the principal said to my mother.

"Seth, are you okay," Mom asked walking up to me and looking me over.

"Yes Mom, I'm fine," I said to her. She then gave me a disapproving look.

"Mrs. Cullen, you know we do not allow fighting here at the school," the principal began.

"I can't believe my son was fighting. He knows better than that," Mom said giving me a stern look.

"We weren't fighting Mom, they shoved Nathan," I said anxiously.

"Two other students got into a scuffle with Seth and Nathan. I expect better from Seth and Nathan. No one was hurt and luckily a teacher stopped the shoving before it got to be an all-out fight," the principal said. Since no one was hurt and there were no punches thrown, I am willing to let this incident go if you and your husband have a good talk with Seth here and make sure this does not happen again."

"Thank you, I think that would be the best solution. Seth's father will have a nice talk with him this evening and he will make sure this does not occur again. Seth, you apologize right now," Mom said to me.

"But Mom, I didn't do anything and neither did Nathan," I complained.

"Seth Cullen! You do as I say," Mom scolded.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry for shoving Jeb and Braden," I said not really feeling that way. I thought it best to do as Mom said.

"And…" Mom added.

"And it won't happen again," I said to the principal.

"Thank you Seth, I appreciate that," the principal said.

"Please accept my deepest apology for Seth's behavior. I assure you, this will not happen again, will it Seth?" Mom said giving me a serious look.

"No Mom," I said answering my Mom and not looking at the principal.

"Come along Seth," Mom said as she shook the principal's hand.

Walking out to the car, Mom had her hand on the back of my neck guiding and propelling me to the car. She opened the passenger door and angrily pointed to the seat.

"Get in that car, young man," Mom ordered me. I did as she said and once I was seated, she closed the door hard and walk around and got in on the driver's side.

"Mom…" I tried to say.

"I don't want to hear it, save it for your father," Mom said angrily to me.

The rest of the ride home was quiet as I sat there wishing I could turn the time back and start this day all over again. This is going to be rough, I've been in a bad mood lately and I know Dad is hurt by the way I've been acting. This incident is not going to help. I hope Dad lets me explain before he lays into me. Pulling into the garage, Mom stopped the car and got out. I also got out and closed the passenger door.

"You go to your room and wait for your father, Young Man," Mom said sternly pointing to the door.

"Yes Mom," I said and ran up the stairs to my room passing Jake on the stairs.

"Hey, what happened to you after school? I waited and then I saw Mom pull up," Jake asked.

"None of your business," I said as I scurried past him to my room. All I wanted to do was hide in my room and wish Dad had to work late this evening, but that never happens.

"Have it your way then," Jake said stomping down the stairs.

"What's up with Cubby?" Emmett asked as Jake settled into the living room with his siblings.

"Who knows? He sure cut me off. I waited for him after school and then I saw Mom pull up," Jake explained.

"Uh oh, Cubby did something if they called Mom to school," Jasper said.

"Yeah, and the way he has been acting towards Dad lately, I'm sure his butt is in the sling," Jake said.

"Not good when Dad finds out Mom was called to school," Edward said.

"Not good for Seth's butt either when Dad finds out," Jake said. "Are we working on the Lodge tonight?"

"I think so, Mom wanted to get supper ready for Leah, Seth and Jake first," Rosalie said.

"Just so you're not making it," Jake said to Rosalie.

"You're despicable, you muskrat," Rosalie fired at Jake.

"Shut up petal puss!" Jake came back.

"Stop it! Both of you! I'm not in the mood," Mom said to them.

I could hear Jake and Rosalie going at it again and Mom telling them to shut up. Mom is upset with me and I'm sure she hates to tell Dad when he walks in from the hospital. This is the worst, waiting in my room for what I know is not going to be a pleasant discussion, even if I don't end up over my father's lap. He should be home any minute now. I hate this waiting, I hate hearing the car pull in the garage. Darn this sensitive wolf hearing, it's as good as the vampire hearing and I know when Dad pulls in the garage, in fact, I can sense him getting closer now. He's probably about to pull off the highway onto the road to our house. Please let him get called back to the hospital!

Well, I guess that wish isn't going to be granted since I hear my dad's car pulling into the garage now. Now the butterflies in my stomach are beginning to flutter. I hate this, I haven't been very nice to Dad the past couple of days and now I'm in trouble. Now the butterflies have turned into gymnasts doing flip flops in my stomach. I just heard the car door close and I can hear his footsteps making their way to the door to the kitchen. No please call him back to the hospital.

"You're such an idiot, you water buffalo," Rosalie shouted at Jake.

"Speak for yourself you mildewed rose!" Jake fired back.

Oh great, those two have to start their antics with Dad just walking in the door.

"Antelope!" Rosalie said.

"Milk Weed!" Jake yelled back at her.

"Hey! I just walk into the door and I immediately hear you two going at it! Stop it right now!" Dad said angrily.

That's right, get Dad all riled up even before he hears what I pulled. Thanks a lot you two, you and your stupid arguing and insults!

"Hello my love," Dad said to Mom.

"Mushiness already?" Emmett yelled.

Him too! Does he have to aggravate them?

"Hush up, Emmy," Mom said to him. "Hello my love, I'm afraid we have a little problem."

Great here it comes!

"Seth?" Dad said in disbelief.

I'm doomed! Silence, until I hear my siblings.

"Cubby's in the hot seat," Emmett yelled upstairs.

Now I hear my father's footsteps, slowly but assuredly coming up the stairs. Please stop at your room, please stop at your room! Nope, heading for my room! Oh no, this is it! Knock, knock!

"Seth," Dad called out as he opened my door and stepped in. I immediately stood up. Dad closed the door behind him.

"Yes sir?" I replied.

"I hear you had a little problem at school today. Care to enlighten me," Dad said pulling up my desk chair and sitting it right in front of me. I sat back down on my bed. Dad had turned the chair and was sitting on the chair backwards with his arms on the top of the chair. Good, at least he's not sitting on it the right way which would be easy to pull me over his lap!

"I-I got involved in a little argument and we started shoving each other. That's all Dad," I said to him. Please, please, don't be too upset.

"I see. What happened that you needed to shove someone?" Dad asked.

"These two kids started smarting off to me and Nathan and the one shoved Nathan and Nathan shoved him back. I then shoved the kid because he shoved Nathan. Then the teacher caught us and hauled us all into the principal's office and they called our parents. The others came and got their kids before they got a hold of Mom. I was the last one," I explained. "Really Dad, that's all that happened, no one got hurt."

"What was the argument about?" Dad asked me.

I don't want to tell him what the argument was about since it was about him and Mom adopting us. I had to think fast but Dad was growing impatient.

"Seth, I asked you a question, what was the argument about?" Dad asked again now getting a little irritated.

"Um…it was…it was…uh…nothing, Dad," I said knowing that would never fly with Dad.

"So you got into a shoving match over nothing?" Dad asked now sounding a little more perturbed with me.

"Just something they said to us, that's all. It really was nothing and if the teacher would have stayed out of it, it would have ended right then because Nathan and I were going to walk away. Honest Dad, it wasn't anything bad, just kids teasing each other. The school didn't even punish us," I said hoping this would sway him over to my side.

"Yes, your mother said that. I still want to know what it was that began a shoving match. It had to be something that made you react like that," Dad said still pushing it.

"They started the shoving, they shoved Nathan and I stepped in and shoved the one kid," I explained. "That's when the teacher intervened."

"Who are these kids? Are they from the Pack?" Dad asked.

"No, just some kids from the Reservation, that's all," I explained.

"Well, since the school didn't punish you and you keep telling the same story, I think just a week's grounding would suffice. Come home right after school, no phone or contact with anyone after school. Just homework and working on the Lodge with me after school. No texting either and no video games," Dad said sternly.

"Okay Dad, I get to still help at the Lodge with you?" I asked showing a little enthusiasm.

"Yes, but that's it, just school, home and Lodge with me. Nothing else Young Man and I do not want a repeat of this. If you do anything like this again, next time you will not be so lucky. Do I make myself clear?" Dad asked giving me the glare.

"Yes Dad, I hear you. It won't happen again," I said relieved.

"It better not! Now come on down, your mother has supper ready for you, Leah and Jake and then we will head over to the Lodge," Dad said putting his hand on my shoulder and walking with me down the hall.

"Hey, I didn't hear any screaming up there," Emmett said as we walked down the steps.

"Emmett, mind your own business unless you want to be the one doing the screaming," Dad warned him.

"Uh, no Pops, that's okay," Emmett said. "Whew!"

_**The Next Day at the Rez School:**_

As Nathan and I were heading to our first class, Jeb and his twin Braden were waiting for us in the hall. They were eager to talk to the two of us.

"Hey, sorry you guys got in trouble. I hope it wasn't too bad," Jeb said.

"Nah, my dad let it go since the school did," Nathan said.

"I got grounded for a week, but nothing else," I said.

"We didn't get in trouble either. Grounded huh? I guess that's the easiest your dad could give you. You sure he cares that much about you since you are adopted?" Jeb pushed on.

"My Dad loves us the same as his other children," I said to them.

"Yeah, that's what they all say. But when you do something really bad and get in trouble, that's when you can tell if they really love you or they are just saying it to keep you in the family as extra tax write-offs," Braden added.

"Shut up Braden, you don't know anything about my Dad and Mom," I said to them.

"Yes we do, after my dad died, my mom had a boyfriend and he wanted to adopt us and marry my mom just to pay less taxes. That's all they want, tax breaks," Jeb added.

"We'll have to think of something a little more serious for you to do to make your daddy prove he loves you for real. How about the four of us form a club and you two are the newest members. To become charter members, you have to prove your parents love you regardless if you're adopted or not. You do as we say, and let us hear the punishment your parents give you and we will decide if they are sincere or you're just tax write-offs," Braden said.

"I'm not adopted," Nathan said.

"We're more worried about Cullen here, than you. That's the price of being a member of our club," Jeb said.

"What if we don't want to be in your club," Nathan asked.

"Oh, chicken huh? I knew it was too good to be true that a doctor and his family would adopt 3 Quileute's," Jeb pressed on.

"Hey, you're wrong and I'll prove it to you," I said to them.

"Good, keep your phone on at all times whenever you get in trouble so we can hear how your Dad sounds and hear the punishment, unless you're too chicken," Braden said.

"I'm not chicken, my Dad's been a little preoccupied lately," I said to them.

"See, that's how it starts," Jeb said. "Meet us here after school and I'll come up with something you can pull as a stunt."

"Okay, but I have to be home right after school so we have to hurry," I said to them.

"Don't worry, it will be quick," Jeb said as he and Braden ran off laughing.

_"Boy, that kid is really going to be up shit creek when we get done with him," Jeb said to his brother._

_"Yeah, his Dad will kick him out with all the mischief we can come up with to test him," Braden added._

_"Now we'll see how the rich Doctor feels about a troublemaker in the family to tarnish his reputation. This is going to be so good!" Jeb said as they laughed and went off to class._

"Hey Seth, don't listen to them. You know Dr. and Mrs. Cullen love you guys," Nathan said to me.

"Yeah, but lately Dad is always shoving me to the side and giving his time and attention to the others. I always get brushed aside. Maybe this way I can be sure he really does love me. I have to admit I'm having my own doubts," I expressed to my friend Nate.

"You're wrong Seth, you can tell how much they love you and Jake and Leah. I say they heck with those two twin troublemakers," Nathan said.

"We'll see," I said as we walked to class.

_**After Classes:**_

Nathan and I were waiting for Jeb and Braden at the place we were supposed to meet them. It wasn't long and they both came running up to us.

"Hey Cullen, we already took care of your little stunt for you and Nathan," Jeb explained.

"Hey, leave me out of this," Nathan said.

"Too late, little Nate!" Braden said laughing and knocking Nathan on the arm.

"What did you do?" I asked them.

"Oh, you'll find out," Jeb said laughing as they both took off.

"Come on, Seth, we better get going," Nathan said.

We walked to Jake's car and he was about to blow the horn waiting for us to show up. We quickly got into the car and put our seatbelts on.

"Where were you? You're supposed to be here right after the bell rang," Jake asked.

"Had to get my one book out of my locker," I said to throw him off.

"We're due at the Lodge so we need to get going," Jake said backing out and driving to the Lodge.

_**Back at the Cullen House:**_

_**Esme:**_

My children are all at the Lodge and I am getting supper ready to take over to the Lodge. Sue and Emily made a big pot of stew and I made desserts for the Pack and my wolf children. Carlisle is coming home to change clothes and then going to the Lodge. Oh dear, not the phone. Please don't let it be Carlisle saying he is going to be late.

"Yes, this is Mrs. Cullen," I said into the phone when asked if this was me.

"Mrs. Cullen, this is the principal for the Reservation School again," the principal said.

"Oh no, now what happened?" I asked into the phone.

"It seems Seth and his friend Nathan decided to claim the new desks in the computer lab as their own. They each carved their names into their respective desks," the principal explained.

"What? I can't believe Seth and Nathan would do that," I said incredulously into the phone. "What has gotten into those boys?"

"I'm not sure, but we just got these new desks and we haven't even had them for a week and the janitor noticed it after classes let out. This was the first room the janitor cleaned today. By the time he told me and I looked at the desks, school had already been out for a half hour. I'm as surprised as you by their behavior," the principal said.

"I'm terribly sorry. Of course we will replace the desk Seth marred and I will speak to my husband when he comes home and we will be in tomorrow to settle this. Thank you for informing me of this," I said into the phone.

"I appreciate that, Mrs. Cullen. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for your understanding," the principal said.

I was fuming. What has gotten into those two? First they get into a shoving match and now they are destroying school property. Oh, I hear Carlisle pulling up now.

_**At the Lodge:**_

_**Jake:**_

"Hello Cullen Wolves," Billy said as Seth and I came into the Lodge.

"Hello, Pack members and dad," I said back to him.

"Finally decided to show up and help out," Emmett said teasing us.

"Hey, we'd rather be here all day but Dad and Mom insist we go to school," I said to him.

"Bummer isn't it," Emmett said.

"Hey now, you need school," Billy said.

"That doesn't mean we have to like it," I said to him.

"I'm going into the clinic to get started before Leah and Dad get here," Seth said walking to the clinic.

"What were you doing, chasing rabbits?" Rosalie said snidely.

"No Miss Stink Weed, I was waiting for my brother who had to get a book out of his locker," I said back to her.

"Listen you badger, I should…" Rosalie began ranting.

"Hey, you guys better knock it off. Dr. Cullen just came pulling up really fast outside," Jared said to us.

We all ran to the window and looked out. He was right. Dad had just pulled up and threw open his car door and closed it very hard and began walking toward the Lodge at a determined pace. He was not very happy by the look on his face.

"Whoa, what did you do, Jake?" Edward asked. "Dad looks furious!"

"I didn't do anything," I said back to him.

"Well, somebody did, Daddy is very upset," Alice said looking out the window.

"He's blocking me from reading his mind too," Edward added.

"Uh oh, someone's going to get it good," Jasper said.

We all watched as Dad came onto the porch and opened the door and walked into the great room passing all of us and stood in the middle of the room and stopped.

"Seth Cullen! Come here this minute," Dad called loudly.

"Oh boy, he did it now," Bella said under her breath.

Seth came slowing around the corner and stopped when he saw Dad standing there glaring at him with that icy stare that only Dad can give. Seth actually gasped when he saw Dad.

"Wh-what's wrong Dad," Seth asked shakily.

"Come here," Dad called to him. Seth hesitantly took a few steps toward him. When he was almost to Dad, Dad reached out and grabbed him by his upper arm and propelled him to the door. "Get out to that car," Dad said pushing Seth in front of him through the door.

"Wow, what happened?" Jared asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Seth and Nathan were a little late getting to the car this evening after school.

"Hey, here comes Nathan's Dad too," Paul said.

We watched as Dad got Seth to his car and opened up the passenger door. He then turned Seth to the side and landed 2 vampire strength smacks to his back end. Seth yelped and raised up on his toes after each smack. Dad then shoved him in the car and slammed his door shut. He then walked around to the driver's side and got in and slammed his door shut. He started the car and pealed out and took off for home.

"Nathan!" his dad called to him as he came into the Lodge…

_**To be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2 -- Name Game

**Chapter 2 – Name Game**

_**Seth:**_

Sitting in the passenger side of my angry vampire father's car on the ride home to my doom was very quiet. I was afraid to look over at him since I knew he was very upset with me and if I tried to say anything I was afraid he would perform the old adage of pulling over to the side of the road and getting out! Didn't want to invite that humiliating father/son moment. I thought it best to keep my head down and my mouth shut. I'm sure I'm going to be hearing a lot when we get home. Speaking of home—we're almost there and for the first time, I'm dreading getting out of the car and stepping inside with an angry father in close proximity to my rear end! I wonder if I could get by with zipping out of the car before he turns the engine off and hi-tailing to my room. That probably wouldn't be a good idea considering the circumstances. Oh no, we're pulling onto the drive up to our house and Dad still hasn't spoken a word. I'm taking my seatbelt off now while I still have some time to think this through. I lifted the latch on my seatbelt and was about to let it pull back to its unbuckled position when Dad uttered his first words.

"Do not unbuckle that seatbelt until I have parked the car and turned the ignition off, Young Man," Dad said slowly and very authoritarian. He didn't even look to the side.

Quickly buckling the seatbelt again, I sat there and answered him, "Yes Sir." I decided not to push any more of his buttons before I had to face his wrath. Dad pulled into the garage and turned the car off. That's the first he looked at me since he sat me in the car after landing the two searing swats he gave me.

"You will go to your room and wait for me there," Dad said sternly.

"Yes Dad," I said as I unbuckled the seatbelt and headed out of the car but Dad got to the kitchen door first and was standing there waiting for me. I stopped as I stood in front of him and finally looked at my father in the face. The searing look he gave me could have melted the largest iceberg in the Arctic Ocean. Dad opened the door and motioned for me to go in. I was expecting another swat but none came. I walked into the kitchen and came face to face with my angry mother.

"Seth Cullen! How could you do such a thing?" Mom scolded me with her arms folded and a frown on her lovely face.

Now, I'm still not sure of what I was supposed to have done since Jeb and Braden purposely did not tell me. So I have no idea why my parents are this upset with me. I have to admit to doing whatever it is, since I can't rat them out. Otherwise I will be known as a rat or a squealer and that's never a good thing to be known as. As bad as I'm sure I'm going to get it from my seething father, I have to take the blame and the consequences.

"Uh…I…I…just did it…Mom…sorry," I said hoping that would work.

"Just did it? What on earth would make you just do such a thing?" Mom asked with my father now standing next to me glaring at me also waiting for my response.

"I…I…don't know…" I said. The unfortunate thing was, I didn't know!

"Why would you do that? You have never been in trouble like this before," Mom pointed out. "What has gotten into you?"

"Just bored, I-I guess," I fudged.

"Just bored! You were bored so you and Nathan carved your names into the new desks in the computer lab! That's what you do when you're bored?" Mom said angrily. I thought Dad was mad, Mom was even more furious than Dad!

"I did what?" I asked not believing my ears either. No wonder they're both ready to lay into me! The school held benefits in order to get those desks.

"What do you mean, you did what? Who else would carve your name into your desk in the computer lab?" Dad asked now getting in my face.

"Yeah, you're right, I-I didn't mean it that way," I said trying to get my head wrapped around what those two jerks had done in our names.

"What way did you mean it then, Seth?" Dad asked taking a step toward me.

"I-I don't know Dad, I-I'm sorry Mom and Dad," I said hanging my head down now in shame for real.

"Get upstairs to your room and wait there until I come up there," Dad said pointing to the stairs.

"Yes Dad," I said as I made a B-line to my room. I closed the door and fell down on my bed in absolute misery. How did I let this happen? I'm so done for when Dad comes up here. He's going to lay into me good. No wonder he puts the others before me when I pull stupid stunts like this one. He must be so disappointed in me and I don't blame him.

_**Downstairs:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

"I don't know what has gotten into that boy," Esme said to me.

"I don't know either, but he's going through something. I wish he would talk to me. I can't get him to open up. He's been different ever since I asked him to work in the other room at the Lodge concerning Edward and Bella's punishment. He was hurt that I gave in when Edward interceded for him instead of when he asked me himself. I feel like he's pulling away from us, from me," I said to my wife.

"Carlisle, you have 8 other children. He knows sometimes they will all have to take a backseat to the others at one time or another. Now he has damaged school property most probably to get your attention. Now he has to be dealt with," Esme said to me.

"I hate that he is resorting to this. This is not the way to get my attention. I hate to even punish him for this with him feeling that he has to get himself in trouble to get attention from me," I said to Esme.

"Carlisle, no matter what the reason, Seth has done something wrong and has damaged school property. He is the one who got himself in this mess. You're not responsible for his actions. You can't let this slide. If it was any of the other children, what would you do to them?" Esme expertly pointed out to me.

"I would punish them," I said smiling knowing she was right.

"You're his father Carlisle, not his friend. Be his father," Esme said caressing my cheek.

"You're right, my Love," I said kissing her and holding onto her.

"Go and deal with him now and get it over with," Esme said. "I will go to the Lodge and take my desserts over there to give the two of you privacy. Kissing me again, Esme left in my car leaving me to face my son.

Climbing up the stairs I was dreading the task before me, but something Seth said has been bothering me. He acted surprised when Esme told him what he had done. Why would he be surprised to hear that he carved his name on the new computer desk? Something isn't adding up here and I'm going to try to get him to explain this.

_**Seth's Room:**_

Sitting on the side of my bed with my head in my hands and rocking back and forth, I heard my mother leave with Dad's car meaning now we were alone in the house. I know what that means. My number is up and in a few minutes Dad will be making his way to my room. I'm beginning to think this was not such a good idea after all. But how could I ever get out of it now? I'd be called a coward and a quitter. I can't tell Dad the truth, he wouldn't understand. Oh great, I hear his footsteps coming down the hall. Please, turn into your room and take a shower! Please…Please!

Knock, Knock! "Seth!"

No such luck! "Yes Dad?" I answered. Dad opened the door and came in and closed the door behind him. This is unusual, he usually calls us to his study.

Dad came in and again pulled my desk chair out and turned it around and sat on it backwards with his arms resting on the chair back. He locked eyes with me and just stared at me for a few minutes without uttering a word. It was as if he was wishing he could read my mind. Finally, he broke the awkward silence.

"Seth, I'm very surprised to hear you would do such a thing as carve your name into a new computer desk at school. That is so unlike you and Nathan. Care to explain to me whatever possessed the two of you to do this?" Dad asked me with a wondering look.

"I-I don't know w-what to say, Dad," I answered him.

"Well I suggest you come up with something to say," Dad said to me.

I sat there with my hands in my lap just staring at him. I didn't know how to answer this since I really didn't do it. I had to keep the charade up to look good to my peers. I answered Dad by shrugging my shoulders at him.

"That's your answer? A shoulder shrug? What has gotten into you lately? I can't seem to find my Cubby in there," Dad said tapping my forehead with his finger. "Nor can I find him in here," Dad said now tapping my heart. "Son, is something wrong? Please talk to me," Dad almost pleaded to me.

It took everything inside of me to hold in my tears and from blurting out what was really going on with those twins at school. I desperately wanted to tell him, but at the same time, I still had doubts I wanted to test, so I answered him the best way I could.

"I-I don't have anything t-to say Dad," I replied.

"You have nothing to say? You carved your name into the desk at school and you can't give me a reason why or talk to me about what is causing you to act and do these things. This isn't you, Seth. Now please, tell me what the problem is or explain to me what is going on," Dad asked again.

"I don't know, Dad. I'm sorry," I said softly.

"I'm sorry too. If you don't talk to me and explain things, then I'm going to have to punish you for this act you did. I will have to replace the desk for the school," Dad said to me.

"I-I'll work the price of the desk off. I'm sorry you have to spend the money to replace the desk, Dad," I said to him.

"I don't care about the money. I want to know why you did this and what has gotten into you," Dad almost pleaded again. "Seth…son, talk to me," Dad said grabbing my cheek with his hand.

"I-I can't. Just get it over with," I said beginning to tear up.

"You realize what's going to happen," Dad reminded me.

"Yes Sir! You're going to spank my bare butt," I said grimacing as I said what was about to happen.

"Son, if you don't talk to me and explain yourself, then I'm going to have to assume you did this with the intention of damaging the school's newly bought desks and willfully carved your name on it as an act of vandalism. I will not tolerate this type of behavior and you know better than this," Dad scolded me.

"I know Dad, I'm sorry. I'm willing to take my punishment," I said wishing I could turn invisible at this moment.

"Let me tell you something Seth, if you are attempting to get my attention to spend more time with you, this is not the way to go about it, Young Man," Dad said sternly to me. "Now last chance, explain yourself and tell me what's going on," Dad said to me again.

"I said I can't, now just get it over with already!" I said smartly to him. "I'm tired of talking about it, just do it!" Dad stood up and angrily turned the chair around and sat down on it.

"You will not speak to me in that tone or address me like that, Young Man. Have it your way then, get over here and drop your pants, Mister!" Dad said pointing to his right side.

"It's about time," I said as I stood up and walked over to him and unfastened my jeans and let them fall down to my knees. As I did that, Dad landed a good smack on my left thigh.

"OUCH!" I yelped.

"You drop that smart attitude young man. You're in enough trouble. Now bend over my knee," Dad ordered me. I bent forward and placed myself across his lap.

I was lying helpless over my father's lap as he adjusted my position and made sure my butt was perched perfectly atop his right knee. He then tugged my underpants down. My hands were laying palms flat on the floor helping to anchor me so I didn't slip off. Dad always holds us tightly with his left arm. I was now looking at the floor of my bedroom in a way I've never looked at it before. I looked at my Dad's dress shoes and socks and his suit pants leg. I was thinking of him at work being the ever professional and brilliant doctor and surgeon that he is.

"Why are you in this position, my son?" Dad asked me. I hate when he makes us tell him why he is spanking us.

"Because I vandalized school property by carving my name in the new desk," I answered.

"This behavior ends this minute, Young Man, and I mean it. Ready?" Dad asked as he raised his hand up high.

"Yes Da-ad," I choked out now wishing I would have decked both Jeb and Braden yesterday.

_**Carlisle:**_

As much as I tried, I cannot get this child to open up to me and explain what the problem is. I let out an exasperated sigh as I brought my hand down on his bottom with a loud 'thwack'. Seth gasped and reacted by shouting out. "OOWW!"

I continued spanking his backside and applying hard, steady smacks to remind him that his behavior will not be tolerated and he will have his backside warmed up for him every time he goes against our rules. I continued spanking him and Seth was now howling and throwing his head back in desperation and kicking his feet. I then shifted him forward and went to work addressing his sit spots and thighs. Seth really howled with this.

"OOWW! OUCH! Da-ad please! Oww, it hurts, Da-ad it h-hurts," Seth yelped.

"Yes it does, how dare you destroy school property like that. After the school and other students worked so hard to purchase the new desks for the computer lab. You should be ashamed of yourself, Young Man," I scolded him as I spanked him.

"Stop kicking your feet, or I'll slap your thighs again," I warned him. He stopped kicking and held his feet as still as he could.

"Don't – SMACK – you – SMACK – ever – SMACK – vandalize – SMACK – school – SMACK – property – SMACK – again!" I said marking each word with a resounding 'smack'.

Seth was now crying openly and loudly and he was uttering gut-wrenching sobs from the depth of his soul. He wasn't just crying from the spanking, but something else was causing him to cry so hard and from so deep within. I had stopped spanking him and he was still carrying on like I was using the strap on him. He was heaving and sobbing uncontrollably. I listened to him and my heart was just breaking for him. I picked him up and held him in my arms and tried to coax whatever was the problem, out of him again.

"Seth, Son, what is it? What has got you so distraught? Please tell me," I pleaded with him. I just held onto him and he cried and cried into my chest, soaking my shirt. "Seth, please talk to me," I tried again.

"I-I…I-I…can't," Seth sobbed.

"Why can't you? Who won't let you talk to me?" I asked him. I thought I might try that and see if I got any reaction from him. That seemed to strike a nerve in him and he sat upright and looked me in the eye.

"No one," Seth said to me.

"Then tell me what it is," I said with more sternness.

"Is my spanking over?" Seth asked.

"Yes, it is," I answered him.

"Then, can I get up and lay on my bed," Seth asked.

"Would you like me to lay with you?" I asked him hoping he would say yes.

"No Dad, I want to be alone," Seth said.

I have to admit I was a little hurt. I always comfort my children after punishing them and all of them welcome it. Seth always welcomed it. Now he wants to be alone. I'm worried about my baby Cub.

"Alright, then I'll leave you alone. Remember, no phone calls, emails, texting, IPad or games," I said to him. "If you need me, call me," I offered to him.

"Yes Sir," Seth said rolling onto his side away from me.

I walked out and closed his door. I stood by his door for a bit, hoping he would call me back in but he didn't. I slowly walked back downstairs and sat in the living room mulling over how distraught Seth seemed. I couldn't believe he would do something like that and why did he act so surprised when Esme said what he did. I have a bad feeling about this and something isn't adding up. While thinking of all this, I realized Seth didn't have any supper. I then went out into the kitchen and made him a sandwich and got some chips and a soda and took it upstairs to him. As I was about to ascend the stairs, my phone rang. It was Esme.

_**Seth's Room:**_

I feel terrible not explaining to Dad what is really going on, but I can't. Dad seems so hurt and I hate this but I can't get out of this just yet and I can't get them in trouble. Oh no, I forgot to call Jeb and Braden and leave my phone on as they wanted to what Dad would say or do to me. I'll have to text them and let them know what happened and that I forgot to call. I began texting them…but then Dad walked into my room.

"Seth, I brought you something to eat…Did I not tell you no texting, Young Man? Already you are disobeying me. Hand me that phone," Dad said to me holding his hand out for my phone.

"I-I forgot Dad, really, I'm sorry, please let me send this one…" I asked him.

"Hand it over," Dad said to me. "You know you were not supposed to be on your phone. Roll over on your stomach," Dad said to me as he placed the sandwich down he brought to me. He put my phone in his pocket.

"No Dad, please," I begged him.

"You heard me, roll over," Dad said again now standing by the bed. I decided I better do what he said. I rolled over onto my stomach and Dad gave me another 10 SMACKS for disobeying him.

"OWWW! OUCH!" I shrieked as he ended with the tenth swat.

"I can't believe you blatantly disobeyed me and used your phone. You will get this phone back tomorrow morning before school and not until then. Eat your sandwich," Dad said. "After you are through eating, you will take a shower and go to bed and no arguments, Young Man," Dad ordered me.

"Yes sir," I said standing up and eating my sandwich. Dad left the room and closed the door with a bang.

_**Later that Evening:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

I heard my children and my wife come home after I caught Seth with his phone. I took his phone out and turned it off. I then heard the shower going. At least he obeyed me and is taking his shower.

"Hi my darling, how did it go with Seth?" Esme asked putting her arms around me.

"I could not get that boy to tell me what is going on. I tried everything to get him to talk to me but he would not give in. I ended up having to punish him and then I caught him on his phone texting when I took him a sandwich for supper. So I made him roll over and walloped him again, only a few smacks, not a full spanking," I told my wife.

"I'm sorry my love. Something is bothering him, but you can only deal with what he tells you. He will come around Carlisle, just be patient with him," Esme said in her loving manner.

"I can't be too patient with him if he keeps pulling stunts like this," I said to her.

"We'll just have to deal with him when problems come up, just like the other children," Esme said.

"Hey Momma, we're angels," Emmett said laughing.

"Yeah, you're halo is bent," Jake yelled at Emmett.

"At least Emmett has a halo, you have a big 'X' above your noggin," Rosalie scowled at Jake.

"It's better than the pitchfork hanging over your head," Jake called back.

"Oh you brat wolf," Rosalie yelled.

"Vampire brat," Jake yelled back.

"For the love of…will you two knock it off! I just gave a spanking earlier, and I can give two more if you two don't stop your insult war," I warned them.

"Sorry Dad," Jake said.

"Me too, Daddy," Rosalie said.

"Jake, do you know what is going on with Seth?" I asked him.

"I have no idea Dad. He's never around me at school anymore. He's always hanging out with Nathan and some other kids. I just see him when we get to school and when he comes to the car after," Jake said.

"Well, keep an eye out and see if you can find out anything about his behavior," I said to Jake.

"I'll try but he won't tell me anything," Jake said.

After everyone settled down for the night, Esme and I talked more about Seth in our room. I explained to her how during his spanking, Seth was sobbing so heavily and deeply, like something else was wrong and not from the spanking. We tried to come up with explanations but we couldn't. After Esme and I talked, she went to do a little tidying and I went to my baby Cubby's room. It was around 2:00 a.m. I opened his door and Seth was fast asleep. I pulled his desk chair out and sat down near his bed just looking at him and watching him sleep.

He seemed so peaceful now sleeping comfortably in his bed. What could be causing my baby Cub so much anguish and misery to act out and destroy property and disobey us? Seth has never acted like this. If he would only open up to me and talk to me about it. I can't force him, that would drive him further away. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my neck.

"Carlisle, what are you doing?" Esme asked in her caring way.

"Trying to figure out what's bothering my baby Cub," I said to her.

"You're not going to figure it out watching him sleep, my love," Esme said to me.

"I just like watching him. He seems so peaceful like this. If only he was this relaxed and at ease when awake. I feel like I'm losing him. I love that boy more than anything and he won't talk to me. I can't understand it," I said grabbing onto her arms.

"Carlisle, all you can do is give him time to come to terms with whatever it is. He will tell you when he is ready," Esme cooed.

"Esme, does he hate me?" I asked her.

"Now I will have none of that, Carlisle Cullen. Your children do not hate you. Seth could never hate you. The way you two have bonded, that's ridiculous. You put that out of your head right now," Esme scolded me.

"What did I do to make him not want to be around me," I asked her. "It can't be just asking him to work in the other room when dealing with Edward and Bella," I added.

"Something bothered him, but if he won't tell you, how can you fix it? Don't blame yourself. You have to deal with all of the children when they mess up or we would have a free-for-all around here. He needs to understand this is what happens in large families. Being the youngest is a big factor here, I'm sure," Esme said.

"It has to be, but after our time at Isle Esme this past summer, I thought things were good between us," I added.

"They are, he's going through a trial, just give him time. Now come on, before we wake him up," Esme said pulling me up.

I stood up and Esme put the chair back by his desk. I walked over to my sleeping Cubby and caressed his cheek. I bent down and whispered in his ear, "Come back to me my Baby Cub," and kissed him on the cheek. Esme and I walked to the door and looked back on our sleeping Cub. We then softly closed his door and walked to our room.

Seth opened his eyes and touched his cheek as tears fell down onto his pillow…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**A/N: I didn't think this story would take off like it did! I was amazed at all the views it has gotten since publishing it. Sorry it has taken me a bit to update but I came down with the flu…not fun! I hopefully will get my other story updated also…Thank you to all who reviewed this story and are enjoying it. Please continue to review for me…**_


	3. Chapter 3 -- The Overpass

**Chapter 3 – The Overpass**

_**Carlisle:**_

The next morning Esme and I were driving Seth to school to meet with the principal concerning the desk carving incident. I still wish Seth would talk to me and tell me what is going on. This is just not like Seth and I cannot convince my Cub to confide in me. I'm hoping something will give at the school this morning or I can gain some insight on this. It wasn't long and Leah, Seth and Jake came down to breakfast.

"Seth, you will ride with your mother and me this morning since we have a meeting with your principal. I expect you to be on your best behavior, Young Man," I said somberly to him.

"Yes sir," was all Seth said.

Seth sat and silently ate his breakfast. Esme and I both exchanged glances. Jake and Leah looked at him also but said nothing. They looked at us and shrugged their shoulders.

"Dad, I'm driving myself so I can come to the Lodge tonight after school," Jake said. "Is Seth going to the Lodge with me?" Jake asked.

"No, I have something else to do after school," Seth said.

"What exactly do you have to do?" I asked Seth.

"Just some stuff for class," Seth said.

"What do you have to do for class?" Jake asked surprised.

"You don't know my classes, leave me alone. We have this project to work on and me and the other guys involved with the project have to meet and get started on the stupid thing," Seth said. "Satisfied?" Seth asked Jake sarcastically.

"Somebody got off on the wrong paw this morning, sour puss," Jake said nudging Seth.

"Cut it out," Seth said knocking Jake harder.

"Ow! Hey!" Jake said shoving Seth now.

"That's enough," I said to both of them. They both stopped and Seth went back to eating.

"I'm glad you're not riding with me tonight, grouch," Jake said to Seth. "Jet doesn't like grumpy wolves," Jake said laughing indicating his car. Leah laughed also.

"I have to get going too. Bye Mom and Dad," Leah said giving each of us a kiss.

"Bye Punkin," I said kissing her and patting her on the shoulder.

"Farewell Mother! Farewell Father! Until we meet again tonight at the Lodge," Jake said dramatically.

"Get out, you ham," Rosalie called walking into the kitchen.

"There's always a critic," Jake said laughing and walking out. Even Rosalie grinned. I just sat there and shook my head at my crazy son.

"Why are you in such a mood, Cubby?" Rosalie asked Seth.

"I just am," Seth said flatly.

"Are you about finished so we can get going?" I asked Seth.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's get this over with," Seth said getting up and grabbing his books.

"Seth, comb your hair," Esme said to him.

"I did," Seth said back to her.

"Well comb it again, it's messed up," Esme said.

"I don't want to. I don't care," Seth said sullenly.

"I believe your mother told you to comb your hair, mister," I said sternly to him.

"Tsk! Always something," Seth said under his breath.

"Just a minute, there buddy! I suggest you work on that attitude and mouth of yours if you do not want a repeat of last evening," I warned him.

"Sorry," Seth said walking to the downstairs bathroom.

Esme and I just looked at each other. We just cannot understand what has gotten into this child. Seth has never acted like this. He's always so happy and does anything we tell him, especially if his mother tells him to do something. Finally, Seth came out with his hair combed and we made our way to the car and to the Rez school.

"Good morning Dr. & Mrs. Cullen, Seth," the principal said to the three of us. "Please sit down," she indicated to the three chairs pulled up in front of her desk.

"I'd rather stand," Seth said. Both Esme and I shot him a warning look. He still stood there.

"Sit!" I said snapping my finger and pointing to the chair next to me. Seth reluctantly sat down carefully trying not to reveal his uncomfortable situation. The principal noticed the exchange between the two of us and had a slight grin to her face. I was giving Seth the "Dad Stare" and he made it his business to comply with my order.

"I guess we know why we are all here. Seth you vandalized the new desks purchased through fundraisers. Why would you do that? You have never given us any trouble before," the principal asked.

"Seth, the principal asked you a question," I said to him.

"I-I don't know why I-I did it," Seth said.

"You don't know? I need more than that, Seth," the principal said.

"I-I don't know, it just happened," Seth said to the principal.

"I have dealt with Seth on this matter and Seth has something to say, don't you Seth," I said to him giving him a look. Seth looked relieved that I stepped in with the questioning from the principal.

"Y-yes, I-I'm sorry and it won't happen again," Seth said looking at the principal hoping this would suffice.

"Well I certainly hope it doesn't. There is the matter of the desk," the principal said.

"Oh we will pay for that, won't we Carlisle," Esme said grabbing my arm.

"Yes, of course. How much do I need to make the check out for," I asked the principal. I handed her the check and then asked her about any punishment for Seth.

"Since you have dealt with him at home and have paid for the desk, we will let this go. However, any more problems like this and there will be retribution," the principal warned looking at Seth. He just stared at her. I nudged him.

"Oh, there won't be any more problems, ma'am," Seth said.

"Good, let's make sure there aren't," the principal said standing up. "Thank you for coming in Dr. & Mrs. Cullen. I hope the next time is under more pleasant circumstances," she said.

"Yes, so do we," I said shaking her hand. We then walked out with Seth and were standing by my car. I turned to Seth to give him a little lecture. "You better behave yourself, Young Man, and I want no repeat of this incident, do you understand me," I asked him.

_**Seth:**_

"Yes Dad," I answered my irritated father. I could see the twins, Jeb and Braden peaking around the corner of the building. They noticed Dad's black Mercedes and were looking Mom and Dad over. Dad of course looked like a model from a magazine in his dark suit with white shirt and tie, dress shoes and cuff links. He looked every bit the doctor and Mom looked nice in a dress and heels with her necklace and bracelet.

"Where are you going after school?" Dad asked.

"Working on a school project with a group we were put in," I said.

"When will you be home?" Dad asked.

"I'm not sure, can I call you when I'm ready to come home," I asked.

"I need to know so you will know where we are, if we are still at the Lodge or at home," Dad said.

"I'll call," I answered Dad.

"You better, and you better behave yourself also," Dad warned me.

"Yes sir," I said as I scampered off. I went to the side to where Jeb and Braden were waiting. I looked back and Mom and Dad kissed and got in the car and drove off.

"Hey Cullen! That your parents?" Jeb asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Get yourself in trouble last night?" Braden asked.

"Yes I got in trouble. What a lousy thing to do, destroy the new desks the school just got by having benefits to raise money. My Dad had to pay for it," I said to them.

"Aww, did the nice rich doctor have to spend some money on his little Sethy," Jeb taunted.

"He wasn't happy," I said to them.

"I can imagine. Do you have to pack your clothes yet?" Braden asked.

"No, my parents are not like that," I said getting angry. "I hate this and I don't want to do this anymore," I said to them.

"That figures, first time in trouble with something substantial and you want to chicken out and quit. You have to do more than just this one thing for their true feelings about you to come out. Just wait and see. What'd your daddy do to you? Nathan's dad took the belt to him. Did you get the belt?" Braden asked.

"No, but I got in trouble," I said.

"What did he do to you?" Jeb asked. "You were supposed to call us on your phone and let us hear it," Jeb added.

"I forgot, and when I remembered I was trying to text you and my Dad caught me and took my phone," I explained.

"Yeah, I bet. I bet your daddy just gave you a talking to," Jeb said again.

"No he didn't, I got…I got it," I said to them.

"Did he belt ya?" Jeb asked.

"No," I said.

"Did he use a paddle?" Jeb pushed.

"No, he spanked me though," I admitted.

"Spanked you? That's all? He spanked you? Did he turn you over his knee too?" Jeb and Braden laughed.

"Yeah, he did," I said again.

"Man, what a baby. I bet it barely hurt. Poor Nathan got the belt and you get a little tap from your daddy's hand over his knee like a 4 year old," laughed Braden and Jeb.

"Hey, my Dad can give a fierce spanking," I said. "I still can't sit too comfortably."

"Aww, want a pillow, Sethy," Jeb teased.

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about," I said to them.

"I see we have to come up with something a little bit more intense to see how much your daddy really loves you. We'll come up with something after class. Meet us here," Jeb said.

"Unless you're too chicken to find out the truth about how your daddy doctor feels about you and your so called adoption," Braden said as he and Jeb laughed.

"I'll be here, you'll see," I said as I made my way to class.

I wonder how much I can push Dad before he has enough and says he doesn't want me anymore. He says he loves me like the rest but sometimes I feel like I get lost in the family and Dad tries to make me feel wanted but has to deal with the others more since they have been with him longer. I hope Braden and Jeb are not right.

Later after class those two twins were trying to come up with something to pull so I could test Dad again but we didn't come up with much so we broke up and they said they would get back to me. I called Dad and went to join them at the Lodge.

_**Days Later:**_

_**Seth:**_

Chief Billy Black is staying with us for a while since he caught bronchitis from his house being so drafty and cold. We are trying to get the living quarters of the Lodge ready so he and Sam and Emily can move in there. Until then, Dad said Billy will stay with us since his house is still to drafty and he could catch pneumonia. Billy wasn't happy at first but has since settled in and seems at ease here with us. Tonight we are taking a break from the Lodge and I am meeting Jeb and Braden after school. I told Mom and Dad I had to work with the school group for the project we were assigned to as my cover.

"Hey, school drags on endlessly. I didn't think it would ever get to be 3:30," Jeb said as I joined him and Braden. Nathan is not around them anymore.

"Come on Cullen, we got the perfect crime to test your daddy," Braden said. "Follow us."

We walked a ways and came to the overpass by the highway near La Push. It's near Jake's family home. We scrambled up to the overpass and could see the cars passing underneath. This is the main road leading from La Push to Forks and there are a lot of cars that come this way, not necessarily for La Push, but for the town of Forks.

"What are we doing up here?" I asked.

"The perfect crime," Jeb said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Grab some of those rocks and come over here," Jeb said.

"What for?" I asked grabbing a bunch of rocks.

"We're going to throw them off the overpass at the cars as they pass underneath," Braden said.

"Are you crazy? I'm not doing that?" I said in shock.

"I told you he would be chicken," Jeb said to Braden.

"Yeah, okay you win this one," Braden said looking dejected.

"Let's just do one," Jeb said to Braden. "How about it Cullen?"

"I-I'll watch," I said standing back.

"NO, you have to get up close to see the cars and aim. It's great when they slam on the breaks. Make sure you duck if they drive over to the side of the road," Jeb explained.

"Okay, you do it," I said.

"Watch and learn," Jeb said.

Jeb then took a rock about the size of a small potato and waited for a car to come under the overpass. As it began emerging, he dropped the rock as the roof of the car came into view. It was a lucky hit and struck the top of the roof of the car and put a dent in it and then bounced off to the side. The driver skidded to the right side and pulled over.

"Duck," Jeb said as we all dropped down so we wouldn't be seen.

After a bit, Jeb looked over the edge and nudged us. We looked up still keeping hidden and we saw the driver looking around and scratching his head. He looked at the top of his car and saw the dent. He looked up to the overpass but he couldn't see us. We were laughing and trying to be quiet. It was funny seeing him being so perplexed as to how that happened.

We did this over and over and I even got involved. For the next 3 nights after school this is where we came and fired the rocks off at unsuspecting cars driving back and forth. We hit one motorist and the guy got out and looked almost right at us but we ducked and he couldn't see us. We saw another one get out with his phone and take a picture of the dent and he actually found the rock laying on the road. He took a picture of the rock and also took the rock with him.

The next night we were out there again. We were hitting some cars and others we missed. As we were getting ready to get a car in sight and had the rock ready to drop, we heard a sound. We looked around but saw nothing. So we went back to our little task and hit the next car. He squeeled his wheels and pulled over to the side. We laughed as the guy got out and looked up and shook his fist in the air. He didn't see us but when he saw the dent, he started cussing. It was then that we heard something again and this time it talked.

"Hey! You kids!" We heard someone yell.

"Uh oh, time for us to run," Jeb and Braden said taking off.

"Hey, wait for me," I called to them but they left me and took off faster than we could run as humans.

"Seth! Is that you?" I heard.

Oh no, I looked to where the voice was coming from and looked right at Charlie Swan in uniform! He didn't look too happy either. I was caught and I knew it. It wouldn't do any good to run, since I was already caught. He came walking up to me and had a perplexed look on his face.

"What's going on here Seth? What are you doing?" Charlie asked me.

"Um…nothing Chief Swan," I said to him.

"Oh it's Chief Swan now, huh? Who were those other kids," Charlie asked.

"What other kids," I asked playing dumb.

"Come on, I saw two other boys take off and leave you standing here. Are you the ones throwing rocks over the overpass at cars?" Charlie asked.

"Um…I-I…uh…" I stuttered.

"Don't make it worse by lying kid. We had reports of kids throwing rocks at cars. Someone took a picture and you can see 3 heads and another motorist came out here and hid in the bushes and took a video with his phone. Can't make out the other two but your face is plainly visible, Seth. Imagine how I felt when I saw that video," Charlie said.

"It wasn't my idea, Chief Swan," I said with desperation.

"Doesn't matter, you did it and were a party to it. Who are the other kids, son?" Charlie asked.

"Don't call me son, and I don't know," I said.

"Seth, you do too know who they are. If you don't tell me, you are going to get the blame for this alone. I can't imagine this was your idea, so you better come clean. I don't think your Dad is going to be too happy with you, do you?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. Dad's always busy these days," I said to him.

"Well, he's a doctor and has a lot going. One thing for sure about Carlisle, he will give you his full attention now, boy," Charlie said.

"Don't call me boy, either," I said to him.

"Don't think I'm too keen on this attitude, Seth. Is it alright I call you by your name?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Well, if you don't tell me who the other kids are, I'll just have to take you home and tell your Dad it was all you. What's it going to be?" Charlie asked.

"Take me home," I said beginning to walk toward him.

"Have it your way," Charlie said putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and Charlie just kind of looked at me. "Okay," Charlie said walking next to me.

Arriving at his cruiser, he held the back door open and I got in the back seat. I've never been in a police car before. It was weird seeing the grate between Charlie and me and I felt like an actual criminal. Charlie got on his radio and called in that he had apprehended one of the suspects and was taking me to my house to talk to my parents. Oh great, what a nice surprise when I get home.

Riding in the back of Charlie's squad car on the way to my house, I began thinking of how this is not going to be good when we walk up to the door. I couldn't believe Charlie caught me and Jeb and Braden throwing rocks down at cars from the overpass. Man, Dad is going to kill me. Dad will probably be home from the hospital already. Lucky me!

Charlie has been silent the entire ride home and I'd rather have it that way. I don't really want to talk to him, he's okay, but I don't know how I feel about him being my step-father. Jeb and Braden brought up interesting points on how having a cop for a step-father is not going to be fun. I'd rather he just date my mom instead of marrying her. Jeb's right, establish your distaste for him from the get-go and then he won't try to be another father to me. I have Dad, he's the one I want as my father. Although, he's not going to be too happy with me when he finds out we were throwing rocks at cars. Especially with the way my family feels about their cars.

We are coming down the highway to our drive to our house. I can feel the butterflies beginning to stir and flutter more and more as we near home. I know I'm in for it, and Dad will beat my butt for this. I have to remember to leave my phone on and keep it outside the study. Jeb and Braden are anxious to find out what Dad will do to me for this stunt.

Oh great, we're turning into our driveway. Oh no, I bet everyone is home already and everyone is going to know what I did. I wish I would have said no to this. Mom is going to be upset with me again. Oh no, the front door, I'm sure Dad and Mom and my vampire siblings know who is out here with me. They will smell Charlie's scent, especially Bella.

"Okay kid, let's go talk to your Mom and Dad," Charlie said putting his hand on my shoulder like a pal. I instantly sloughed his hand off of me.

"I know the way, you don't need to show me," I said rather smartly to him.

"Okay, have it your way," Charlie said still right behind me.

We arrived at the door and Charlie rang the doorbell. I was nervously standing there trying to keep from tipping Charlie off as to how nervous I actually was. Dad and Mom would hear my increased heartbeat. Dad will know something is off. About a minute later, Dad opened the door with Mom right next to him.

"Hello Charlie! What brings you here," Dad asked giving me a suspicious look. "Come in."

"Hi Carlisle, Esme! I'm afraid Seth has gotten himself in a little trouble again," Charlie said to Dad and Mom. He stepped in the house with me next to him.

"What now!" Mom said angrily looking at me.

"Seth Cullen! What have you done?" Dad asked giving me one of his piercing glares.

"Well, it seems Seth and his friends were throwing rocks at cars as they drove under the overpass near the Black's place on La Push road. I had several drivers call and report them and one came to the station and took a video and a picture with his cell phone of the kids. Can't see who the other two kids are but you will recognize the one in the shot," Charlie said handing his phone to Dad.

Mom leaned over and her and Dad watched the video then looked at the picture that clearly showed my full face. No way could I deny it.

"I drove out there, the other two took off but Seth knew he had no place to run since I called him by name. I thought you knew better than this, Seth," Charlie said to me.

"He most certainly does, Charlie, he knows not to do anything like that," Mom said to Charlie and then angrily looking at me. I just cast my eyes down.

"Charlie, I will pay for any damage caused to the cars by the rocks. You, Young Man, apologize to Charlie right this minute," Dad said to me.

"What for?" I asked Dad who threw me a glare that could make the tide turn.

"Seth Cullen, what do you have to say to Charlie," Dad demanded of me again.

"I'm sorry," I said to Charlie as I once again lowered my eyes.

"You're treading on thin ice with the law son," Charlie said clapping his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not your son, I disobeyed my parents who are standing right there, not you," I said sarcastically to Charlie. "I'll never be your son, even though you're marrying my mom," I said to him. I could see the hurt in his face and the fury on my parents faces, especially Dad's.

"How dare you speak to Charlie like that, Young Man. I will not tolerate such disrespect for anyone in this house, much less the Chief of Police who happens to practically be your step-father. You will apologize this instant for that disgraceful show of disrespect for your elder," Dad scolded me like a child. It just made me more determined not to apologize.

"Hey, don't talk to my dad like that, Seth," Bella said coming up and shoving me back.

"Butt out Bella," I yelled at her.

"Bella, I'll handle this. Go back into the living room," Dad said to Bella.

"You better watch it Seth," Bella said to me again.

"Apologize to Charlie this minute," Dad said sternly.

"NO! I won't apologize to him, Dad. I will to you and Mom but he'll never be a parent to me so stop calling me son," I shouted angrily to Charlie and shoved him back.

"Whoa there, kid," Charlie said throwing his hands up.

That was not the best idea I had as Dad grabbed me by the arm and landed two searing swats on my hind end that I jumped in the air after each one they burned so bad. Dad then turned me to face him.

"You get to your room and wait for me to call you to my study and you better not slam the door to your room, now go," Dad said landing another stinging smack to me as I rushed past him.

_**Carlisle:**_

"What's with that kid these days?" Charlie said.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," I said to Charlie.

"He won't give up the two kids who were with him," Charlie said.

"I'll see if I can get him to talk, but don't count on it. You know how kids are, they will take the blame themselves before snitching on their friends," I said to Charlie.

"Well, I guess I'll be going. Good luck Carlisle. Looks like Seth is vying for attention in the wrong way," Charlie said.

"Yes, well I'm going to attend to him alright," I said.

"See ya Bells," Charlie called to Bella.

"Bye dad," Bella called back.

"Carlisle, what has gotten into that boy," Esme asked.

"I'm not sure but I am getting tired of this." I said. Billy was down in the living room with the others watching this scenario.

"Got your hands full with that little cub," Billy said.

"Yes I do, Billy. I don't know what has gotten into him lately and I can't get him to open up," I admitted.

"You might have to take a firm stand with that youngster, Carlisle," Billy said giving me a knowing look.

"I already have, now I'm afraid I'm going to have to take a firmer one," I admitted as I made my way up the stairs to deal with my little cub.

"Everyone, let's go into town for a bit," Esme said. "Your father and Seth need some privacy."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please review!**_

_**A/N: This is a fictional story and a fictional incident of throwing rocks from an overpass at cars. However, this is a serious crime if committed, so please do not be stupid and do something like this. Be Responsible and do not try this.**_


	4. Chapter 4 -- Turmoil

**Chapter 4 - Turmoil**

_**Carlisle:**_

I walked up the stairs toward my Cub's room. I heard Esme gather the others to leave giving us some privacy. I made my way down the hall to Seth's room. I will talk with him in his room until I hear the others leave.

"Seth, I'm coming in," I said opening Seth's door. Seth stood up and had tears running down his eyes.

"Dad…I'm sorry," Seth said still crying.

"Come here, my baby Cub," I said holding my arms out to him. Seth dove into my arms. I was happy since this was a bit of a breakthrough.

"I'll be just a minute, Emmett," I heard Billy say as Emmett must have carried him and his wheelchair up the stairs.

"It's okay, my Cubby, let it out," I said holding him while he cried in my arms.

"Dad…I…didn't want to…," Seth said but then stopped.

"Didn't want to what?" I asked hoping he would continue.

"Nothing," Seth said as he kept crying.

"Seth, my baby, tell me what is going on so I can help you," I said to my Cubby.

"No…I-I can't," Seth said.

"Why can't you?" I asked him pulling him away from me and holding his face in my hands.

"I-I…just can't, that's all," Seth said.

"Seth Cullen, there is nothing so serious, that you and I can't work out together. Now tell me what has been going on so I can help you," I coaxed him hoping this was a breakthrough.

"Da-addy," Seth said falling into to my arms and crying again.

"Oh Seth, please let me help you. Talk to me, my baby Cub," I said picking him up now and carrying him to his bed. I sat him in my lap and tried again. "Seth, please, tell me what is going on and who are those other kids involved in this," I asked him.

"Ready Emmett," I heard Billy call.

"Seth, come on, talk to me," I said again hoping he would.

"I-I can't. I just can't, I'm sorry Dad. I was bad and threw the rocks over the overpass at the cars and dented them. I'm ready for my punishment. You should use your belt on me, I-I deserve it," Seth said now climbing off my lap and standing in front of me awaiting his punishment.

What just happened? He was talking to me and now he wants me to belt him. I don't understand this boy. Why would he want me to belt him? I'm not doing that. One time I used my belt on Emmett when he kept shooting off firecrackers under Jasper's room and calling out "the Yankees are coming," to tease him about the Civil War. Did Emmett tell him this and is this where this is coming from? I have to put a stop to this.

"You do not tell me what punishment to give you, Seth. I will decide your punishment and I hardly ever use my belt. I don't need to. My hand does a good enough job, as you should know," I said to him.

"S-sorry Dad," Seth said.

"Son, please talk to me," I pleaded again with him.

Seth didn't say anything but walked to the door of his room and opened it. He turned to me and walked out the door. I got up and followed him. He made his way to my study and walked in. I was right behind him. He walked over to the couch and stood there. I closed my door and watched him. He put his hands behind his back and stood looking at me. I made my way over to the couch. He indicated with his hand that I should sit down. I sat on the couch wishing he would give in and talk. He moved to my right side.

"I'm ready for my spanking Dad," Seth said. "Oh wait." Seth said as he pulled his phone out.

"Why do you have your phone?" I asked him.

"Uh…I forgot it was in my pocket," Seth said looking a little nervous.

"Give it here," I said holding my hand out for it. He reluctantly handed it to me. I looked at it and it was on. I turned it off and closed it placing it next to me.

"Uh…no Dad…don't turn it off," Seth said.

"Why? Who are you going to be calling during a spanking?" I asked him.

"Uh…no one," Seth said.

"What is going on with you Seth?" I asked again. He just looked at me and wouldn't answer.

"Should I pull my pants down?" Seth asked.

"I'm not ready to spank you yet, but you're going to get it, mister. Why would you throw rocks at cars from the overpass? Do you know how dangerous that is? You could have caused a serious accident?" I said to him.

"I-I didn't think of that," Seth admitted.

"You could have caused someone to be seriously hurt or killed. Then you damaged people's cars. What if it had been my car driving under the overpass?" I asked him.

"Whoa, I know your car, Dad," Seth said.

"Do the other two kids you were with know my car?" I asked him.

"They do now, they saw it at school the other day when you had to come to talk about the desk," Seth explained.

"What are their names again?" I asked him.

"Je…uh…you don't know them, Dad," Seth quickly said.

"Why won't you tell me their names? Are they in the Pack?" I asked him.

"No, they're not in the Pack," Seth admitted.

"I think they are a bad influence on you. You stay away from those boys. No more after school projects with them, if there really is a project," I said to him.

"But Dad, it's an assignment from school," Seth quickly made known.

"Then I will call your teacher and discuss it with him or her. What teacher is it?" I asked him.

"Uh…it's a…," Seth stuttered fumbling for words.

"There is no assignment is there?" I asked him.

"No sir," Seth said.

"You're grounded for a month. You come home or to the Lodge with Jake directly after school and no more hanging around with those 2 troublemakers, whoever they are," I scolded him.

"Dad…No! Come on, you can't stop me from being with my friends," Seth complained.

"They're not your friends! All they have done is get you in trouble and I'm about to show you how much trouble you're in, Young Man," I said to him. "You stay away from them, understood?"

"Da-ad," Seth still begged.

"Seth Cullen, you heard me," I said louder to him. He said nothing but just looked down at his feet. "Are you going to tell me their names?" I asked again. Seth just shook his head 'no'. I let out an exasperated sigh. "All right then, I'm going to hold you responsible for this act of violence to others property, namely their cars. You could have caused a serious accident or worse a death. Therefore, you're going to get a harder spanking at my full vampire strength. Get your pants down and stand over here," I said to him indicating my right side.

"No Dad, not that," Seth pleaded.

"Yes that! You asked for it and you won't name the others involved so you will bear the brunt of this. Plus, you and I will be paying Charlie Swan a visit and you will apologize in person to him for the hateful things you said to him. He will be your step-father and you will respect him as such or you and I are going to become well acquainted with this study," I said to him.

"I don't want to apologize to him. He thinks he's my dad. I'm still trying to make sure you are…uh…," Seth let slip out.

"What? What did you mean by that?" I asked him.

"No-nothing Dad, I'm r-ready," Seth said dropping his jeans.

"Oh no you don't, I want to know what you meant by that. What are you trying to make sure I am?" I asked him again.

"It's nothing, I-I want to g-get this over, and I-I deserve it," Seth said attempting to place himself over my lap. I grabbed him and stopped him.

"Just a minute, I want an answer Seth Cullen. What did you mean by that?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"Nothing, it's nothing…" Seth said trying to place himself over my lap again.

"Seth…talk to me son! What are you unsure of? Ask me, tell me," I pleaded with him.

"It's nothing…I-I was just babbling," Seth said. "Honest Dad, it's nothing."

"No it's not, it's very important to you. Why don't you talk to me about it," I asked again hoping I could break him. Seth just shook his head. "Seth, I love you my baby Cub, please let me help you," I pleaded with him again. Seth didn't answer, he just kept looking down. I was about spent at that point. I felt so deflated.

"Then you leave me no other choice, over my knee mister. You're going to get your butt blistered at vampire strength until I am satisfied you learned your lesson," I said as he put himself across my knee.

"Yes Dad…I'm ready," Seth said beginning to whimper.

I wanted to cry myself. Even if he would tell me all that is bothering him and who the other two other boys are, he still earned this punishment and I still have to deliver it. The old adage of 'this is going to hurt me more than you' is absolutely true in this case. I pulled him closer to my body and anchored him down on my lap with my left arm and raised my right hand up high. I knew this was going to be hard on both of us but his wolf skin can take this and he will feel it also. I landed the first "SMACK" and he yelped.

"OOWW, oww, oww!"

I let that one sink in and then raised my hand and brought it down again.

"OOUUCCHH!"

"Do you realize how dangerous that was to drop rocks onto cars, Young Man?" I then landed another "SMACK" to him.

"OOWW! Yes sir…I-I'm s-sorry," Seth howled.

"You could have caused an accident or someone could have been seriously hurt or killed by that nonsense," I said as I brought down 2 more vampire strength "SMACK…SMACK".

"OOww! Ouch! Da-ad it h-hurts," Seth sobbed.

"You bet it does, better to hurt your rump than hurt someone seriously by such a juvenile act," I said. I then landed another hard "SMACK".

"AAHH OOWW!" Seth cried.

I continued a slow, methodically paced spanking spacing out the vampire strength swats and making him aware of how dangerous this stunt was. Seth felt every smack I gave him and he deserved each one. I continued until I was satisfied that he learned this lesson. I then gave him 10 rapid vampire size swats on his sit spots. He was really howling at that. I let him settle down over my lap. When he got himself under control I addressed him again.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again, Young Man, or this spanking will seem like a pat," I warned him. Another thing, you will never be disrespectful to Charlie again, or I will deal with you right in front of him. I then gave him 6 more hard smacks slowly and evenly on both sides of his bottom and sit spots.

"I won't…I-I promise…Dad…I won't…" Seth cried to me.

"You better not," I said. "Now stand up and pull your pants up," I ordered him.

Seth stood up and did as I said and was sniveling all the while. When he had finished he stood there rubbing the soreness I had just imparted on him. I then addressed him again.

"You look at me, Young Man. Don't you ever do that again. I want this behavior to stop as of now and I want no more of these ridiculous stunts you are pulling with those other two boys. If you do this or any other stunt again, as much as I hate to do it, I'm taking the strap to you. Do you understand me?" I asked him.

"Y-yes s-ssirr," Seth sobbed out.

"Come here Seth," I said holding my arms out to him. He shook his head 'no' to me and backed up.

"No, I-I don't deserve y-your comfort," Seth said as he turned and ran to his room.

I was stunned and perplexed. He didn't deserve my comfort? What is going on with this boy? I decided to follow him. I didn't care what he wanted, I was going to hold my baby Cub whether he liked it or not. I made my way to his room. He had the door closed which I opened and walked in. He was lying face down on his bed sobbing.

"Seth, my baby Cub," I said walking to his bed and picking him up. He twisted away from me and began shouting out.

"No! I don't deserve your comfort. I'm a terrible son…you must hate me," Seth cried.

I ignored his cries and lifted him in my arms and laid on the bed with him in my lap. He tried to get away from me but I wasn't letting him go.

"No you don't. You listen to me, you're my son and I love you more than you will ever know. You deserve everything from me and you are not a terrible son. You have lost your way a little because of other's influences but you are not terrible and I could never, ever hate you. Don't you ever let me hear you say that again or I'll really give you a spanking," I said holding him tight. Seth latched onto me and collapsed into my arms and cried his heart out.

"Seth, my Cub…tell me what it is…please son," I said holding him and kissing his forehead.

We stayed like that until Seth fell asleep in my arms. I just laid there with him and held him. I couldn't let him go. I had called Esme and told them they could come back and she came to Seth's room. She sat down next to me.

"Carlisle, let him sleep now," Esme said kissing our Cubby on the cheek.

"I can't let him go yet, Esme. I just need to hold him," I said to her.

"All right my love, come to me when you feel you can put him down," Esme said kissing me.

I held my Cubby for a little while longer before laying him down in his bed. I covered him and kissed him. I then pulled his desk chair out and sat and watched him for a while longer. I can't make this child talk to me and he almost slipped up about the kids he's been hanging with, but caught himself. I just can't leave his side yet with the way he broke down in my arms.

Two hours later, Esme came back in and slipped her arms around my neck like last time. She kissed my face and whispered in my ear.

"Carlisle, come on, let him sleep. He will be alright," Esme said trying to coax me away.

"I just would like to sit here some more, dear. Please humor me and let me stay," I said to her.

"Okay, but don't make this a habit," Esme warned. Too late, it has already become one.

_**The Next Morning:**_

I walked down the stairs dressed and ready to go to the hospital. My wife greeted me and kissed my face. Jake and Leah were eating breakfast and I could hear Seth making his way down the steps. Billy was also in the kitchen. Emmett must have carried him down earlier.

"Carlisle, did you finally let Seth sleep," Esme asked.

"He was sleeping the whole time. I laid him in his bed but I just couldn't leave him. I just sat there watching him sleep," I said.

"What? Smack the kid! He deserves it for the way he's been acting. You'd keep my butt a permanent shade of red if I did those things," Jake complained.

"Then I suggest you don't follow in your brother's footsteps," I said to Jake.

"Seriously Dad, you need to set Seth straight with his behavior. I got it for sneaking out with David and Seth has done worse than I ever did," Leah joined in.

"Seth was punished last night," I said.

"Here's the little juvenile now! Welcome to breakfast, have a seat on this nice hard stool," Jake said patting the stool.

"Shut up Jake," Seth said.

"Oh! He talked again! Write it down," Jake said.

"Jacob," Billy said.

"What? They kid's out of control," Jake said.

"Mind your own business," Seth said to Jake.

"You are my business," Jake said back to him.

"Okay, enough. Seth, I will pick you up after school today and then we are going to see Charlie and you will apologize to him," I said to Seth.

"I don't want to," Seth said. "He thinks he's my dad."

"You are apologizing and he will be your step-father so get used to it," I said to him.

"I'll never get used to it and he'll never be my step-father, godfather, or any kind of father," Seth said back to me.

"I'm not too keen on that idea either. Can't he just be our mom's husband," Leah said.

"Hey, what's so bad about my dad?" Bella said coming in and joining in.

"Nothing, he's great. We just don't want to consider him our father. We have Dad and that's who we consider our father," Leah said.

"My dad is as good as…well…he's a dad," Bella said.

"See, you even think of Dad as more of your dad than your real dad," Seth said.

"What?" Jake asked Seth.

"Well, you know what I mean," Seth said to Bella.

"I don't even know what you said," Jake said to Seth.

"Well, my dad never got to be a real dad. Dad here, even though he's not our real dad, he's a real Dad with all of his experience over the years being a Dad," Bella explained.

"Say what? What language are you people talking?" Jake said. "Too early in the morning to try to decipher that…that…man…come on Seth, let's get to school where it's sane," Jake said to Seth.

I just shook my head. I know what they were trying to say. Billy was laughing quietly to himself. He couldn't help but smile.

"They are trying to say Charlie doesn't have the years of experience Carlisle has at being a father, even though Carlisle is not your biological father, and even though Charlie is Bella's biological father, Carlisle is more of a 'father' than Charlie is," Billy explained.

"Now that I understand," Jake said. "Whew! Thought I was losing it," Jake said wiping his forehead.

"Oh you done lost it," Bella said to Jake.

"I'll see you after school, Seth," I said to him as I walked out to my car.

"Yeah, come on, we'll be late," Jake said to Seth.

"See you later," Leah said heading out to class also.

_**At The Reservation School:**_

_**Seth:**_

Pulling up at school, Jake turned the car off and we both got out. I grabbed my books and so did Jake.

"Boy, you better be here when Dad picks you up tonight," Jake said to me.

"Don't worry, I'll be here," I said to him.

"What's with you these days? You've always loved being with Dad and why are you giving him such a hard time and doing all these stupid pranks," Jake asked.

"I'm not giving him a hard time. It just happened," I said.

"Well, knock it off. You got Dad all worried about you," Jake said.

"You think he really is worried about me?" I asked him.

"Of course he is. What's gotten into you, knock it off will ya?" Jake said. "You've never been in this much trouble, ever! You better stop it or you're never going to sit," Jake said. "Don't forget about being here after school to meet Dad."

"I won't. I don't want to apologize to Charlie," I moaned.

"Well you better do it or Dad will really lay into you. You did insult the guy, you know," Jake reminded me.

"I have to get going, see you later," I said as I walked off.

I had to cut it short since I saw the twins waiting for me around the corner of the building. I didn't want Jake to see who I was meeting or talking to or that would not be good. I'm sure they will be upset when I tell them I can't be around them anymore or see them after school.

"Hey Cullen, can you sit?" Jeb asked laughing.

"Not very well," I said.

"Your daddy put you over his knee again last night?" Braden asked.

"Yeah, I really got it too," I said sullenly.

"So where was the phone call so we could hear it," Jeb asked.

"Dad found my phone and made me give it to him and turned it off," I explained.

"Yeah, likely story. You just don't want us to hear you get your tail whacked off. So, since you didn't call us, show us your butt and let us see if it's even red," Braden said.

"I'm not pulling my pants down out here," I said to them.

"Let's go in the boys room then," Jeb said as he turned me to the door.

"By the way, my Dad said I'm not allowed to hang around with you anymore and no more after school projects either," I informed them.

"What? Did you tell him who we are? Nice work, Cullen, you big snitch," Jeb said shoving me forward.

"Hey, I didn't say who you were. He asked and I changed the subject. I just can't hang around with you guys anymore. By the way, thanks for ditching me and letting me take all the blame for the rock throwing," I said shoving Jeb back. He fell back since I forgot as a wolf I'm stronger.

"Hey, not so hard. You didn't think we would stay and get blamed did you? This is all on you, Cullen, to test your daddy's so-called love for you," Braden said to me.

"Okay Cullen, we'll keep the door closed in the lavatory, now show us how red you are," Jeb said.

I reluctantly dropped my pants and bent over revealing my still red bottom. You could see a couple of Dad's hand prints welted yet from last night, but it was already fading to a pinkish color. It still hurt like the dickens though.

"Oooooo, wow! Your Daddy sure made you red. Wow, a welted handprint. I'm taking a picture of that," Jeb said getting his phone out and snapping a picture.

"Hey, delete that," I said to him.

"Nothing doing, I'm keeping it. Since you never call us so we can hear your punishment or your dad yell at you, we have some proof at least that you got whacked. Now, since you can't hang around after school with us anymore, we have to come up with one humdinger that will really test his love and care for you. I bet you find out how he really feels about adopting a troublemaker into his fancy household. We'll have to come up with a good one and we'll let you know," Jeb said.

"No, I'm done with you and your stunts. I'm not pushing it anymore with my Dad," I said to them.

"Afraid to push the limits I see, well, just remember what I just took a picture of. If you don't do what we say, I'll turn this into the authorities and tell them your dad whips you and this is the result and you came to us for help," Jeb threatened me.

"You can't do that. No one would believe you anyway. Now give me that phone," I said reaching for it.

Jeb and Braden took off out of the bathroom and said they would be in touch. This is just great. Now I have to do what they say or they will turn Dad in for spanking me. Why did I have to be so stupid and show them my sore butt? I can't let them do that. That would ruin Dad's reputation here as the doctor and we would have to move. Or they would move, Dad wouldn't keep me after ruining his name in Forks. I'm sunk, now I have to do what they say or I'll lose Dad and my whole family. Then I'd have to live with mom and Charlie. I wish I would have never met those two.

School was almost over and I hadn't seen neither Jeb nor Braden all day. After my last class I went to the parking lot and waited for Dad. Right after I got there, Dad pulled up and I got in. I was running over and over in my mind how to tell Dad what happened today, but I was afraid he would be mad. I decided to just let it go and hope for the best. All too soon we arrived at the Forks Police Station.

_**Carlisle:**_

"All right, Young Man, I want you to go in there with me and apologize to Charlie for your disrespect to him last evening. You will also apologize for throwing rocks from the overpass and tell him you will never do it again, which you will not. Is that clear?" I put to my son.

"Yes Dad," Seth replied.

"Come on, let's get this over with," I said to him.

We both got out of the car and made our way into the Police Station. Charlie was busy taking a phone call and we waited until he hung up. He spied us and made his way over to us.

"Hello Carlisle, Seth. I hope this is a social call," Charlie said looking at Seth.

"Charlie, Seth has something to say to you. Seth," I said coaxing him.

"Charlie, I'm sorry for smarting off to you last night. It was rude and disrespectful of me and I'm really sorry. It won't happen again. I'm also sorry for the rock throwing," Seth said.

"Well, thank you Seth. I appreciate that. Please don't do anything like that again. So far there have been no calls reporting damage that they want paid for," Charlie announced to us.

"Well if there are, let me know Charlie," I said to him.

"I will Carlisle, thank you," Charlie said.

"Dad, can we go now," Seth asked me.

"Yes, thanks again Charlie," I said to him.

"See you over at the Lodge tomorrow night," Charlie said to us.

"Let's go home," I said to Seth.

We got home and the wolf children all had dinner. After that they went to do their homework and got ready for bed. Seth was still quiet and didn't have much to offer during dinner. After he went to bed and everyone else had settled in for the night, I again went to his room to watch him sleep. I was still perplexed by my Cub's behavior. He was so sincere and sweet with Charlie at the station and last night he was a vicious, sarcastic teenager acting out.

The following nights I also went to Seth's room and watched him sleep. We had worked on the Lodge and he was with me, but he is still quiet and offers nothing. He was also very jumpy these last few days. I'm not sure what that is about either. As I was sitting there, I heard someone come in the room. I turned to look to see who it was, it was Billy.

"Carlisle, you come in here every night and watch that boy sleep. Have you learned anything yet?" Billy asked.

"No, unfortunately not," I said.

"What do you think you will garner from watching him sleep?" Billy asked.

"I don't know, it's just comforting to see him asleep and hopefully at peace," I said.

"That boy is going through a turmoil, but watching him sleep will not give you the answer, my brother. All you need to do is love him and let him know you will always be here for him. The answers will come to you Carlisle, when Seth is ready to reveal them. Sitting here each night, will not solve the problem," Billy said.

"Makes me feel better, though," I said to him.

"Go to your wife, you need comfort too. You are not the cause of this turmoil that has Seth at odds with himself. Take a break, my friend," Billy said grabbing my arm.

"You're right, thanks Billy," I said getting up and kissing my Cub goodnight. I walked out next to Billy with my hand on his shoulder.

Seth turned over and silently sobbed into his pillow…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5 -- A Nice Ride

**Chapter 5 – A Nice Ride**

_**Seth:**_

The next day Jake and I arrived at school. I was panning the area hoping I wouldn't run into Jeb and Braden anytime soon. Now that I can't be around them after school, they are supposed to come up with one stunt that will really test Dad's love for me. I don't want to do this, but they had that picture of how red I was after Dad spanked me the last time so I have to do what they say. I am going to try to avoid them all day. Especially being alone with them. Maybe I can do that by staying ahead of them.

"You better be here right after school cause I'm not waiting for you if you're not here," Jake said warning me.

"I'll be here, just don't worry about me," I said to him.

"I don't care what you do, just don't drag me into it and be here or I'll leave you and go home and tell Mom and Dad you're messing around again," Jake warned.

"Blabber mouth," I said and took off.

"Come back here and say that," Jake called after me.

I managed to duck Jeb and Braden all day and I thought I was in the clear when they both cornered me leaving the cafeteria. I had no choice as Braden kept holding up his phone indicating the video he took of me after Dad's hand finished dealing with me. I was dreading what these two came up with.

"Hey Cullen, thought you were going to get away from us didn't you? We've been tracking you all day. We finally came up with a good stunt to pull on your rich doctor daddy," Jeb said.

"I can't stay after school and Jake will be waiting for me," I said to them.

"Oh we have that figured out. This won't take place after school," Braden said slyly laughing.

"It won't?" I asked.

"No, it's going to take place now," Jeb said.

"Now? What can we do now?" I asked. I was soon sorry I asked.

"Remember I said I wanted a ride in your brother's car," Jeb said.

"Yes, well Jake's in class like us. He can't take you for a ride now," I said to them.

"He's not. You are," Braden said.

"I don't have a driver's license and besides I don't have the keys," I said to them. I wish they would let me alone.

"You know where he keeps them. He's in gym class now and he puts them in his locker. We have been spying on him. All you have to do is go get them out of his locker," Braden said.

"I can't I have class in five minutes," I replied.

"You're skipping your next class and the rest of the day with us. You are going to get Jake's keys and then we are going for a joy ride in your brother's car," Jeb informed me.

"Oh no, not me. I'm not doing that. You're crazy," I said to them.

"Okay, then I'm emailing this video to the authorities," Jeb said showing me the video and sending it to his email.

"Okay, okay, just don't send that. How am I going to get the keys," I asked them.

"Sneak into the locker room, we'll go with you and make sure it's clear for you to get them," Braden said.

"Do you know his locker combination?" Jeb asked.

"Yes, I know it," I admitted and we made our way to the gym.

It was fairly easy to sneak into the gym locker room since Jake's class was in session. I slipped in and opened his locker and his keys were right out in the open. I grabbed them and closed the locker and locked it. I then made my way back to join those two troublemakers.

"Did you get them?" Braden asked.

"Here they are," I said holding them up.

"Great, come on, let's get going," Jeb said snatching them from my hand.

"Hey, you can't drive Jake's car," I said running after him.

"Why not? Even though I don't have a driver's license, I know how to drive. We're in the front, you're in the back, Cullen," Jeb said unlocking the car.

The three of us piled in the car and Jeb backed out quietly and made his way out of the school parking lot. We got onto the highway and Jeb opened the car up and we flew down the road.

"Hey, not so fast. We'll get pulled over for speeding," I cautioned them.

"Oh don't worry, Cullen. We know what we're doing. We'll go out on La Push road and do donuts on the road since no one is usually out there at this time of day," Jeb said.

"How do you know?" I asked them.

"We know, Cullen, stop worrying," Braden said.

We got to La Push Road and we did donuts and sped up and down the highway. I was a nervous wreck thinking we would get caught. It was right after lunch so the whole afternoon school session was still in. If we got caught, they would know we had skipped school. I tried to talk them into getting us back before school let out, but they didn't hear a word I was saying. They were having too much fun speeding up and down the highway. After an hour or so, they got tired of that and we sped down the highway toward Forks.

_**At the Gym:**_

_**Jake:**_

Gym was over and me and the guys just got done with our showers. We came back to the lockers to get dressed and get ready for our next class. I opened my locker and noticed my keys were not on the shelf.

"Hey, my keys are missing," I said to Quil and Embry.

"Are you sure? Maybe they fell down," Quil suggested.

"There not in the locker, I looked," I said wondering what had happened to them.

"You didn't lock them in the car did you?" Embry asked.

"Oh no, I hope not. Come on, we have time before the next class, I'll ask the gym teacher if we can go out and look for my keys," I said as we went to find the teacher.

With our gym teacher's permission, we went out to the parking lot to see if my keys were locked in the car. Just what I need. I will have to call Dad and have him come after the hospital to open my car for me. I can just hear the lecture now on being irresponsible and not paying attention to what I am doing.

"Man, I can just hear Dad lecturing me on locking my keys in the car," I said to Quil and Embry as we made our way to my car.

"Hey Jake, where's your car?" Embry asked.

"Right here, you dope, hey…where's my car?" I shrieked not seeing Jet in his usual spot. "Where can he be, I always park him here."

"You think someone moved it as a joke or something,"Quil asked.

"How could they, they don't have the keys," I said.

"You don't have the keys either," Quil said. I realized he was right.

"Jake, I think someone stole your car," Embry said.

"Oh no! Jet! Where are you Jet?" I began screaming.

"Call Dr. Cullen," Embry suggested.

"That's a good idea," I said dialing the phone.

"What is it Jake?" Dad asked.

"Dad, someone stole Jet?" I yelled into the phone.

"Who?" Dad asked.

"Jet! Jet, my car," I screamed again.

"Are you sure?" Dad asked.

"Yes I'm sure! It's not where I usually park it, it was here this morning and now it's gone," I said getting more and more upset. "My keys are not in my pocket or my gym locker," I said exasperated.

"Hang on, I'll call Charlie Swan and be right over to pick you up," Dad said to me.

"Okay, hurry Dad," I said.

"Hey, where's Seth?" Quil asked.

"Who cares? He's still in class. I'm worried about Jet," I said to them. "Do you smell anyone's scent?" I asked Quil and Embry.

"Can't decipher it, it's been too long," Embry said.

"My phone's ringing. Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Jake, I turned it in to Charlie and he is putting an "all-points bulletin" out for your car. I can't get away right now, but I'll be there as soon as I get away," Dad said into the phone.

"Dad can I leave school and go home," I asked into the phone.

"Yes, go ahead. I call the school and let them know what happened," Dad said.

"I'll walk home and maybe I can see Jet on the way," I said.

"We'll find your car, Jake. I'll see you at home as soon as I get out of here," Dad said to me.

I walked somberly back to our house. I was so upset. Who would steal my car? And why? I arrived home and walked into my worried mother.

"Jake, why are you home so early?" Mom asked.

I began tearing up as I explained to Mom and my vampire siblings what had happened. My siblings were upset to hear this and they offered to go look for my car. Mom told them to wait until Dad got home. Even Rosalie felt for me. It wasn't too long after I got home and Dad came home and walked in.

_**Carlisle:**_

"Jake, did you have the car locked?" I asked him.

"Yes Dad, I always lock Jet," Jake answered me.

"Sorry to hear this Jake," Emmett said with Rosalie standing next to him.

"Yeah, sorry Jake," Rose said.

Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice were there also. Esme hugged and kissed her sad little wolf boy.

"Here Jakey, I made some brownies," Esme said Jake. She flashed and came back with a brownie.

"Thanks Mom," Jake said as he scarfed it down. Just then my phone rang.

"Dr. Cullen? Oh hi, Charlie. You did? Where?" I asked into the phone.

"Did he find it? Dad? Did he find it?" Jake said grabbing my arm.

"Jake, wait a minute. Go ahead Charlie. What? You have it at the station? Who was it…Seth?" I said into the phone.

"What? Seth stole my car? I'm going to kill him!" Jake shouted and bolted for the door.

"Whoa, wolf bro," Emmett said as he flashed and grabbed Jake before he could get out the door.

"Let me go, Emmett, I'm going to kill that little punk!" Jake shouted.

"Jacob! You will do no such thing! You will stay here and don't you leave this house," I said to him.

"No way, I'm creaming that little punk for what he did," Jake shouted.

"Jacob, what is going on?" Billy asked from the top of the stairs.

"Edward, bring Billy down here," I said to Edward. Edward flashed and carried Billy and his chair downstairs.

"Seth stole my car from school and Charlie just called and has it at the station and Dad won't let me go murder him," Jake yelled.

"Jacob, you do as Carlisle says," Billy said.

"No, he deserves it," Jake shouted.

"Jacob Cullen! You stay in this house. I will deal with Seth, not you! Your mother and I will go get him and your car and you will leave him alone and let me deal with him," I said sternly to him.

"You better give it to that little runt," Jake said to me.

"Young Man, you don't tell me how to discipline my children or you're going to be next. Do you understand me?" I said getting in his face.

"Yes sir," Jake said. Emmett still had Jake in his grip.

"Good, you do not leave this house. Understood?" I asked him again.

"Yes Dad," Jake said.

"Esme, let's go," I said as Esme shot past me to the car.

We got in my car and made our way over to the police station. We pulled up and I saw Jake's car sitting in a parking space out in front of the station. We walked in and Seth was sitting in a chair. He looked around anxiously and when he saw us walking in, he became even more anxious and I could hear his rapid breathing. Esme walked over to him.

"Seth, what have you done?" Esme asked.

"I-I'm sorry, Mom," Seth said.

"You're sorry? Why would you do such a thing? Jacob was beside himself. You better have an answer, mister," Esme scolded Seth.

"Seth, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" I asked looking him over.

"No sir…Dad…I'm sorry," Seth said.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be. What have you done now? Why would you take Jake's car?" I asked him. Seth just looked more upset and didn't answer.

"Carlisle, I caught Seth here and 2 other boys driving around town in Jake's car. I put my siren on and they pulled over. Seth wasn't driving, one of the other kids were. When I got out of my car, those 2 boys jumped out and took off. I think they are the same ones who were with him with the rock throwing incident. I chased them for a bit but gave up. Seth was sitting in the car with his head leaning against the back seat when I came back to the car. He won't tell me anything and he still will not tell me the names of those two kids," Charlie explained.

"Seth Cullen, stand up Young Man," I said sternly to him.

"Y-yes s-sir?" Seth choked out. Esme was still standing next to him.

"Who are those two kids? I want their names right now?" I demanded of him.

"I-I won't tell you," Seth said.

"Seth, I said tell us who they are," I demanded again. He still wouldn't say who they were.

"You know kid, you have no driver's license and I'm sure those two don't have one either. You were driving a car without a valid driver's license," Charlie reminded him.

"I-I'm sorry Chief Swan," Seth choked out again.

"You're sure sorry for a lot of things but you keep getting into more trouble. I can't keep giving you a pass on doing illegal things like driving without a license," Charlie said to him.

"I'll pay any fines, Charlie. Go ahead and charge him if you want," I said to Charlie.

"Oh, I'll let this one go, but this the last time Seth, and I mean it," Charlie said to Seth.

"Yes sir, thank you," Seth said.

Just then the door to the police station burst open and Jake came roaring in. He spied us talking to Charlie and charged at Seth. Esme stood in front of Seth and guarded him. I stepped in front of Esme and Seth and headed Jake off. Emmett and Edward came stumbling in after Jake.

"JACOB CULLEN! I told you to stay home and wait there," I scolded him loudly.

"No way, he deserves to get punched in the face for taking Jet," Jake said trying to get past me.

"Stop it right now," I said grabbing Jake and stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait a minute, who's Jet? Is he one of those kids?" Charlie asked.

"No, Jake named his car 'Jet' because it's a Jetta," Edward explained.

"Oh, okay," Charlie said shaking his head.

"Dad, we tried to hold him back, but he got away from us when we weren't looking. He said he was going to his room and then Alice came running to us and had a vision of him running to the Police Station. He was too far ahead for us to catch up until right now," Edward said.

"Yeah, sorry Pops," Emmett added.

"It's not your fault boys, Jake knows he was not to come here. You mister, are going to ride home with your mother and brothers and you wait for me in your room, Young Man," I said sternly to him.

"Come on Jake, let's go," Esme said to him. Jake reluctantly turned to go with his mother and brothers after giving Seth a steely look and glare.

"Jacob, wipe that glare off your face right now," I said getting in Jake's face.

"I'm going Dad," Jake said and turned to walk out with Esme. Esme put her hand around his neck. They left along with Emmett and Edward.

"Are you sure there are no charges or fines?" I asked Charlie.

"No, no harm was done. Just taking Jake's car but he's family so I can let that go also. You're lucky nothing bad happened with you kids being under aged drivers," Charlie said to Seth.

"I-I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Seth sobbed out.

"See that it doesn't," Charlie said sharply to him. "You're becoming a permanent resident here in this station, Mr. Cullen."

"Let's go, Seth," I said grabbing him by the shoulder and moving him forward.

"Dad…I…" Seth began.

I didn't want to hear any of his excuses so I landed a hard "SMACK" to his backside. Everyone in the station looked our way.

"OOUCH!" Seth shouted.

"Don't you dare tell me you're sorry. You're lucky I don't deal with you right here on the spot," I scolded him loudly. Everyone in the station had a smirk on their faces seeing Seth's embarrassment. "March out to the car," I said propelling him forward as I had him by the arm now. Seth started sobbing. I gave him another "SMACK" to his backside.

"OOWW!" Seth shouted again and moved a little faster. I heard some chuckling from the station this time. We walked out the door to my car.

"Get out to that car," I said sternly guiding him out.

"I wish more people would deal with their kids like Dr. Cullen," one of the deputies said.

"Might make a difference if they did," Charlie said.

I walked my Cub out to the car and opened the door and motioned for him to get in. He scooted in with his backside away from my hand. He quickly sat down and buckled his seatbelt. I walked around the back of the car and opened my door and sat down. I just sat staring out the windshield for a minute or two to collect my thoughts and to keep myself from laying into my Cub. Seth was jittery sitting next to me. He knew he really did it this time. Finally I got myself collected and decided to say something to him.

"What on earth ever possessed to you steal your brother's car and go joyriding with those 2 boys you were told to stay away from? Let me remind you of the little detail that none of you have a valid driver's license. Plus, you skipped your classes at school. What do you have to say for yourself, Young Man?" I directed toward him.

"It w-wasn't my idea, Dad," Seth squeaked out.

"It wasn't your idea, so you decided to go along with what those two hooligans wanted and steal your brother's car and skip school for the rest of the day? Is that what you're telling me?" I said now looking directly at him.

"I-I…it…no…I…" Seth sputtered casting his eyes down.

"Look at me when you are talking to me," I said sternly.

"I didn't want to, but…" Seth began.

"But what?" I asked angrily.

"I guess they talked me into it," Seth said softly.

"Say that again," I said to him.

"I guess they talked me into it," Seth said a little louder.

"You guess they talked you into taking your brother's car for a spin with no license and skipping school, is that what you are telling me?" I asked him.

"I guess," Seth said. I could have smacked that child.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to take the strap to you when we get home," I said matter-of-factly.

"No! No…please Dad…not the strap," Seth begged.

"You were warned, one more stunt and you and the strap were going to be having a little discussion, so prepare yourself, my little car thief," I said to him as I started the car. Seth began to cry again.

"Seth Cullen! Don't you dare sit there and cry after what you have pulled or I'll give it to you here and when we get home, so stop it, now!" I said loudly to him.

Seth began sniffling and trying to stop the tears and sobs. He was almost beside himself and so was I. I was beginning to fume that now he would act like the contrite sorrowful little innocent child that was wronged.

"How dare you take that car on the streets when you know you are not even a licensed driver. Anything could have happened. You could have hit someone or caused an accident," I scolded him.

"But Dad…I wasn't the one driving…it was the others and they took turns," Seth said innocently.

At that I had it. I squealed my tires pulling over to the side of the road and turned to my son.

"You sit there and don't move!" I said as I threw my door open and closed it.

_**Seth:**_

_I watched as my Dad got out of his car and walked around the front of it. He was really mad now and I knew his hand was going to be explaining to my rump that I had pushed it too far with blaming others for my actions and he was going to do it right on the spot as he had threatened me before if I acted up. It seemed like forever for him to walk to my door but it was only a second or two as he had flashed to the door. I knew at any minute he was going to open the door and remove the last remaining blockade that separated me from him. I was desperate since I knew I was really going to get it now, and I did the worst thing possible from Dad's point of view but the only thing that made sense from my point of view. Self-preservation of my rump took over and I quickly locked the passenger door to keep my angry vampire father from reaching me. As Dad put his hand on the handle, I instantly regretted locking that door. When he realized the door was locked and he could not open it, he let out a low, deep growl that I knew was not good…I wanted to open the door, honest I did, but keeping away from Dad's stinging hand won out over common sense…_

_**Carlisle:**_

I got out of the car and walked quickly around the front of the car and made my way to Seth's door. I could hear him crying in the car because he knew he struck a nerve and was in for it. I grabbed the handle of my passenger side door and it would not open. I could not believe Seth locked me out of my car. I was now beyond furious and I could not contain the low, guttural growl that came on its own. I stared through the window at him and slowly addressed him.

"Seth Cullen, you open this door right now!" I said sternly.

Seth just looked back at me and shook his head 'no'. I was really seething now.

"You open this door right now, mister, if you know what's good for you," I said threateningly.

Seth again shook his head 'no' and refused to open it.

"Have it your way then," I said.

I then pulled my keys out of my pocket, which for some reason I had taken out of the ignition, and unlocked the door. Seth's eyes got as big as half dollars and he let out a gasp and backed up in the seat toward my seat. I opened that door and flung it open. I reached in and unbuckled his seatbelt in a second and yanked him out the door. I had him by the shoulders and we both made eye contact. I stood there just glaring at him for a minute or two, not saying a word. Seth could do nothing but look back at me and I could hear his rapid breathing. I broke eye contact and still holding him by the arm, I turned him to the side and landed a stinging, standing spanking to his backside. Seth was yelping and crying out and was hopping up and down with each swat I landed. It was only about 10 smacks but they found their mark and Seth felt each and every one. I then turned him to face me.

"How dare you lock me out of my car, Young Man!" I said firmly.

I then landed another 10 smacks to his smarting backside and he also jumped up and down, squealing from the stinging swats. He was rubbing his smarting bottom furiously.

"How could you be so irresponsible and careless with your brother's property and doing something you know you are not supposed to be doing? You just wait until I get you on my knee tonight, mister," I said to him and plopped his aching bottom on the car seat and buckled his seatbelt. Seth was crying so hard he could hardly come up for air.

The ride home was quiet except for Seth's sobs as he tried to get himself under control. I could see him shifting in his seat as the spanking I gave him was making this ride uncomfortable. He looked out the passenger window and would not look over my way. I began to feel for my naughty little Cub, knowing that what awaited him when we got home was not going to be pleasant for either of us. Before long I was pulling in the garage and I could hear Seth's breathing become rapid again. I turned the car off and took my keys out.

"Stay in your seat," I said to him.

I got out and grabbed my bag and then came around and opened his car door and motioned for him to get out. I closed the door and we walked to the kitchen door with him in front of me and my hand on his shoulder. Esme opened the door and held it open for us. We walked in and Esme knew something had happened by Seth's face.

"Seth, are you okay?" Esme asked wrapping her arms around our Cub. He cried in her arms.

I put my bag down on the counter and noticed Jake and the others were standing by the stairs talking to Billy. Jake looked over and saw Esme holding Seth in her arms. Jake saw red and made a dash for Seth. I saw him coming and I blocked his path. Esme pushed Seth behind her and let out a growl. Jake tried to get by me, but I stepped in his path again and caught him by the shoulders.

"You will have to go through me first. You let your brother alone. I will deal with him. You go to your room," I said angrily to him.

"No! The little punk deserves it. He stole my car! What kind of brother does that," Jake said reaching for Seth.

"I said I will deal with him. He will be punished, but I will be the one to discipline him. Not you. Now you get up to your room and stay there until I come to deal with you for disobeying me and coming to the station. Go!" I ordered Jake.

"He probably scratched or dented my car," Jake shouted.

"Jake, Jake, come on. You and I will go out and look your car over and I will fix any dent or scratch that might be on it," Rosalie said to Jake and ushered him out to the garage.

As they passed Seth on the way to the garage, they both gave Seth an angry look. Esme did not like that and shoved her Cub behind her again and uttered another low growl to them. Rosalie and Jake then went to the garage. Esme then grabbed Seth and smacked him on his bottom also.

"You naughty little Cub. How could you do such a thing?" Esme scolded him. He began tearing up again.

"You go to your room and stay there and don't you come out until I call you to my study, now go," I said sharply to Seth and pointed to the stairs.

Seth walked to the stairs and when he got to the steps, Billy looked at him and grabbed his arm. Billy was talking to Seth. Esme then talked to me.

"Carlisle, you are upset and so am I. Before you deal with our Cub, you and I are going to go on a hunt. When we come back, you can deal with him," Esme said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Seth, when you are finished speaking with Billy, go to your room," I said to him again.

"Y-yes Dad," Seth sobbed out.

Esme and I left to go on a hunt. We weren't out the door too long and Jake and Rosalie came back into the kitchen. Seth was still over talking to Billy. Emmett and Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper were also in the living room.

"See, no damage. Now calm down before you get yourself into more trouble," Rosalie said to Jake.

"Seth, go to your room, now," Edward said seeing Jake come in.

Seth looked over and Jake did also at the same time. Their eyes met and Jake lost it. He ran toward Seth before Edward or Emmett could grab him.

"Jake! No!" Edward yelled flashing to them along with Emmett.

Jake had grabbed Seth and they both struggled and fought. Jake shoved Seth and sent him flying. Jake then charged at Seth and they fell on the floor. Jake was on top of Seth and drew his fist back. Emmett flashed and grabbed Jake off of Seth before he could hit him.

"Hey, cool it, wolf bro," Emmett said holding Jake in his arms.

"Seth, go to your room before someone gets hurt," Edward said to Seth.

Seth looked at Jake then at Edward and then back to Billy.

"Go ahead son, go to your room," Billy said to Seth.

Seth shook his head in acknowledgement to Billy and turned to start up the stairs. Jake relaxed and Emmett loosened his grip. Jake then shook Emmett off and lunged at Seth and yanked him off the stairs. They began struggling and were getting close to Billy.

"Stop it! Both of you," Bella shrieked at them.

"Be careful of Billy," Rosalie yelled.

"Knock it off you two," Jasper yelled.

Jake and Seth continued to struggle and Jake got a good hold on Seth and shoved him and then lunged at him. They both lost their balance and both of them fell backward and stumbled back right onto Billy in his chair. They flipped Billy's chair backward and the three of them all fell backwards onto Billy and his chair, with the two of them landing on Billy.

Billy began gasping for breath and clutching his chest. He couldn't get his breath. Jake and Seth, realizing what they had done, jumped off of him. Billy was still gasping and holding his chest and grimacing in pain.

"Billy!" Edward and Rosalie screamed. The others all ran to Billy as Jake and Seth stood wide-eyed looking down at Billy.

"Dad, are you okay," Jake asked panicked.

"Move Jake, let me through," Rosalie called to Jake.

"Billy, can you breathe?" Edward asked. Billy couldn't get his breath and kept gasping and clutching his chest.

"He'll be okay, won't he Edward?" Seth asked worried.

"I'll undo his shirt and we need to lay him out flat," Rosalie said. Edward and Rosalie grabbed Billy and pulled him out of his chair laying him flat on the floor.

"Is he alright?" Jake asked. "Dad, dad can you hear me," Jake called kneeling down next to Billy.

"Emmett, call Dad," Edward yelled.

"Edward, he's having a heart attack," Rosalie yelled out.

"NOOOOO!" Jake screamed…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6 -- Tending to Those in Need

**Chapter 6 – Tending to Those in Need**

_**Edward & Rosalie:**_

"Bella, get Dad's bag from the counter," Edward yelled to Bella.

"Edward, let's get him flat on the floor," Rosalie said. "Alice, get Dad's blood pressure cuff from the medical room," Rosalie told her.

"Is he going to be okay," Jake asked anxiously.

"Get out of the way, Jake," Rosalie said to him.

Bella was back in a flash with the medical bag. Alice also flashed back with the blood pressure cup. Rosalie gave the stethoscope to Edward to listen to Billy's heart and Rosalie took his blood pressure.

"His blood pressure is 188/98," Rosalie said. "Give me Dad's bag," Rosalie said.

"That can't be good," Jake said worried even more now.

"Jake, get back, I need room," Edward said.

Bella handed her the medical bag and Rosalie fished around in it until she found the vial of nitroglycerine pills. She opened the vial and took a pill out.

"Billy, open your mouth and keep this pill under your tongue. Let it dissolve there. Take deep, even and slow breaths," Rosalie instructed him.

"His heart is beating rapidly, but it is calming down. We need to move him to the medical room and get him on the monitor," Edward said.

Edward lifted Billy up and flashed with him to the medical room. Rosalie grabbed the medical bag and blood pressure cuff and flashed to the room also. They got him on the bed in the medical room and turned the monitors on. Rosalie put the blood pressure cuff on and set the monitor to take his blood pressure every 30 minutes, she then put oxygen on him. Edward checked his heart again. Rosalie also had the pulse meter on his finger. His pulse was still rapid.

"His heart is slowing down, the nitro must be kicking in," Edward said.

"Is he okay now?" Seth asked.

"Shut up and get out of here," Jake yelled to Seth.

"Hey, no yelling in here. You'll only upset Billy," Rosalie said to Jake. "If you do it again, I'll have Emmett take you out of here," Rosalie threatened.

All of the Cullen children were standing around the room out of concern for Billy and to keep Jake and Seth under control.

"You're not Dad, what do you know about medicine?" Jake asked.

"Edward has been to medical school twice and Rosalie once. Dad asked them to go to med school. He wanted Rosalie to go to get a woman's perspective on medicine. They both have MD's but they don't practice. Dad's the true doctor here, but they are good in a pinch like this," Alice explained.

"I didn't know that," Jake said still intently watching Billy's breathing.

"Just keep taking deep breaths Billy. Do you have any chest pains?" Edward asked.

"No, just from those two knuckleheads falling on me," Billy said indicating Jake and Seth.

"You guys are toast when Pops finds this out," Emmett said to them.

"Don't remind me," Jake said.

"You deserve it too. You should have listened to what Dad told you to do," Bella said to them.

"Look who's talking," Jake said.

"She's right. Stop talking about it in front of Billy," Edward said with firmness.

"I think you just had the wind knocked out of you Billy, and you had another panic attack. Your readings are getting better by the minute," Rosalie said reassuring Billy.

"Thanks," Billy said.

"Is he better?" Jake asked again.

"Yes, he is, but we need Dad to look him over," Edward said.

Just then they heard the kitchen door open and close and two sets of footsteps hurrying toward where they were.

"Speaking of Papa," Jasper said. A second after that Mom and Dad came into the room.

_**Carlisle:**_

"What on earth happened?" Esme asked.

"Billy, what happened?" I asked him rushing to his side.

"Just a little accident," Billy replied. "I'm better now. These two were my saviors," Billy said indicating Edward and Rosalie.

"We think he just had the wind knocked out of him and had another panic attack," Edward explained.

"How did he get the wind knocked out of him?" I asked. No one answered right away. Everyone just looked at one another. "I asked how he got the wind knocked out of him." I said again.

"Uh…" Edward began.

"It was our fault. Seth and I were fighting and we fell onto dad, knocking him and his chair over backwards and we fell on top of him," Jake admitted.

"You mean you were fighting Wolf bro, you attacked Seth," Emmett said.

"Nobody asked you," Jake said smartly.

"What? You two were fighting again? Now Billy is hurt. I'm going to check him over and you two go to your rooms," I said to Jake and Seth.

"No, I want to stay," Jake said refusing.

"Me too, Dad," Seth added.

"Go now!" I said again pointing toward the door. I was livid at those two but I didn't want to upset Billy any more than he was already.

"Carlisle, let them stay. At least until you check Billy over," Esme said to me.

I just eyed both Jake and Seth and gave them a warning look. I decided for Billy's sake not to make them leave the room just yet. Billy may worry if I send them both out now and they would probably go at it again if I know Jacob.

"Okay, you can stay until I check Billy out. Looks like you two did a great job," I said to Rosalie and Edward.

"His blood pressure was 188/98 and his heart and pulse were rapid. He was clutching his chest and gasping for air. We thought it was a heart attack so I gave him a nitroglycerine tablet under his tongue. It seemed to help as his vitals are almost back to normal," Rosalie explained.

"Excellent. You two did a marvelous job. I'm sure you helped to settle Billy down," I said as I began examining him. After I finished checking Billy over for myself, I deemed Rosalie and Edward correct. No heart attack, just the wind knocked out of him. "I want an EKG on him," I said.

"I'll do it Dad," Rosalie said. She then went to get the machine and pulled it over.

"Thank you Princess," I said to her.

"You'll have to lift your shirt, Billy," Rosalie said.

"Everyone out of the room so Billy can have some privacy," I said to all my children. "Jacob and Seth, upstairs to your rooms and no arguing," I said sternly.

"Yeah, I'm going," Jake said turning to walk out. Seth stayed and walked over to Billy as Rosalie was putting the EKG leads on him.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't mean for this to happen," Seth said.

"You didn't start the fight, Seth," Billy said.

"No, but I caused this by taking Jake's car," Seth admitted.

"Come and talk with me later, Seth," Billy said. "I'm a little tied up now," Billy said smiling.

"Sure thing, Chief Black, if Dad ever lets me out of my room again," Seth said giving me a slight glance.

"Upstairs now, Seth," I said to him.

"Yes sir," Seth answered and turned to go to his room.

"Billy, I'm going to draw blood and have a cardiac enzyme test done to make sure it wasn't a heart attack. Edward, can you run the blood to the lab for me?" I said to Edward.

"Sure thing Dad," Edward said. I drew the sample and handed Edward the vial along with the order. He left and ran it to the hospital. I gave instructions to call me with the results.

"I'll monitor him," I said to Rosalie.

"I don't mind looking after him Dad," Rosalie said.

"Hey, don't steal my beautiful doctor," Billy said to me. Rosalie looked at Billy and smiled. If we were able to blush, she would have been beet red.

"Well I see I'm not needed here," I said laughing.

"Carlisle, you're needed upstairs to deal with those two," Billy reminded me.

"Yes, I guess I better go have a chat with those two," I said. "I'll be back to check on you," I said to Billy.

"I know they deserve to be punished, but don't be too hard on them. I'm okay," Billy said to me.

"I'll only be as hard as I have to be. Besides, this could have turned out worse," I reminded him. Billy sighed with a knowing look on his face. I turned and walked toward the door. "Call me if you need me," I said to Rosalie. She nodded.

"They'll still be in one piece," Rosalie said to Billy. "Believe me, I've been there and Dad has always been fair," Rosalie explained. "They're going to get their tails spanked though, but you won't hear it down here."

"I know, Carlisle is a great father," Billy said. "They need someone like him to keep them on the right track. I don't know what has gotten into Seth lately," Billy said.

Walking out my children and Esme all were waiting for me in the living room. They were all anxious to hear about Billy. I explained what had happened and that I wouldn't know for sure if it was a heart attack or not until I got the cardiac enzyme test results back.

"What happened?" I asked my children.

"Rosie came in with Jake from checking over his car and Seth was talking with Billy. When Jake spied Seth still down here, he lunged at him and they fought and got too close to Billy and fell on Billy knocking him and his chair backwards and they fell on top of him," Emmett explained.

"It happened so fast. We tried to hold them back, but Jake settled down and when Emmett relaxed his hold on him, Jake got free and attacked Seth," Jasper said.

"So Jake started this," I said to them.

"Yeah, I-I guess so," Emmett said.

"This is enough with this fighting and Seth with these stunts," I said turning toward the stairs.

"Carlisle, let's go hunt. We didn't get a chance to quench our thirst," Esme said to me.

"No, I need to wait for the results," I said to her.

"Just a quick hunt, just to get a little nourishment so you can control yourself when you deal with my babies," Esme said. "Rosalie is here for the results and Edward will be right back."

"All right, just for a little bit," I said as we quickly left.

"Man, Jake and Seth are going to really get it when Pops gets a hold of them," Emmett said.

"I'd hate to be them," Bella said.

After a short hunt, Esme and I came back to the house. I felt better since feeding and now I knew I had to deal with my two wolf sons. I hate this part of being a parent. Esme was right insisting I hunt first. I had calmed down and now I felt I could deal with Seth and Jake and be under control.

"Did you have a good hunt?" Edward asked as we came in.

"Yes, how is Billy?" I asked.

"Holding his own. Rosalie has been with him the entire time. The hospital called, the heart enzyme test came back negative for a heart attack, so he just had the wind knocked out of him and a panic attack. The last time I checked his vitals, he was stable," Edward explained.

"Wonderful! You and Rosalie did an excellent job and I want you to know I am very proud of both of you." I praised him.

"Thanks Dad, its Billy you know," Edward said.

"Yes, how about Jake and Seth? Did they behave while we were gone?" I asked.

"Yes, they went to their rooms like you said. No more fights," Edward said.

"We kept an eye on them so they wouldn't start again, Pops," Emmett said.

"Thank you. I'm proud of all of you for the way you handled this mess. I'm especially proud of how you kept things under control. You did a great job, all of you," I praised my children.

"Thanks Daddy," Alice said. "We tried to help as much as we could. This has been hard on Jake too," Alice said.

"I know, I sure hope this is it for Seth and his pranks," I said. "I'm going to ask you all to give us some privacy now, while I deal with our two miscreants," I said to my children.

"Of course dear, we'll either go into town or over to the cottage," Esme said.

"Dad, don't be too hard on Jake," Bella said.

"Jake disobeyed me twice and now I find out he was the one who caused the fighting and the panic attack on Billy. He will have to answer to me for that," I said to her.

"What about Billy, Dad?" Edward asked.

"He won't hear the punishment since he is human and does not have the sensitive hearing like the Pack or our wolfies," I explained.

"Rosie's staying with Billy, should I go get her?" Emmett asked.

"No, let Rosalie stay with Billy, the rest of you can go," I said to them.

"Boy, that will be music to Rosalie's ears hearing Jake get his," Leah said.

"I'm not so sure, Rosalie and Jake have a unique relationship. They act like they can't stand one another, but they really do care for one another, and would die for one another. I think this is why Rosalie is taking care of Billy," I explained to them.

"So she's not such a stuck up after all," Jasper said to Leah.

"Hey, watch how you talk about my Rosie," Emmett said.

"I wasn't knocking her, I was trying to explain to Leah that Rosalie is all talk, she is a very caring person," Jasper said.

"Oh, that's alright then," Emmett said.

"Dope," Jasper said to his brother.

"That's enough, don't you two start bickering," Esme warned Jasper and Emmett.

"I need to get this over with," I said as I started ascending the stairs.

"Children, let's go to the cottage," Esme said gathering everyone and giving me a sad smile. "Carlisle...," Esme called to me.

"Your babies will be just fine," I said to her. She grinned back at me.

As I walked upstairs and got to my study, I stopped and called down the hall to my wolf boys. "Jake and Seth, come to my study," I said. I then entered my study to wait for my errant boys. I was standing and leaning against the front of my desk with my arms crossed. I had a stern look on my face as first Jake came and stood in the doorway and I motioned for him to come in and take a seat. Then Seth came and when he saw Jake, he looked warily from Jake to me.

"Come on Seth, Jake will not lay a hand on you," I said sharply looking at Jake in warning at him. Jacob just rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, mister," I said sternly to him.

"I wasn't rolling them at you," Jake said back to me.

"See that you don't," I said to him again.

"Okay, okay," Jake said shaking his head.

"Watch the attitude my naughty wolf son," I said to him.

"I don't have an attitude…yet!" Jake said giving me a sly look.

"And I haven't started your punishment…yet!" I said back to him.

"My punishment? What did I do?" Jake asked as if he was the innocent one here.

"You disobeyed me twice, and you started a fight with your brother causing your father to have the wind knocked out of him and a panic attack," I said to him. "Is that enough or should I go on," I asked him.

"Go on? What else did I do?" Jake asked pushing it.

"I told you I would punish Seth, and that you would not touch him," I reminded him.

"Well, you weren't doing it soon enough to suit me," Jake said. "I saw an opportunity, and I thought I'd give you a hand or a fist," Jake said glaring at Seth.

"Jacob Cullen! I'm going to give you a hand right here in front of Seth over my knee, if you don't drop that attitude. I give the punishments in this corporation Young Man, and I see I'm going to have to give you a little reminder of that," I said grabbing him and pulling him up.

"Hey…wait a minute Dad…I-I was just thinking out…out loud," Jake said trying to keep his backside away from my hand.

"Hold still if you don't want to be put across my knee in front of your brother," I warned him. He stopped and stood still.

"Aw…man…," Jake complained as I landed two whacks to his bottom. "OWW! OWW! Da-ad, that smarts," Jake said rubbing his stinging bottom.

"That's just a preliminary of what is to come," I informed him.

"Oh goody!" Jake said smirking.

"Oh, so you're anxious, let's get to it then," I said pulling him toward me.

"No…no, I was just being a…a…," Jake stuttered.

"A brat?" Seth said.

"Shut up car thief," Jake said smartly to Seth. That earned him another SMACK.

"OUUCH!" Jake shouted.

"Keep it up," I said now sitting him back down on his smarting backside.

"Oww! That hurts to sit down, Dad," Jake complained jumping back up.

"Sit anyway." I said pointing at the chair. Jake gingerly sat back down.

"Still hurts," Jake said to me.

"You asked for it. Let's get to the important part here," I started to say.

"Yeah, Seth having the nerve to steal my car," Jake said glaring at Seth.

"I said I was sorry," Seth came back.

"That's not what I was talking about," I said to them.

"What else is there," Jake said to me.

"The way you two acted in front of a guest in this house. That was uncalled for. I've never been so embarrassed of my children than I have been this evening. Do you two realize how close Billy came to having a real heart attack? You tipped him over in his chair and landed on him. You could have broken his ribs. You as wolves are as hard as we are in a different way. You could have seriously hurt him, but you two just kept on fighting until your brothers pulled you apart and attended to Billy," I pointed out to them.

"We didn't plan on hurting dad," Jake said to me.

"But you did! You, Young Man, you were told to let the discipline to me and you disobeyed me twice this evening. First you left the house and showed up at the station, and then you went at it again when you came home and I left to go hunt. How do you think Billy felt seeing you to go at it? Not to mention the rude behavior you displayed in front of a guest in our home," I scolded them.

"It was just dad, he's not really a guest," Jake said.

"Yes he is. He's family, yes, but he's also our guest and I will not have my children acting like a bunch of out of control chimpanzees going at each other in front of guests. You will never act like that again. You are both in serious trouble and we are going to deal with things right now," I said to them.

"Oh no, come on Dad, we're all upset, let this go for a change," Jake said to me.

"I'm not letting anything go except my hand against your backside, mister," I said sternly to Jake.

"Maybe you should think on things tonight and maybe tomorrow morning you might come up with a better plan," Jake said to me.

"Seth, go to your room until I call you back here," I said to Seth.

"Yes Dad," Seth said getting up and heading for the door.

"Think I'll go take a shower," Jake said also starting for the door.

"Jacob William Cullen!" I called to him.

"Uh oh, the full name," Jake said slowly turning toward me.

"Get back here right now," I said to him. He began slowly walking toward me.

"You rang?" Jake said standing in front of me.

"Don't be cute. Go bring me the strap," I instructed him.

"What for?" Jake asked.

"Bring it here and I'll show you," I said glaring at him now.

"Oh you want it for Seth, I'll go get it then," Jake said walking toward the closet.

I then made my way to the couch. Jake grabbed the strap from the closet and turned to see that I had now moved to the couch and was sitting down in the middle of it. Jake walked over to me and stood in front of me and handed me the strap.

"Here you go, Dad. Well, I'm going to get my shower now," Jake said turning toward the door.

"Jacob, one more step and you're going to feel this strap in the worst way," I warned him.

"Which way is worse?" Jake asked being silly.

"Get over here!" I said sternly having enough of his antics.

Jake came and stood in front of me. I pointed to my right side. He put his head down and glumly made his way to stand by my right side. I motioned for him to drop his pants. He put his head back and scrunched his face up in disgust. I then handed him the strap.

"What do I do with this," Jake asked holding it and looking from it to me.

"Hold it for me until I ask for it," I said to him.

"How about I hang it back up so it won't be in your way," Jake suggested now smiling at me and shaking his head yes multiple times.

"How about I take it back and use it during your entire spanking instead of just at the very end," I said reaching for the strap.

"No, that's okay Dad. I don't mind holding it for you," Jake said grabbing it away from my reach.

"You're not doing yourself any favors! Over my knee," I said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him forward. Jake plopped himself over my lap. I got him situated and Jake held the strap in his right hand.

"Don't let that strap drop," I warned him. "Ready?" I asked him.

"Begin maestro!" Jake said to me. I just shook my head at him as I brought my hand down on his rump. "Ow! What's the name of that tune, 'Come on Dad, Light my Fire," Jake said chuckling.

"I'll light your fire," I said as I began spanking his naughty, disobedient bottom the way it deserved to be spanked. I gave him about 20 good SMACKS and then addressed him.

"Don't you ever disobey me again when I tell you to stay home," I said as I landed another 6 SMACKS to him. "Don't you ever fight with your brother or any member of this family again," I said adding another 6 SMACKS. "You will never act like this again and especially not when we have guests, even if the guest is your dad, Billy," I said adding another 10 SMACKS. "Think you got this now," I asked him.

"Y-yes d-dad, I-I'm s-sorry," Jake sobbed out. He was not very comfortable at the moment.

"Who does the disciplining in this family?" I asked him.

"You do, Dad," Jake sobbed.

"Who else?" I asked him.

"M-mom," Jake blubbered.

"Excellent! Think you got it now?" I asked him halting my assault on his rump.

"Y-yes ss-ssiirr…," Jake stuttered out.

"Okay, let's make sure. Hand me the strap," I said holding my hand down for the strap.

"No please Dad, it hurts and I got the message," Jake pleaded.

"Good, I'm just going to reinforce the message," I said holding my hand waiting for the strap.

"Please…my butt is steaming," Jake begged.

"Hand me the strap," I said sternly now. Jake reluctantly placed it in my hand.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"You're not welcome," Jake said back to me.

"Ja-cob!" I said giving him a warning. I laid the strap on his upturned sore rump. "Ready?" I asked.

"Dad pleeeease…" Jake cried latching onto my leg.

I raised the strap and brought it down sharply.

"OUUUCCHH!" Jake shrieked wildly kicking his feet back and forth.

I raised the strap again and brought it down once again across his sit spots.

"OOOOWWWWW! DAA—AAD! I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Jake shouted frantically kicking and latching tighter to my leg.

"Are we going to have to go over this again, or do you think you got the message," I asked him.

"Message received and delivered…I-I won't do it again, Dad, please…please…," Jake pleaded.

"Good. Now lay here until you get yourself under control," I said as I laid the strap down next to me.

Jake stayed over my lap until his crying subsided and he calmed down. I was rubbing his back and I pulled his underpants up. He didn't like that since the material rubbed against his sore, stinging backside, but he didn't want them down either just in case he incurred another dose. He finally settled down enough for me to talk to him.

"Ready to get up?" I asked him.

"Yes, please," Jake said. I helped raise him up and he pulled his pants up. I then stood up and he looked at me and met my eyes.

"This will not happen again, Jacob, or the whole spanking will be with the strap," I said to him picking up the strap again and holding it up in front of him.

"Yes sir," Jake said to me. "Can I go see dad," Jake asked.

"Not just yet, let him relax a little and you need to go to your room and settle down some more so you don't upset him. I'll call you down a little later and then you can see him," I said to him.

"Okay," Jake said. "Sorry Dad," Jake said turning back to me. We began walking to the door. When we got to the door of my study I stopped him.

"Oh, Jacob," I said to him.

"Yes Dad?" Jake asked facing me.

"Give me your car keys," I said holding my hand out to him.

"What for?" Jake asked.

"No driving for 2 weeks," I said to him.

"WHAT? That's not fair! Come on Dad, you toasted my butt, why can't I drive," Jake whined.

"I can make it a month if you would like," I offered to him.

"No, but what about school? We have to walk to school now?" Jake asked.

"Yes, or I can take you in the morning. You need to learn there are consequences to your actions," I replied.

"I thought the strap was a consequence," Jake said looking at the strap I was still holding in my hand.

"It is, and not being allowed to drive for the next two weeks will ensure that this lesson is learned," I said to him. "Now give me your keys," I said to him.

"Aww, da-ad," Jake whined again. "I just got Jet back, please, pretty please," Jake begged.

"Jacob, put your keys right here in my hand," I said slapping my left hand with the strap by mistake. "OUCH!" I yelped. I forgot about the strap and brought it down on myself.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Okay Emmett, here you go! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Jake laughed as he put his keys in my hand.

"It's not funny," I said as slipped the keys in my pocket and vigorously rubbed my hand.

"Oh yes it is! Wait till I tell the others," Jake laughed. "That was worth getting the strap for," Jake said laughing. "HA ha ha ah ha ha ha ha!"

"Smart aleck!" I said to him. "Go to your room, now." I said.

"Ice would help that," Jake suggested.

"I guess you would like to bring me the ice too," I said to him.

"Of course, anything I can do to help," Jake said still laughing.

"No, I think you better go laugh it off in your room," I suggested to him.

"Sure thing Emmett…I mean Dad! Ha ha ha," Jake laughed and turned to go to his room.

"Jacob," I said to him before he left.

"Yes sir?" Jake asked turning around.

"Come here, son," I said holding my arms open for him. Jake smiled and fell into them. "Don't make me have to do that again," I said hugging him tight and kissing the top of his head.

"I'll try my best, Dad," Jake said returning the hug.

"I'll always love you my wolf son," I said ruffling his hair.

"I love you too, Em…uh…Dad," Jake said giving me a sly grin and glance.

"Get out of here," I said to him laughing. Crazy kid!

He laughed all the way to his room…now to deal with my Cub…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: I don't know what Jake's middle name is, but I thought he might be named after Billy, so I picked William. **_

_**Please give reviews! They mean so much!**_


	7. Chapter 7 -- A Little Nudge

**Chapter 7 – A Little Nudge**

_**Seth:**_

I've been in my room since being sent here and waiting for Dad to utter the dreaded words summoning me to his study. I hate having to wait for my punishment but he dealt with Jake first. I could hear Jake's turn with Dad and heard him yelp when he felt the strap. Now it's my turn and I'm going to get it worse. Jake only got two swats with the strap and Dad told me if I pulled another stunt, I was going to get the strap. I'm sure I'm getting the entire spanking with that horrid thing. I'm not looking forward to this. I feel really bad about taking Jake's car and now I have to answer to Dad. I feel responsible for what happened to Billy also. I'm just glad that he is okay. I heard Jake leave Dad's study and go to his room. It won't be long and I will hear those dreaded words. Oh no, it's here…

"Seth, come to my study," my father said in a normal tone.

I could feel my stomach begin to churn as I knew it was now my turn. I stood for a moment trying to get my courage up to go face my disappointed and angry father. I've let him down again and I still can't tell him what is going on. Not with those two troublemakers and their video. I have to keep quiet and not let on to him why I keep acting up. He is really going to be upset with me.

"Seth, I will not call you again," my father warned.

I knew I better get my tail in there because I do not want my Dad to have to come and get me. That would not be good for my tail end. He's upset with me enough. Gathering the tiny bit of courage I finally found hidden deep within me, I slowly opened the door and began my walk of shame and doom to my Dad's dreaded study. It didn't take long to arrive at the door which was closed. I stood for a moment, trying to think of a plan of escape, but realized whatever I tried to do, Dad would get their before me and I would really be in for it then. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Son," Dad said to me.

At least he didn't sound angry. I slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open and stepped inside closing the door behind me. I was afraid to look at my father but knew I couldn't put it off any longer. My Dad was waiting for me with the strap in his hand. He was standing in front of his desk leaning against it with his arms crossed in front of him and the strap dangling from his right hand. He motioned to the chair in front of him.

"Take a seat, son," Dad said to me.

I shook my head 'yes' in understanding and made my way to the chair and sat myself down in it. I kept my head down and just held my hands in my lap. I was wishing I could shrink down to the size of an ant and run out of there, but I just sat there waiting for my father to begin.

_**Carlisle:**_

I looked at my baby Cub sitting before me with his head bowed in shame. I almost felt sorry for him but could not let on that I did. I had to stop this behavior and his actions will not be tolerated. He skipped school, allowed his so-called 'friends' to take his brother's car for a joy drive with no license and was indirectly responsible for Jake's outbursts and Billy's panic attack. He needs to answer for this action.

"Seth Cullen, what on earth possessed you to allow those two boys, who you were told to stay away from, to take your brother's car out and race around in it?" I asked him. Seth just kept his head down.

"Please look at me when I'm speaking to you, Young Man," I said sternly to him. Seth did put his head up and faced me.

"I-I…it…just…kinda happened," Seth said.

"That is not an answer. Whose idea was this?" I asked him.

"Their idea, Dad," Seth said.

"Then why did you go along with it?" I asked wondering what his answer would be.

"I-I…just did," Seth answered.

"Seth, ever since you met those two you have been in trouble. I told you not to hang around with them anymore and you disobeyed me again. How many times am I going to have to deal with you before you get it through your head that these boys are no good and cause you nothing but trouble?" I put to him.

"I-I don't know, Dad. I just can't…I…they're my friends and it's hard not…to be with them," Seth explained glancing from me to the strap I was holding in my hand.

"They're not your friends. You cannot stop looking at what I am holding in my hand. What am I holding, Young Man?" I asked him.

"The…s-strap," Seth said quietly.

"What did I say I was going to do if you got in trouble again with those boys?" I asked him.

"You were going to use the strap on me," Seth said softly.

"Are you satisfied now?" I said to him.

"No sir, I don't want the strap," Seth said pleadingly.

"It's a little late for that. You took your brother's car, let your friends drive it and drive erratically with it, no license and you also skipped your afternoon classes. Do you realize how disappointed I am in your behavior?" I asked him.

"Y-yes sir, I know better and I know I'm in trouble," Seth admitted.

"That's putting it mildly. Who are those boys and I want names," I ordered him.

"No Dad, it's my fault. I'll take my punishment but I won't tell on my friends or give their names," Seth said with determination.

"So you are willing to bear the blame for this and take the punishment and let your friends get by without any punishment?" I asked him.

"Yes s-sir," Seth said.

"Why are you doing this and why would you go along with them and disobey me again? You know you would get caught," I said to him.

"I-I just went along with them. They wanted to have some fun and so I went with them," Seth said.

"I will not tolerate this behavior. I want it stopped now and you are not allowed around those boys again. Do you hear me?" I said to him.

"Yes, yes Dad," Seth said.

"If you're not going to tell me who they are or explain your actions or tell my why you are getting into trouble all the time, you leave me no choice but to follow through with my warning. Come with me to the couch," I said walking toward the couch.

"Yes sir," Seth answered and followed me to the couch.

As we got to the couch, I took my usual position of sitting in the middle of the couch. I sat with my legs extended out and motioned for Seth to stand at my right side. He complied and waited for my next instructions. He began unbuttoning his jeans.

"Leave your pants on for now," I said to him. Seth stopped immediately with a look of relief. "Lay across my knee, Seth," I said to him.

Seth then draped himself across my lap. I adjusted him and then addressed him.

"Seth, you hold onto this strap and don't you dare drop it while I am spanking you. You will hand it to me when I ask for it," I said handing him the strap. He reluctantly took the strap. I grabbed hold of him and asked, "Ready?"

"Yes s-sir," Seth said as he began sobbing.

"I'm going to warm your seat up and then I'm going to strap you," I said to him.

Seth began crying softly. I then began spanking his jean-clothed bottom with my hand. When I landed the first SMACK, Seth began crying out loud. I continued his spanking bringing my hand down sharply with each SMACK. Seth felt every whack I landed on him and he voiced his feelings by openly crying and sobbing now. I covered his entire bottom and then moved on to his sit spots. He began howling at that. I then gave a few on his thighs and he began kicking his feet.

"Hold your feet still and stop kicking," I said firmly to him.

I then landed a few more to his thighs and then finished up with about four smacks to his rump again. Seth was crying loudly and non-stop. I let him lay there and cry it out. After about 15 minutes he was just sniveling and I then pulled him up. I stood him to my right side again. He was still sniveling and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Did it hurt?" I asked him.

"Yyeess," Seth sobbed out.

"Are you going to listen to me now and stay away from those boys and stop misbehaving?" I asked him.

"I'll t-try," Seth said.

"You better do more than try, mister," I scolded him.

I then reached under the couch and pulled out my foot stool. I put it over by my left foot. Seth was watching intently wondering what was in store for him. I then grabbed him and pulled him in between my legs facing my left knee. I raised my left foot and placed it on the foot stool.

"Drop your pants son, and bend over my left knee," I instructed him.

"NO! No Dad…please not that way," Seth pleaded.

"Yes, that way, now drop your jeans and leave your underpants on and get over my left knee," I said more firmly.

"No Dad…please don't bare butt me," Seth sobbed.

"Drop them and I'm not telling you again," I said firmly to him.

Seth began crying and stood for a moment and then dropped his jeans. He walked forward and stopped at my bent left knee. He was still crying.

"Hand me the strap," I said to him.

He turned and handed me the strap. He then looked back at what awaited him and still stood there sniveling. All of my children hate this position when being spanked by me. It is embarrassing and serves the purpose well. I usually use this position when they have done something especially bad. This particular case calls for it. It will teach him a good lesson in humility and make him think twice before pulling a stunt like this again. Seth still had not positioned himself in place.

"Seth, over my knee," I said to him.

This time he placed himself over my left knee and was dangling over it. I adjusted him to just the right position and then pulled his underpants down. His bottom was red already and I then placed the strap against his stinging backend.

"Six with the strap, Young Man," I informed him.

"Nooooo, pleeeese Dad, nooooo," Seth begged.

_**Seth:**_

_I knew I was in for it for doing this, but I never thought of being placed in this position to receive the strap. This is not only going to hurt like crazy but will be embarrassing as well. I hate this position. Dad put me over his knee like this when I got caught riding the dirt bikes with some of the Pack. I thought that was bad, but this involves the strap. It's only 6…it can't hurt that bad, can it…._

_**Carlisle:**_

It was breaking my heart to have to punish my Cubby like this, but he has earned this and as much as I hate it, I have to do it to teach my little Cub a valuable lesson in other's possessions and disobeying me and acting out in such a risky manner. They could have caused an accident and none of them were licensed. Unfortunately, he has to pay the price for his actions and this has warranted the strap.

"Ready?" I asked. Seth just cried even more now knowing what was about to happen.

**THWACK!** The strap came crashing down with a sharp snap making Seth jerk his head back and kick his legs and shrieked loudly. He began crying and howling. The strap fell right across the middle of his rump near the bottom. I raised the strap and brought it down again.

**THWACK! ** Now across the sit spot. Seth was all out crying now and howling loudly.

"OOWWW! OWW! It hurts!" Seth yelped. Seth was wildly kicking his feet and would be drumming them on the floor if he was not dangling helplessly over my knee.

**THWACK!** Right across the upper thighs. Seth jerked up again and yelped, continuing to cry.

**THWACK!** Another across his rump. Seth howled and cried his eyes out. He was wiggling, kicking his feet and pleading.

"OOOUUCHH! Owww, owww," Seth sobbed.

I know I said six, but I couldn't give him anymore. I felt he learned his lesson and I landed two more SMACKS with my hand to his rump. They weren't that hard, but they woke the sting up. I let him cry it out. Seth was sobbing and crying his eyes out. I began rubbing his back and talking to him.

"Shhhh, son, it's over," I said softly to him. The strap did its job. It took a while but Seth finally calmed down and I picked him up and helped him pull his pants back up and sat back on the couch holding Seth in my arms.

"I-I'm sorry D-Dad," Seth said sobbing.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again. You know better than that," I scolded him but also was kissing his head.

"I-I w-won't Dad," Seth promised.

"I want you to stay away from the boys, they are nothing but trouble. I want you to tell me what is going on with them and you. You know better than to do any of these actions. What has gotten into you and why are you letting them control you and tell you what to do?" I asked him.

"They're just my friends and it was something to do. We didn't mean for anyone to get hurt," Seth explained.

"Someone got hurt. Jake was hurt that you car-napped his car and you have been hurt by getting the strap. Was it worth it?" I asked him.

"No sir…I didn't want to take his car. I felt bad and so does my rear," Seth said wiggling trying to rub some of the sting away.

"Seth, those boys are not your friends. Stay away from them," I said to him.

"But Dad, they are my friends, I-I can't," Seth said to me.

"That's ridiculous. You stay away from them because I don't ever want to have to strap you again," I said firmly to him.

"Believe me, I don't want you to strap me again, man this hurts," Seth said scrunching up his face.

"Better you feel the pain this way rather than something happen where you or someone else got hurt by taking Jake's car and having an accident. This behavior stops now, do you understand me?" I said to him.

"Yes sir," Seth said.

"You have the Pack and Nathan as your friends. I mean it Seth, stay away from those boys. Tell me who they are," I said to him.

"No, you'll introduce yourself to them in the worst way," Seth said.

"Do you want to go back over my knee?" I said to him.

"No sir, but I won't tell on my friends. It's an unspoken friend rule," Seth admitted.

"I can't force you to tell me, so you better stay clear of them and straighten up, Young Man. I miss my Cubby," I said pulling him close and hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Ready to go to your room?"

"Yes sir," Seth said.

I walked him to the door of my study and hugged him again. I then sent him off.

"I love you, my Cubby," I said to him.

"I hope so," Seth said and ran off to his room.

What did that boy mean by that? I decided to let it go for tonight. I needed to go check on Billy and make sure he was still doing okay. I made my way down to the medical room to give Rosalie a break.

_**Medical Room:**_

"Here you go, Billy, here's your supper," Rosalie said bringing him a tray of soup and a sandwich and some milk. "Feel like eating? Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Billy replied. "Ugh, I could eat a steak, potatoes and a beer," Billy said.

"Now Billy, you know you have to watch your diet," Rosalie said setting the tray down.

"Milk?" Billy asked looking at the glass of milk and then at Rosalie.

"No caffeine today," Rosalie said.

"Couldn't you at least make it chocolate milk?" Billy asked.

"No, chocolate has caffeine in it. Besides, Daddy would chew me out if I gave you caffeine or a beer," Rosalie said putting the napkin on Billy's chest and putting salad dressing on the salad.

"You know, Rosalie, I can't thank you enough for all you did for me this evening, and Edward. You were wonderful and I felt safe and that I was in good hands," Billy said to Rose.

"I'm sorry this happened. It's usually not this wild around here. Seth must be going through a stage or something. I felt for Jake too," Rosalie said.

"I think you really love Jake as a brother, but you just don't want him to know it," Billy said. Rosalie looked down with a slight smirk.

"We have a unique relationship," Rosalie said.

"Yes, a sister-brother relationship," Billy said again. "Admit it!"

Rosalie just gave a slight smile and kept her head down admitting nothing.

"I've seen you two go at it and I've seen the two of you stick up for one another. Just like a brother and sister," Billy said forcing her to admit it.

"Okay, okay, I love the stupid mongrel, but don't tell him that," Rosalie said emphatically.

"I knew it!" Billy said triumphantly.

"If you tell him, I'll never admit to it," Rosalie warned him.

"You have my word," Billy said to her.

"Eat your soup and salad. I'm going to take your vitals again for Daddy," Rosalie said.

Rosalie began taking his blood pressure. It was just a little high but much better than before. She then took his pulse and temperature before he ate. Billy was watching her intently.

"You know Rosalie, behind that mask you wear to protect yourself from people getting to know the true you, a beautiful, caring young girl is hiding there. Why don't you let her out more often?" Billy asked her. If Rosalie could blush, she would have been as red as a tomato in embarrassment.

"Billy, you don't know what you're talking about. I don't wear a mask," Rosalie said.

"Yes you do. You want people to think you are mad at the world and have a chip on your shoulder, that's how you project yourself so you don't get hurt. That's not the real you. I met the real you tonight, and I like her much better. I wish she was always around," Billy said touching a nerve.

"No one sees that in me," Rosalie said.

"Because you won't let her out and you keep her hidden. You're a beautiful girl, and a caring girl. You care for everyone in this family. Even the pack, even me," Billy told her.

"You know, you really should do what Daddy says and watch your diet," Rosalie said to him.

"I have to here, Carlisle sees and finds out everything. Jake is right about him. He warned me," Billy said smiling.

"You need to follow his advice, because I'd really like to have you around for a long time yet, Uncle Billy," Rosalie said kissing him on the forehead. She then smiled at him and Billy beamed back at her. "I'll be right back," Rosalie said smiling as she walked out.

Rosalie walked out into the hall and right into me. I was standing there with my arms crossed, bursting with pride at my little Princess.

"What?" Rosalie asked me knowing full well I heard every word.

"I don't think I've ever been prouder of you," I said to her beaming with pride.

Rosalie gave me a small embarrassing smile and walked into the other room. I then went to check on Billy who was still beaming from ear to ear.

"I like that girl," Billy said.

"No one has ever gotten through to her like you just did," I said proudly to Billy.

"She called me Uncle Billy. I like that," Billy said.

"I like that too, it fits well," I said looking at him.

"She didn't leave my side, Carlisle," Billy said to me. You could tell he was very touched by Rosalie's attentiveness to him.

"She finally is beginning to allow herself to show her feelings," I said happily.

"She needs to come out of her shell and be happy. She needs to have fun and enjoy life," Billy said.

"I've tried so many times to get her to open up to me, but she was so hurt and was left to die in an alley by her fiancé. I've never regretted changing her, but she hated me at first and she has at least come around a little with me," I explained.

"Holding onto the past like that, keeps you stuck in a lonely, sad state. She needs to let it go and allow herself to be happy," Billy stated.

"Maybe you can get through to her better than us," I said to him. "You seem to have made some headway already. Let's hope the little nudge you gave her helps to open her up more."

"I'm useful for a few things," Billy laughed.

"You're more than useful, you're needed and loved and don't let me ever hear you talk about yourself like you're not needed again, mister," I scolded him.

"Yes sir!" Billy answered with a grin. I grinned back at him. "Did you punish the boys?"

"Yes, they're still in one piece," I said to him. "I'll let Jake come and see you in a minute after I check you over," I said.

"Can I go to my room now? This feels like a hospital," Billy said.

"I guess that will be okay. You seem to be fine now. I'll have Emmett carry you up when they get back. I called Esme and they will be back any…" I almost finished my sentence.

"We're back people," Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, can you come and carry Billy up to his room," I called to Emmett.

"Sure thing, Pops," Emmett yelled to me. In a few seconds, everyone came in to see how Billy was.

"Looking better there, Billy," Emmett said to him.

"Rosalie took good care of me," Billy said smiling at Rosalie who smiled back at him.

"Is he okay, Carlisle," Esme asked now walking over and checking Billy out. She smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"Yes, he's fine. He would like to go back to his room," I said to Emmett.

"We'll take care of that, come on Eddie, I'll take Billy, you take the chair," Emmett said to Edward.

"Be careful with Uncle Billy," Rosalie said.

"Uncle Billy? Hey, I like that," Emmett said lifting Billy up.

"So do I, it feels right," Edward said smiling at Billy.

"It's official, he is now our Uncle Billy. I love it," Alice said pecking Billy on the cheek and smiling at him. "Hi Uncle Billy," she said.

"Hello my little pixie niece," Billy said grinning at her.

"Wait till Jake hears this," Bella said.

"I heard it, we have sensitive hearing too, ya know!" Jake shouted from upstairs.

"You better be in your room," I called up to him.

"I am, I am, can I see him now?" Jake called to me.

"Yes, he's on his way up," I called back to him. I heard Jake's door open and in a flash Emmett and Edward had Billy upstairs. Jake was happy Billy was okay.

"I think this is wonderful to call him Uncle," Esme said to our children.

"Well, he's more than just an acquaintance, since we consider Jake our brother," Jasper said.

"I like it, brings us all together," Leah said happily. "Is Seth okay, Dad?"

"Yes, he's fine, they're both are. They're not too comfortable sitting though," I said to them. They all chuckled.

_**Later that Evening:**_

_**Seth:**_

Man, that strap hurt. It still stings. When Dad smacked me the first time with the strap, it felt like a strip of white-hot fire was painted across my backside. I mean that stung. Then he gave me 3 more. He said 6 but he must have changed his mind. Thank goodness, that stung but now it is starting to ease a little. Someone is knocking on my door.

"Chief Black! Oh, I mean Uncle Billy," I said to him smiling. He smiled back at me.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course," I said holding my door open for him. He wheeled in and I sat down on my bed while he sat in his chair and faced me. "Ouch!" I yelped forgetting about the sting Dad put there. I turned over and laid on my side. Billy was chuckling.

"Heard you were introduced to the strap tonight," Billy said.

"Yeah, it made quite an impression," I said to him.

"You know, I knew your father, Harry, all our lives. I don't think he would be too happy with your behavior recently. What's the problem son? Are you unhappy here?" Uncle Billy asked me.

"NO! No, I love it here," I said quickly.

"Then why are you making it so difficult for yourself and Carlisle, I mean your Dad?" Uncle Billy asked.

"I-I can't explain it, I can't go into it," I explained to him.

"Carlisle loves you, you know," he said.

"I hope so," I replied.

"Why would you doubt him? He tells you all the time, plus you can tell by the way he and Esme treat you," he told me.

"I-I know, it's just…" I said.

"Just what? He's so worried he's losing you. He comes and sits here watching you sleep every night, Seth," Billy said.

"I know he does. I usually can't fall asleep until he comes in here. Then when he is here, I feel safe and I drift off to sleep," I explained.

"He holds you sometimes too," he told me.

"Really?" I asked stunned.

"Yes, your mother comes in and makes him put you down so he doesn't disturb your sleep. I'd say that's a father who really loves, cares and worries about his son," he informed me.

"Yeah, I-I didn't know he did that…wow," I uttered.

"Do you love him?" Billy asked.

"Yes, of course I do," I replied.

"Then stop hurting him and tell him what is bothering you. Let your father help you through whatever it is that has you doubting yourself and him. The only way this will get better is for you to talk to your dad and tell him the truth of what is going on. Stop hurting him and open up to him, my son, you will feel much better and so will he," Billy advised me.

"It's not that simple…" I began.

"Yes it is…trust him," Billy said to me. "All he wants is your love and trust. You can honor Harry, by letting Carlisle pick up where Harry left off. Now give your uncle a hug goodnight."

I gave Billy or Uncle Billy, a hug and held the door open as he left. I told him I would try my best. I then got ready for bed and crawled under the covers. About an hour later, I heard my door open and close very softly. I then heard my desk chair placed by the side of my bed and felt my father's presence and heard him sit down on the chair like he does every night when he thinks I am asleep. I once again felt safe and began to relax. I heard him say what he usually says every night when he comes in.

"My baby Cubby, please come back to me…"

I began drifting off to sleep…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8 -- The Showdown

**Chapter 8 – The Showdown**

_**Carlisle:**_

It's been a few days since the last episode involving Seth and those troublemakers at school. Billy has fully recovered and is back to himself. He shows no signs of heart trouble and is watching his diet now as Rosalie is keeping close tabs on him and makes his meals for him and sits with him while he eats. Billy has made some headway with Rosalie and she and Billy have become close to the astonishment of Jacob. Although Jake and Rosalie's relationship remains the same, there seems to be more tolerance of each other. Billy's stay here has become a blessing in disguise. Seth is a little more approachable to me and still seems a little distant, but he has improved. No more such incidents have occurred since the carjacking of Jake's prized possession.

We have almost finished the living quarters for Billy, Sam and Emily and soon they will be finished. Billy's stay is almost at a close and we are all going to miss him terribly. Especially, Rosalie. I wonder how this will play out.

I am on the early shift today, so I will be home from the hospital about the same time the boys get out of school. We are going to the Lodge this evening when we all get home and Esme is bringing supper for the pack. I'm on my way already to the hospital, so I'm sure my brood is beginning to stir to get to school.

_**Esme:**_

"Seth and Jacob, breakfast is almost ready. Get down here if you want some," I called to my wolf children. Leah was already down making her plate.

"This looks great Mom," Leah said of the pancakes and bacon I had prepared.

"Eat up sweetheart," I said to her.

"Momma, I'm bringing Billy down and he's as hungry as a bear," Emmett called out to me.

"I have his breakfast all set for him," Rosalie called to Emmett.

"Oh shoot! Emmett, you have to help me score a few pieces of bacon," Billy implored.

"Nothing doing. I tried to get you a piece yesterday, and Rosie about took my hand off…literally," Emmett said.

"I love bacon, just one piece," Billy asked again.

"Oh alright, what should I do?" Emmett asked.

"Distract her and I'll nab a few pieces when she's busy with you," Billy suggested.

"If I get caught, it's your fault," Emmett said to Billy.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell them it was my idea," Billy agreed.

"You better hope Momma doesn't take it out on my backside," Emmett warned Billy.

"Oh, Esme wouldn't be that hard on you," Billy said.

"That's what you think! You better cover your own too," Emmett said laughing.

"Thanks Emmett, I can wheel myself to the table," Billy said to Emmett winking at him to commence his distraction.

"Hey gorgeous, you look beautiful today," Emmett said spinning Rosalie around and dipping and kissing her.

As Emmett distracted Rosie, I saw Billy snatch a few pieces of bacon and Leah giggled. He put his finger up to his lips and quietly indicated for her not to give him away.

"Shhhhhh!" Billy motioned to Leah. Leah just giggled. Billy thought he got away with it until he turned and I was standing smiling at him.

"Billy you know better," I said warning him.

"What? What does Uncle Billy know better…Uncle Billy! You naughty uncle," Rosalie said snatching the pieces of bacon from him.

"Aww, come on Rosie, those few pieces won't hurt me," Billy implored.

"No, they will only raise your salt intake and shoot your blood pressure up," Rosalie scolded her uncle. "And you…" Rosalie said slapping Emmett on the arm.

"Oww, babe," Emmett complained.

"You shouldn't encourage him," Rosalie scolded Emmett now.

Billy was laughing and all eyes were on Rosalie and Emmett and I noticed Billy had secured one slice of bacon and smiled at it when I cleared my throat next to him.

"Ahem!" I said folding my arms and tapping my foot at him.

"Ugh!" Billy said but quickly scarfed down the slice of bacon. I just shook my head and finger at him.

"Billy Black!" I said to him.

"Esme, please don't rat me out to Carlisle…he's been giving me that 'dad' look and I don't like it," Billy said a little uneasy.

"Well, you deserve it. I have a good mind to tell Daddy myself, Uncle Billy!" Rosalie threatened.

"Oh come on now, my beautiful Rose Bud, you wouldn't rat your favorite uncle out to your dad now would you?" Billy said imploring her and buttering her up. "Let your uncle see that beautiful smile so my day will begin with joy," Billy added.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Jake said standing and staring at his dad and Rosalie reacting to her uncle's words. "You're not going to fall for that, are you Rose?" Jake asked her.

"Uncle Billy, how dare you!" Rosalie said coming to her senses. "I should call Daddy right now."

"No, don't bother Carlisle at work," Billy begged her.

"No, let's call Dad and tell him about this Cassanova Moocher!" Jake said getting his phone out.

"Jacob you dial that phone and I'll tell Carlisle you were speeding down the driveway with your car," Billy threatened.

"Of all the lowdown, dirty tricks to do to your own son. I didn't do that. Dad would kill me if he caught me driving while grounded. Take a look around you and count all my witnesses," Jake said indicating everyone standing there.

"You're not supposed to be driving your car yet anyway so stop speeding down the driveway. Tell Daddy Uncle Billy," Rosalie said glaring at Jake.

"You think you're so smart. Just ask Mom…hey Mom…where'd she go?" Jake asked.

"Ah ha…they got you wolf bro," Emmett said laughing. "Give it up and don't call Pops, Jake Wolf."

"You two are in cohoots. No fair. You're supposed to be on my side," Jake said hitting Billy on the arm.

"Jacob, don't hit your father," I said coming in with the morning paper. "Here you go Billy."

"Thanks Esme," Billy said reaching for the paper.

"Hey, I'm the one you adopted here, not him. I always get the raw end of the deal," Jake complained.

"Awe, poor Jakey, you're so abused," Billy said taunting him.

"Billy, how would you like your new living quarters decorated at the lodge?" I asked him.

"I thought you were taking the things from my room here," Billy said.

"No, no, those stay here," I told Billy.

"I thought the things in my room were also for my new quarters at the Lodge," Billy explained.

"Aww, do you have to move there Uncle Billy?" Rosalie asked him.

"Well, of course I do," Billy said to her.

"No you don't. You could stay here," Rosalie said.

"I can't do that, Rose Bud, this is your home. Your mother is probably counting the days until she can get me out," Billy said smiling at me.

"Billy Black, how dare you say such a thing," I scolded him.

"Esme, forgive me. It was presumptuous of me to think that those decorations were for my new quarters. I misunderstood you," Billy said embarrassed.

"Billy Black, you silly man. Those items stay in your room here. We will get you new items for your new quarters in the Lodge," I explained to him.

"My room here?" Billy asked.

"Yes, your room here. That room will always be your room and you can come and stay whenever and for as long as you wish. You don't have to move out if you don't want to," I informed him.

"Really? I get a room here?" Billy asked surprised.

"Of course, Uncle Billy. You don't think we would let our uncle get away that easy. We are all so happy you are our uncle, we don't know why we didn't think of it before," Alice said joining the conversation.

"Heck yeah, Unck! With Jake Wolf here as our brother, you have to be relation to us," Emmett said.

"I don't know what to say, except I am deeply touched by your feelings of me," Billy said.

"I told ya, you're a Cullen now. It grows on ya, don't fight it," Jake said putting his hand on his dad's shoulder.

"Esme, that's so very kind of you. Thank you, but I couldn't live here. I would feel as though I was intruding on your lives. I would like to be able to come and spend a few days here now and then if that is okay," Billy asked me.

"You are always welcome here, Billy. You don't have to ask. You always have a home here with us, anytime you want," Esme said. "You're family, Billy."

"Please don't move out Uncle Billy. I finally got someone who understands me and now you want to leave us," Rosalie pleaded.

"Take sour rose with you, dad," Jake said to Billy.

"Shut up, you bobcat," Rosalie said to Jake.

"Make me, tumble weed," Jake dared her.

"My pleasure," Rose said getting up.

"Stop it right now. Your father isn't the only one who will punish you in this house," I warned them.

"Yeah, her swats sting," Jake admitted.

"Hi Mom," Seth said walking into the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready, sweetheart," I said to him. "Seth, make sure to come home right after school tonight. I want you to help me take supper over to the Lodge tonight," I said to Seth.

"Sure thing, Mom," Seth answered.

"Be here right after school. Your father gets home early, but I want to get the food over there early so I can heat it up and it will be hot by 5:00 p.m." I instructed him.

"Yes Mom, I'll be here," Seth answered.

"Come on Seth, we have to walk to school again since I'm still grounded. That's a long 100 miles to school in this bitter winter with snow past our knees and the wind howling through our hair, no hats or mittens to keep us warm. Oh woe is us, woe is us," Jake lamented endlessly.

"I should go get my violin and play it to accompany that performance," Jasper said to Jake.

"Well, gotta go! Come on Seth, let's get out of here before he breaks our eardrums with that violin," Jake said latching onto Seth and yanking him out the door. "Later people!"

"That's one way to shut him up," Rosalie said laughing.

_**End of School:**_

_**Seth:**_

I just finished my last class and was making my way to my locker when I heard my name called. Oh no, not these two again.

"Hey hold up, Cullen," Jeb shouted.

"What? I have to get going. My Mom wants me home right after school to help her, so make it fast," I said to the two of them. They were standing there looking at me with these evil grins on their faces that said they were proud of themselves.

"We came up with the mother of all pranks! In fact, it involves your mother," Braden explained.

"What involves my mother?" I asked them.

"The ultimate test and this will play right into it with you having to get right home after school to help your old lady," Jeb said.

"Hey, watch how you talk about my Mom," I said getting in his face.

"Calm down, Cullen boy, so you have to get right home huh?" Jeb asked.

"Yes, and by the way, my Dad says I can't hang around with you two anymore. I need to get going so whatever you want to say, do it now," I said beginning to walk outside.

"Are you going with your brother?" Braden asked.

"No, I'm walking straight home," I said.

"First things first, how's your ass doing from your daddy blistering it after you took your brother's car?" Braden asked. "Make another trip over your daddy's knee again?"

"Shut up, it's none of your business," I said to them.

"Yes it is, you never did let us hear your punishments, so this time we will. You will keep your phone on this time because you will do it right here in front of us and put it on speaker. Let's go outside and away from school so no one hears us," Jeb said leading me out of the school and near the woods, but not too far because our cells would drop off.

"What do you mean you'll hear it?" I asked wondering what they had cooked up.

"You're gonna call your Mom and tell her you are not coming to help, and that she can take the stuff by herself. When she starts chewing your ass out, you're going to cuss her out," Jeb said happily dialing our house.

"No way! I don't want to cuss my Mother, I love her," I said.

"Don't you see? That will be the ultimate test to see if your old Man really loves you or you are just his tax write off," Braden said.

"But, she'll be hurt. I don't want to hurt her. I don't know what to say to her," I said to them.

"Here's what you'll say, you call her a name and then add to it as you begin to argue with her and then hang up," Jeb said.

"I bet your Dad kicks you out, you just wait and see," Braden said.

"I don't want to do that," I said to them.

"Oh yes you do, remember this?" Jeb said showing me the video he took on his phone again.

"You do it, or he sends it right now," Braden said. "You have to the count of 3! One-two-thre…", Braden counted.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it," I said grabbing for my phone.

"Here, I'll dial the number for you so you don't try to trick us," Braden said grabbing my phone, dialing our house and putting it on speaker. I could hear the phone ringing.

"Hello? Seth?" Mom said into the phone. Braden quickly handed me the phone.

"Yes, yes it's me Mom," I said to her.

"Are you on your way home, Sweetie?" She asked so kindly.

"No, that's why I'm calling," I explained.

"Oh no, Seth you didn't get in trouble again, did you?" Mom asked worried.

"No, I just can't come home, that's all," I said to her.

"What do you mean you can't come home?" She asked.

"Just that, I can't come. You'll have to take the food over to the Lodge yourself," I said to her rather abruptly.

"Why can't you come home, dear?" Mom asked.

"I just can't, now stop badgering me," I said smartly to her.

"I don't like this attitude, Young Man. You watch your tone when you address me," Mom scolded.

"I'm not coming, you just have to take the food yourself," I said again.

"Listen to me, Seth Cullen. You march yourself right home this minute," Mom scolded me.

"NO! I won't. I said I'm not coming so deal with it," I said sharply again.

"Deal with it? You come home and I'll deal with you, mister," Mom threatened.

"You're all talk. You couldn't hurt a flea," I said to her. I knew that was not true because Mom walloped Jake's and my tail when she found out we were cliff diving on our camping trip last fall.

"Seth Cullen, you get home this minute, and I mean it," Mom said firmly.

"I said I'm not coming. Take your crap there yourself. I'm not your servant," I said smartly to her.

It was killing me talking to my wonderful Mother this way, until I thought about what my Dad was going to do to me when he found out how I sassed Mom.

"Get home or I'm calling your father," Mom threatened.

"Go ahead and call him. I'm not afraid of him. You would tell him too. You're such a snitch, always tattling to Dad what any of us do," I shouted at her.

"Seth, how could you say that to me? Where is all this coming from," Mom asked me.

"From being told to do this and do that and help this one and help that one. Well, what about me? No one ever does anything for me. I have to help everyone else, like helping you take food to the Lodge. I'm not a kid for rent, you know," I said sarcastically to her.

"What has gotten into you?" Mom said. I could tell Mom was crying.

"You, you drive me nuts with having to come home and do your stupid tasks all the time," I shouted again at her. "I'm going straight to the Lodge."

"For the last time, Seth Cullen, get home and help me this minute," Mom said very sternly.

"I don't have to do what you tell me to do, so shut up you b#tch," Seth shouted to Esme on the phone.

"What did you call me?" Esme asked in shock.

"I called you a b#tch", Seth said again. "In case you didn't hear it right, it rhymes with witch!" Seth shouted sarcastically.

"I cannot believe you said that to me," Esme said crying.

"You're a f###ing b#tch!" Seth shouted again.

"Seth…how could you…" Esme said into the phone as I hung up on her. She was crying.

"Oh that was great, Cullen. You'll find out tonight how your Daddy really feels about you," Jeb said.

"I can't wait to hear what he does to you. You better keep this frickin' phone on this time," Braden warned.

_**Carlisle:**_

I had just parked in the garage and I could hear Esme shouting in the kitchen at someone and she was also crying. What is going on now? I quickly grabbed my bag and went in the kitchen from the garage.

"Esme, what's wrong?" I asked grabbing the phone from her.

"Oh Carlisle…nothing…its…nothing," Esme said barely able to speak.

"Oh I beg to differ, my love. Who was that and what happened," I asked her.

"Carlisle…just let it go," Esme said.

"No, what just happened? Who were you talking to? You are so upset, tell me," I said to her grabbing her face in my hands.

"I'd rather not, it's over now," Esme said.

"Esme Ann Cullen, you tell me what has got you so upset my love and I will not let go of you until you do," I coaxed her. "I can see you are terribly upset. Was it...did Seth say something to upset you?" I asked hoping it was not true. With all that has been going on over the past few weeks, he was the first one I thought of.

"He didn't mean it, I'm sure," Esme said wiping a venom tear from her eye.

"What did he say to you," I asked her.

"He just called me a name, that's all," Esme said.

"What did he call you and I want the truth," I said to her grabbing her face.

"He called me a…I was just asking him why he didn't come home first like I told him to, and he just exploded at me," Esme said.

"Esme, what did he call you?" I asked her now growing impatient.

"He called me a f###ing b#tch," Esme said slowly and began crying again.

I just looked at her in horror and held her in my arms while she cried her heart out. I was seething and knew that Seth had crossed a line now. He was going to answer to me for saying that to his mother. I grabbed Esme and pulled her back and held her head in my hands.

"Where is Seth at?" I asked her.

"Carlisle, no! Don't do anything to him," Esme pleaded with me.

"He's gone too far this time. Where is he? At the lodge?" I asked her again.

"Yes…he was supposed to come home and help me take supper over there," Esme said. "I was waiting for him and he called me and said he couldn't come and that I should take my crap there myself. I got stern with him and told him to come home and...and...he starting screaming at me and then…he called me that…that name," Esme said crying again.

"You wait here," I said to her.

"Carlisle, please…I'm sure he didn't mean it," Esme said pleading with me again.

"No one speaks to you that way, especially their mother. He will answer to me. He has crossed a line now," I said getting in my car and backing out quickly.

"Oh no, please Carlisle...Carlisle...," I heard Esme say as I drove out of our drive to the Lodge.

_**At the Lodge:**_

"Hey, why are you so quiet," Jake said to Seth.

"Leave me alone," Seth said brushing by Jake to go work in the clinic.

"What's with him anyway," Paul said to Jake.

"I don't know. He won't talk to anyone and he's been pushing it with Dad, and Dad has tried everything to get him to open up, but he won't budge," Jake explained.

"Well he sure seems to be in a snit now," Jared said. "I'm surprised Doc Cullen doesn't wear his butt out."

"He has, believe me. Then he holds the kid trying to make the little brat talk and Seth just won't tell him anything. He even goes in his room every night and watches him sleep," Jake said.

"Wow, he's really concerned about Seth," Paul said.

"Yeah, it's practically tearing Dad apart," Jake said.

"He should beat his ass for him," Paul said.

"Oh he's gotten his hide tanned a few times, but he still keeps acting up. He's about pushed every limit he can," Jake said shaking his head.

"Hey, Doc Cullen just pulled up and he looks really mad," Embry said coming in. We all went out to see what was going on.

_**Carlisle:**_

I pulled up at the Lodge and stopped short. I turned my car off and flung my door open. I stepped out, still dressed in my suit from work and began angrily making my way to the Lodge. Billy had come out onto the porch and saw my demeanor and knew something had happened by the look on my face. Jake, Paul, Jared and Embry now came outside also. I continued making my way to the Lodge at a determined pace.

"SETH CULLEN! COME HERE!" I called as I walked toward the Lodge.

"Hey Seth, your Dad wants you," Embry called into the Lodge. All of a sudden all of my children came outside. Seth came out lagging behind everyone. Everyone had now come out of the lodge to see what was going on. Seth stood on the porch and stared at me with a fearful look on his face when he saw me making my way toward him. He began walking down the steps toward me.

"COME HERE!" I shouted at him, stopping and pointing to right in front of me.

Seth slowly walked down the steps and carefully walked toward me. I could see the uneasiness on his face as he neared me. He knew I was here to deal with his conversation with his mother and he knew this was not looking good for him. He stopped a couple of feet from me.

"GET OVER HERE!" I said to him in a steely voice. Seth did come and stood about 2 feet from me.

"I want you to say to me, exactly what you said to your mother on the phone a few minutes ago, and you better say it word for word because I know what you said. You say it to me now, out loud," I shouted at him.

Seth took in a gasp and stepped back, now visibly shaking. He shook his head no to me which only made me infuriated me more.

"SAY IT!" I shouted loudly at him. He jumped back since I rarely ever shout that loudly at my children or anyone for that matter.

"I…I…told Momma I…didn't have to do what she told me, and called her a…" Seth dropped off putting his head down.

"Put your head up and face me. Say it to me!" I shouted at him.

"I called her a…b#tch," Seth said softly under his breath.

"Say it like you said it to her," I shouted again at him.

"I CALLED HER A _B#TCH_! A _F###ING B#TCH_!" Seth shouted loudly at me. I heard everyone gasp in shock at the words Seth just uttered.

I took a step toward him and angrily looked at him with a piercing stare. I growled loudly and deeply and raised my right hand to slap his face. I heard the others gasp again as I'm sure I was looking like the powerful angry vampire I could become. As I was about to bring my hand down on Seth, I looked at his face and held my hand still. Instead of seeing the spiteful, willful and defiant teenager I was expecting to see, I saw my baby Cub standing there, bracing himself for the powerful slap he was expecting me to deliver to his filthy, sassy mouth. This was not a brazen teenager smarting off just to act smart, this was my trembling son, waiting to take his medicine for cursing at his mother. He wasn't glaring at me, daring me to strike him, he was bracing himself for a just-deserved punishment.

At that moment, something clicked and I finally figured out what has been going on with Seth and why he has been acting this way all along. He was being manipulated by someone, being forced to act this way to prove something or to try to provoke me to discipline him. It had to be, it was the only thing that made any sense. Why didn't I figure this out before? Seth was standing before me, ready to accept whatever I delivered to him. Instead of a searing slap to his face, I gently grabbed his face and held it in my hands staring at my baby Cub, who was trying to prepare himself for his just desserts.

"Seth…Seth my Baby Cub…look at me," I said to him.

Seth slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. He looked me in the eyes. My face had changed from the angry, seething vampire to a loving father once again as I gave him a slight smile.

"Seth…this is not like you. Someone is forcing you to act this way, are they not?" I asked him. Seth shook his head 'yes'.

"Seth, what is going on? Tell me, son," I said to him.

At that, Seth looked me in the eye once again, and this time he lost it and began crying uncontrollably and fell to his knees in front of me, grasping my legs as he fell to the ground and laid at my feet with his arms now around my ankles, and lay sobbing, in a crumpled pile. He was crying his heart out and in between sobs, he would utter he was sorry. My heart melted. I bent down and picked my son up like a baby and cradled him in my arms.

"Seth, my baby Cub, tell me what's wrong, son. Let Daddy help you, my baby," I said as I carried him to the lodge and sat down on the porch and held him, rocking him back and forth in my arms. Seth continued sobbing in my arms.

"Seth, what is it," Leah said coming up to us.

"Seth, tell us what's wrong," Emmett said putting his hand on Seth's head.

"Come on Seth, tell Dad, tell us what's wrong," Edward said grabbing his shoulder.

"Come on Cubby, let it out," Jasper said to him.

Rosalie, Alice and Bella had just pulled up. They came running over seeing me holding Seth with their siblings around us.

"Cubby, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"Seth, our Cubby," Alice said grabbing her brother's leg.

Billy was watching this scene unfold. The Pack was now gathered around also, as Jake joined us and sat down next to me on the porch. Paul, Embry, Jared and Quil along with Sam stood near but around all of us Cullens.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked.

"We can't get him to say," Emmett said.

Esme now pulled up in Edward's Volvo. She saw the scene before her and flashed over to us on the porch. I could see the panic on her face.

"Carlisle, what happened to my baby?" Esme asked grabbing Seth's face and looking him over.

"Nothing, he broke down and we're trying to get him to tell us what is wrong," I said to her.

"Seth my baby Cub, please talk to us. What's wrong my darling?" Esme said smoothing his hair.

"Momma…I'm sorry Momma," Seth cried out.

"Hush now, tell us what's wrong, my baby," Esme cooed.

I heard a sound like muffled laughing coming from Seth's pocket. I listened and heard it again. I heard a voice faintly say, _"Oh good, he's gonna get it good."_ I looked around and felt Seth's pants. I felt his phone there and reached for it. Seth felt that and quickly stopped me from reaching it.

"No! Just let it there," Seth said to me.

"Give me your phone," I said to him.

"No Dad, please," Seth pleaded.

Ignoring him, I reached into his pocket and extracted his phone. To my surprise, it was on and someone was on the line. I put the phone up to my ear. Seth was desperate to get it away from me.

"Dad…please give it me. Don't say anything," Seth said reaching for the phone.

"Seth, no!" I said pulling my hand away from him and putting it up to my ear. I heard someone talking and immediately my venom began to boil.

_"Oh this is great, his rich doctor old man is gonna beat him good for cussing out his old lady,"_ someone laughed on the other end.

I looked down at Seth. "Seth, who is on this phone?" I asked him. Seth refused to tell me.

"No one, just hang up. It's nothing," Seth said desperately reaching again for the phone.

"Jake, do you know who this is?" I asked handing the phone now to Jake. Jake grabbed the phone and looked at the name listed.

"Jake, give it to me," Seth called to his brother.

"Oh, I should've known! That's those two new kids at the Rez school. They're twins and we call them the Tornadoes. They've been nothing but trouble since they first came. Their names are Jeb and Braden Graycloud." Jake said.

"Those two who we let come to the Rez school?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what a mistake. The school has nothing but trouble with them," Jake said.

Seth had finally settled down in my arms and I was still holding him like a baby. He was leaning against my chest and Esme was next to me cooing all over him. All of my children were standing around us concerned also, as was the entire Wolf Pack.

"Seth, tell me what has been going on, and don't tell me it was nothing," I said to him.

"They're jealous of us because you're a doctor and we have nice things. They saw Jake and I pull up in Jake's car on their first day of school. That's what started it. They are in my classes so they tried to get next to me and said since we were adopted, you really didn't care that much for us. You would love your other children more than us. They said you only adopted us to save on taxes," Seth explained.

"What? Seth Cullen, you know that is not true," I said to him.

"Well I was doubting things. You said we would be partners here and then as usual, one of my brothers or sisters get in trouble and I get pushed aside. I didn't think I was that important to you and I was feeling down and they just made me feel worse," Seth explained. "Then the things they said, started to make sense to me."

"How could you think Dad and Mom didn't really care for us. They tell us all the time how much they love us and they're always here for us," Jake said to him.

"Really Seth. You're even the baby. You get more attention than we do because you're more on your own than us," Rosalie said.

"Seth, Daddy and Momma love each of us and you know that," Alice said to him.

"Seth, how could you think your father and I felt that way about you, Jake and Leah. Can't you see how much we love you?" Esme asked him.

"Well, lately it hasn't been so obvious," Seth said.

"Seth Cullen, I should turn you over my knee right here in front of everyone and spank your little Cub bottom for thinking we could ever be that shallow. I'm really hurt and disappointed that you would think so little of our love for you and your brothers and sisters," I said with a little anger.

"Sorry Dad," Seth said. "I…I couldn't help it. Then those guys just kept badgering me and telling me you didn't care about us, and I just believed it," Seth said.

"So for the past year, all we have done for you and all the times we have told you we love you and give you anything, discipline you when you need it and praise you when you do something wonderful, that meant nothing? You allowed these two come into your life for the past month or so and completely turn you against us. You should've come to me and talked to me about this and let me ease your mind. Instead, you believed them?" I scolded him.

"Yes s-sir, I-I guess," Seth said shakily.

"Now I really want to spank you," I said smacking his hind end.

"Ouch," Seth said.

"Come on Seth, even we can see how much Doc…ah…Carl…uh…" Paul stuttered.

"Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme," Esme filled in for him.

"Yeah…uh…what?" Paul asked.

"I think they want all of you Pack members to think of them as your aunt and uncle," Billy explained.

"Ah Ha ha ha ha ha, you guys have to call them Aunt and Uncle. And you laughed at us and called us Cullen Wolves. Well, welcome to the family, Cullen Cousins," Jake laughed at his brother pack members.

"I kinda like it," Embry said smiling.

"So do I," Billy added.

"Heck, I'm already doing it. Esme smacked me when Carlisle grounded me," Sam said embarrassed.

"Yeah, that was great," Jake added still laughing.

"We'd love it if you referred to us as your aunt and uncle," Esme said happily. "You don't have to, but it would be nice."

"Aw man, look at all the Christmas gifts we have to get next Christmas," Emmett said looking at all the Pack members.

"I want a car," Jared said laughing.

"Just what we need, more animals around us," Rosalie said smirking at them.

"Yeah, you love it," Jake said rubbing up against her.

"Oh get away with your cooties," Rosalie said shoving Jake down.

"Dad, she pushed me," Jake shouted to me.

"Enough! Seth, did those boys put you up to all this mischief?" I asked him.

"Yeah. They said if I did all these things, you would get sick of me and send me away. They said doing all these things would show if you really cared about me or just had me as a tax write-off. They said you would kick me out," Seth said. "I told them you wouldn't, but they said they would prove it to me. So the final test was smarting off to Mom and calling her names," Seth explained.

"Seth, why would you believe them?" Esme said to him.

"They were so convincing," Seth said.

"What did all those stunts get you," I asked him.

"A sore behind," Seth said.

"Was it worth it?" I asked him.

"You didn't kick me out of the family," Seth said.

"Seth, what is wrong with you? You're my son and I love you no matter what you do. I will always forgive you. You'll get punished, but I would never kick you out. You're not item we picked up at the store and got tired of and want to return. You're our son. We love you and all your siblings with our whole hearts. Don't you realize that?" I put to him.

"I-I guess so…I always kinda knew," Seth said sheepishly.

"Maybe I better reinforce that love with another trip over my knee," I said smacking his hind end again.

"OWW! No Dad! I believe it now," Seth said quickly.

"Every time you did one of those awful stunts, I punished you because I love you and wanted to teach you right from wrong. That's all. I would never send you away, no matter how you messed up. That doesn't give you a free ticket to cause any more of this mischief, Young Man," I warned him.

"Don't worry, I learned my lesson," Seth said still rubbing the sting.

"Well, you may have one more lesson coming, my baby Cub," Esme said pulling his ear.

"Ow, Mom that hurts," Seth said.

"Good! You naughty little Cub," Esme said now kissing his cheek.

"Man, you're gonna get your ass beat," Jake said laughing.

"So are you if I hear you use that term one more time," I said warning Jake.

"Hey, I'm the good wolf, he's the bad wolf! Did you forget old man?" Jake said laughing.

Emmett walked over and grabbed Jake by the waist bending him over with his butt sticking out front. He then walked over to me and held Jake's rear out to me.

"Hey! Put me down you big ox," Jake shouted.

"Here ya go, Pops! Let him have it," Emmett said.

"Why thank you Emmett," I said as I applied on good swat to Jake's bottom.

"OOUUCCHH! AAAHHHH! OWW! OWW! OWWW! OUCHIEE! OOOOO! EEEEEE! AAAHH!" Jake carried on. He then looked back at me.

"Are you finished?" I asked him.

"Too much?" Jake asked.

"Just a little," I said shaking my head.

"You're lucky you escaped with only one smack. I would have given you more," Billy said. "You're too lenient on him, my brother," Billy added.

"Oh no! Now look what you did! Now they're brothers," Jake said to Seth. "Put me down, Goliath!"

"Pops, should I let Wolf bro down," Emmett asked me.

"Yes, he knows better," I said to Emmett. Emmett just dropped him on the ground.

"OW! Hey! Some brotherly love. Now my dad is also my uncle. So I have two Dads, one uncle, 8 brothers and sisters, and Wolf Pack full of cousins! What is this Tribe coming too?" Jake asked.

"You started it!" Embry said.

"ME? What did I do?" Jake asked.

"You were friends with Bella," Quil said.

"Oh yeah," Jake said.

"Back to the issue at hand. Boys, I'd like to have a word with these two troublemakers," I said to my boys.

"Yeah, so do we," Emmett said.

"No, you will do nothing but bring them back here," I said to them. "Do I make myself clear?" I needed to make sure they did nothing to those boys.

"Yeah, okay Pops," Emmett said. "Darn!"

"Always taking our fun away," Jake said to me.

"You better not do anything to them but bring them here," I said warning them again.

"We'll hold ourselves back, Dad, but it will be hard," Edward said. The four of them went off in search of the boys.

"How's my baby Cubby? Are you okay, son?" I asked my baby.

"I'm okay Dad. I just hated what they made me do," Seth said.

I still was holding Seth in my arms like a baby and I just couldn't put him down yet. I was so happy I finally got to the bottom of what has been going on with him. I continued to hold him and kiss him along with Esme.

"My Cubby, I missed you so much. You better never do anything like this again," I scolded him.

"Uh, Dad, there's one more thing," Seth said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Tell us right now," Esme ordered him.

"They always wanted me to take a picture or video of you punishing me. I never did, so after the rock throwing incident, they made me show them how red I was after you spanked me. Jeb took a picture and if I didn't do what they said, they were going to send that video to the authorities and tell them you whip us. I didn't want that to happen, so I went along with their schemes," Seth explained.

"What a dope!" Paul said. "Why would you believe them and not tell Doc Cullen or Billy, or us, ya goof."

"Seth Cullen, I just may redden your backside again. You should have told me what was going on and saved yourself all of this grief. I told you before, there is nothing so terrible that you and I can't work through together. All you need to do is talk to me," I said to him.

"But what about that video?" Seth asked concerned.

"That video wouldn't stand a chance. They could have made it up or it could be anybody. They couldn't prove it was you, they couldn't see your face," I said to him.

"Well, I didn't want them to ruin your reputation as a doctor because of me," Seth explained.

"Oh Cubby, we could have taken care of that. We could have gotten them on blackmail," I said hugging him tightly again.

"Uh…Dad…can't…breathe…," Seth said.

"Sorry, I just missed my Cub," I said hugging him again.

"Dad, you don't have to keep holding me," Seth said.

"Yes I do. It's my prerogative," I said to him.

"You see, I told you to talk to your Dad," Billy said to Seth. "You can't deny their love for you now, son. In fact, the whole family loves you. As do we, the Tribe and Pack," Billy pointed out to him.

"Thanks Chief Black," Seth said.

"What's my name?" Billy asked him.

"Sorry, Uncle Billy," Seth said as everyone laughed.

"Cubby Baby, how could you ever think your father and I didn't love you," Esme said kissing his cheek. She put her arms around Seth and we both hugged him.

"I'm sorry Mom and Dad," Seth apologized.

"You better be," I scolded him again as I stood up with him still in my arms. "My baby," I said holding him tight and rocking him back and forth.

"Uh, Dad, could you put me down now?" Seth asked.

"No, I don't want to let go of you ever again," I said hugging him again.

"Oh brother," Seth said.

"Serves you right," Mom said. She then took Seth into her arms.

"Oh no!" Seth said. We both laughed along with everyone else. Esme finally put him down after loving on him some more.

"Hey, Uncle Carlisle, they're back with those two juveniles," Jared said to us.

"Oh good! Time to straighten out some issues with those boys," I said.

I could see my sons herding the two miscreants toward us. Everyone was watching them and Jake and Emmett were right behind Jeb and Braden, helping them move forward by giving them a slight shove every now and then when they would stop.

"Dad!" Seth said.

"Yes Cubby?" I replied.

"Dad, they're going to blame me for squealing on them," Seth requested.

"Oh no they're not. You just leave it to me and your brothers," I said smiling at my Cub. "They are going to find out what happens when they mess with a Cullen, if that's okay with you," I said looking at my child.

"Yes, that's okay, Dad," Seth said smiling at me. I returned the smile.

"Over here you two punks," Emmett said.

Esme and I were standing with Seth in between us. All of my children were around us glaring at those two little hooligans. The Pack along with Billy and Sam were all around on the porch and some came and stood with us. Sam came and stood next to Esme. Esme gave Sam a questioning look.

"Yeah, yeah, no mess inside and we didn't have another party, Aunt Esme," Sam said rolling his eyes.

"You better not, and don't you roll your eyes at me, Young Man," Esme scolded him.

"Okay, okay," Sam said taking a step to the side away from Esme. She just giggled along with me and Seth at Sam's discomfort.

"Come on, over here. We have someone who wants to meet you," Emmett said to Jeb and Braden.

"Who?" Braden asked.

"Our Dad," Jasper said to them herding them closer to us. They knew Jake but not Emmett, Jasper or Edward.

"Who's your dad?" Jeb asked.

"He's right here. Meet Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Seth's and our Dad," Emmett said shoving them forward to right in front of me.

"Uh oh," Jeb said with Braden looking very nervous.

"Hello Boys," I said to them giving them a glaring, icy stare. "I believe you know my son, Seth," I said nodding to Seth.

"Let's go," Braden said turning to run but ran right into Emmett and my boys standing behind the two of them.

"Oh no you don't," Emmett said pushing them both forward again. "You have some unfinished business with our Dad."

"Don't worry, we got the video," Jeb said to Braden.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Braden said whispering.

"Hey, it's Chief Swan, he just pulled up," Jeb said nudging Braden.

"This is going to be so cool," Braden said.

"Is it now?" I said to them.

"Yeah, it is," Braden said sarcastically to me.

"You watch your tone with me, young man," I said sternly to Braden.

"I'm not afraid of you," Braden said to me.

"Well good, because I'm not afraid of you or your little video either," I said back to him now crossing my arms over my chest. Esme was just as angry as I was and so were my children.

"You either let us go, or we'll show this video to Chief Swan. Glad someone called him, and we'll make Seth's life miserable at school if you don't let us go home right now," Jeb threatened me.

"I believe you are threatening me, are you not?" I asked him.

"I guess you could call it that," Jeb replied.

"Pardon me, Dad. You know, I go to the same school as you two mooks do. I'm Seth's brother remember? The one with the car you took for a joy ride after you coerced my brother to take it," Jake threatened them. "So before you go making threats to my brother about making his life miserable at school, just remember I can do the same to you, you two no good, little …," Jake threatened back at them.

"Jacob, watch that language," I cautioned Jake.

"Yes sir," Jake said still face to face with Jeb. Jake was a lot taller than the two of them.

"Oh, so your pretend daddy has you bowing to him also," Jeb jabbed at Jake.

"Hey! That's our Dad you're talking about," Emmett said while picking Jeb up effortlessly and holding him up high.

"Hey, put me down," Jeb shouted nervously.

"Put him down, Emmett," I said to Em.

"Okay Pops," Emmett said bringing Jeb down and holding him about a foot off the ground and then letting him drop.

"Hey, you big oaf," Jeb said brushing himself off.

"What's going on here?" Charlie said walking up now in his uniform.

"These are Seth's two companions in mischief," I said to him.

"Oh, they are, huh?" Charlie said. "Seth finally gave them up?"

"Yeah, the little snitch told on us," Braden said glaring at Seth.

"No he didn't, Dad heard you two laughing on Seth's phone and he asked me to identify you. I recognized you both right away, so it wasn't Seth. You ratted yourselves out, you two idiots!" Jake said.

"Doesn't matter, we have this," Jeb said holding his phone out and walking up to Charlie.

"Chief Swan, I'd like to report Dr. Cullen here for whipping his kid. We took this picture the next day at school after the rock throwing," Jeb said showing Charlie a picture of Seth's red backside with my handprint on it.

"You mean the rock throwing off the overpass," Charlie asked them.

"Yeah, the three of us were there," Jeb admitted.

"Oh I see, you had a part in it too," Charlie said again.

"Yeah, you didn't catch us, you just got Seth. His hire-a-daddy, who adopted him for tax purposes, tanned his hide good for what we did. Just look at the evidence," Jeb said.

"Yes, I'm looking at the evidence right now," Charlie said looking at both Jeb and Braden.

"Look how red his fanny is," Braden pointed out.

"Yes, I see that, but ya know…," Charlie started then stopped thinking to himself.

"Know what?" Jeb asked.

"Well, he's red alright, but…I imagine the two of you will be redder than that when Carlisle, or Dr. Cullen, gets done with the two of you," Charlie said shaking his head and handing the phone back to Jeb. "Wouldn't want to be in your shoes that's for sure," Charlie said now letting out a long whistle and shaking his head at them.

"What? What'd ya mean, when he gets through with us," Jeb asked now becoming a little leery.

My boys and children began walking in and forming a circle around us so that the two of them could not run off, as if they would get very far.

"Uh…Braden, I think I hear our mom calling us," Jeb said taking a step back.

"Yeah, me too…" Braden said also stepping back.

"Come here, boys," I said crooking my finger at them. "I believe you and I have a few things to discuss," I said to them. They both gulped and stepped back again and bumped into my boys behind them.

"You bums are going nowhere," Emmett said sticking his face in between the two of them and putting his arms around both of them and latching onto them.

"No! Chief Swan, help us," Braden said pleading at Charlie.

"Sure thing, boys," Charlie said walking up and grabbing both of them and walking them up to me. They started to panic.

"NO, not to him," Jeb yelled.

"Somebody help us," Braden screamed.

"Here ya go, Carlisle. Be sure to leave a lasting impression on them," Charlie said winking at me.

"I intend to," I said now walking and grabbing both of them.

"NO, let us go," Jeb shouted.

"I will, when we get inside. You two come with me," I said sternly and began propelling them toward the Lodge. They were shouting and trying to get away, but I had a good grip on the little brats.

As we made our way to the Lodge, everyone, my family and our Pack family began hooting and hollering and clapping as we got closer to the Lodge. As we got to the door, I had both of them firmly in my grasp. I opened the door and stopped and turned around.

"Seth, come join me please," I called to him.

"WOOO HOOO!" Jake shouted and applause then erupted again.

Seth was beaming from ear to ear as he made his way to me. Seth was going to have a front row seat at this trial. He knew it and so did I, that justice was going to be served…

_**End of Story**_


	9. Chapter 9 -- Justice

_**A/N: Many of you have written me and asked that I repost this chapter and finish this story. I wish to apologize to all those who have enjoyed this story so far, as my removing this chapter and ending the story prematurely has upset many of my faithful readers. Therefore, for those of you who have voiced your request for me to repost and continue this story, I will honor that request. Thanks especially to my friends and fellow authors who wrote me, for your constant support and friendship, and the others who wrote such nice PM's and Reviews supporting me and this story. **_

**To the Flame "Guest Reviewers"; you were warned at the beginning of this story. Do _ALL_ of us a favor and heed the warnings and find another site!**

_**Let's try this again: Chapter is in it's original form!**_

**Chapter 9 - Justice**

_**Carlisle:**_

"Get in there," I said to those two horrid boys as I drug them into the Lodge. "You sit right here," I commanded them as I stood in front of them as they sat on the couch facing me. They were both shaking with anxiety. Seth walked in with us grinning from ear to ear. My son deserved to witness their demise with me.

"We…we were just having…fun with Seth," Braden said.

"Yeah, we didn't mean for him to do all those things," Jeb added.

"Let me give you two a little advice," I said bending down to the twins of terror.

"Wha…what's that sir," Jeb asked. I could have smacked the little schmoozer.

"The one thing I abhor more than running from me, is LYING to me," I said sternly. They both jumped back into the back of the couch.

"Uh…we…uh…I-I didn't mean…," Jeb stuttered.

"Watch how you answer that, Young Man. I do not take kindly to being lied to and I wasn't born yesterday, so don't try to pull a fast one over on me, mister," I scolded him.

"Ye-yess…yes s-sirrr," Jeb said shrinking back.

"Now, tell me why you two have been making my son's life a living Hell these past few weeks? And before you answer, I want the truth and I will know if you are lying so don't try it," I warned them.

"We…we just w-wanted to have some fun," Braden said.

"That's lie #1," I said to him.

"We were just trying to fit in since we were new, sir," Jeb spoke up smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you," I said grabbing him by the arm. He looked about ready to jump out a window.

"S-sorry," Jeb said softly. I then let him plop back onto the couch.

"Let me see if I got this correct. You two are jealous of my sons and my children because I am a doctor and you perceive that they are given luxuries and anything they want because of it. You feel cheated and you wanted to take it out on my son Seth because you perceived him as the easier of two targets. Plus he was in your classes, is that correct so far?" I asked glaring at them. They just sat there looking at each other for answers.

"ANSWER ME!" I shouted at them.

"YESS!" Jeb shouted. "You're rich and it's not fair," he added.

"I'm sorry your father died, and I know that must be hard for your mother to support you, but it gives you no right to take it out on my family and my son. This stops right now and you will leave my son alone. You have been the cause of vicious pranks played on innocent people. These pranks were dangerous to the people and innocent bystanders. My son was punished for these pranks because he refused to give the two of you up. That was wrong of him, even though you threatened to send a tape in accusing me of abuse. I have news for the two of you right now, DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN ME OR MY FAMILY AGAIN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" I roared at them.

"Uh…huh…," Both Jeb and Braden mumbled. They were petrified of me and I was so pleased to make them feel that way.

"You caused not only Seth misery, but me and my family as well. I will not stand for this nor will I tolerate it or allow it to happen. Since you have no father in your life that I can drag you to and demand justice, Chief Swan has spoken to your mother and explained your actions and she has agreed to allow me to fill in a father's role for your little scheme and discipline you at my discretion," I informed them. They both looked like they were about to jump out of their skin. Their eyes were as wide as Emmett's mouth!

"I'm sure you know my method of punishment as you tried to get Seth to share it with you countless times, but to no avail. Well, my little schemers, you are about to get first-hand experience in how I discipline my children," I added.

"No…no you can't do that to us," Jeb shouted at me.

"Can and will," I said to them.

"W-what are you gonna do to us," Braden asked sheepishly.

"Well, let me explain this to you. I'm going to turn you both over my knee and spank your bare bottoms until you are glowing red like a fire engine," I said happily to them.

"No…please…we've never been spanked before…" Jeb desperately pleaded.

"That's about to change and it is my pleasure to deliver your first spankings," I said to them. Outside we heard a loud cheer and clapping by everyone outside. The two little monster's faces turned white as mine. Seth was practically exploding with pleasure.

"Does he get to watch," Braden asked of Seth.

"Yes he does. I call it Justice!" I said to them.

"I don't want a spanking," Braden started crying.

"Which one of you was the mastermind of this little disaster?" I asked them. Braden pointed to his brother and I looked to Seth for confirmation.

"I see. Jeb, stand over there. Braden, come here," I said to him. "Seth, bring me a chair."

"Why am I first?" Braden asked shrinking away.

"Your brother, being the mastermind, is going to watch your spanking and wait for his so I can be all warmed up to deliver him a spanking he will remember well," I told him.

Jeb gasped as Seth placed a chair in front of the couch facing it. I sat down on the chair and began rolling up my sleeves. Both of the boys were eyeing my every move. I again told Braden to come to me. He sat frozen on the couch.

"Braden, if I have to tell you to come over here one more time, I will come and get you and you will not like it, so I suggest you get your little fanny over here," I warned him. Braden slowly walked toward me. He stopped in front of me.

"Stand over here," I pointed to my right side. Braden moved to my right side. "Jeb, you stand up right here in front of the couch so you have the perfect view of what's coming to you when I'm finished with your brother," I said snapping my finger and pointing to right in front of me. More applause broke out from outside. Jeb reluctantly stood where I pointed.

"Braden, drop your jeans," I instructed him.

"No…no I-I won't," Braden said.

Having heard enough of the word 'no', I yanked him to my right side, unfastened his jeans, and yanked them down to his ankles. I then pulled him over my knee and adjusted him to the right position. He was crying and pleading already. Jeb's face was a mask of fear, like he had just seen a ghost.

"Braden, I'm going to give you the spanking of your life," I stated to him. He began crying loudly at that. "Seth, take a seat on the couch and make yourself comfortable, son," I instructed him. He happily did as I said.

I then turned my attention back to Braden who was crying his eyes out and I haven't even smacked him yet. I pulled his body close to mine and wrapped my left arm around his waist. He began kicking his feet.

"Stop kicking your feet, or I'll smack you on your thighs, mister," I warned him. He stopped kicking immediately. "Ready?" I asked him. He said nothing but kept crying. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," I said and raised my hand and brought down a good SMACK. Braden really cried at that and Jeb's face was one of sheer shock. I wish I had a photo of it. Remembering I had to spank them as I used to do Bella when she was human, I brought my hand down sharply and lambasted his back end over and over until I covered every inch of his naughty bottom. He was sobbing his eyes out and latched onto my leg for support.

"Time for these to come down," I said as I pulled his underpants down to join his jeans.

"No…no…please…not that…it…it…hurts…now…please…," Braden pleaded.

"Yes and it's going to hurt some more," I said as I brought my hand down sharply on his bare skin.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Braden shrieked and began kicking his feet again. I landed a sharp SLAP on each thigh. "OOOOWWW…OOUUUCCCCHHHH…PLEASE…NO…," Braden shouted.

"What did I tell you about kicking your feet?" I said to him.

Braden stopped kicking his feet but was still sobbing and crying loudly. Jeb's eyes looked about to pop out of his head. He was nervously fidgeting and had the look of sheer dread on his face.

"You…you can't do that to me…uh…my brother," Jeb said to me trying to sound like he had some authority over me.

"Oh yes I can. Your mother gave her permission and I always follow through with what I say. Don't worry Jeb, I will be all warmed up and have plenty of strength and vigor left to give you the spanking of your life also," I said shooting him an icy glare.

"Uh…noooo…it…it's…gonna hurt," Jeb stated.

"Yes it will, that's the purpose of a spanking, and I am going to give you a thorough butt blistering, mister," I said to him.

"Noooo…please…noooo…Dr. Cullen…please…I'm s-sorry," Jeb pleaded for himself, not his brother.

"You're sorry you got caught. You didn't care how my son felt, but I promise you, you will in a few minutes," I informed him. "This is what you have coming," I said to him.

I then walloped Braden's little tail with my hand. When he was a nice shade of red, I then moved to his sit spots and upper thighs. I was not spanking them all that hard, but hard enough to get my point across like I used to with Bella when she was still human. Braden really began crying and I ended with six sharp SMACKS on his sit spots.

Braden was sobbing his eyes out and laid there draped over my lap. He finally cried himself out and I then addressed him.

"Are you ever going to torture my son or anyone like that again," I asked him.

All he could do was shake his head 'no'. I ended his spanking and pulled his pants back up. "Think you can stand up now?" I asked him. He shook his head 'yes' and I helped him up. He stood there at my side sniveling. Seth got up and gave him a tissue. He grabbed it and wiped his eyes.

"Okay son?" I asked him. He slowly nodded 'yes' to me. "Go sit or stand over there while I deal with your brother," I instructed him. He walked over to the couch and sat gingerly on the opposite end of the couch as Seth. He curled up to the side and tucked his legs underneath himself so his bottom did not come into contact with the couch.

"Jeb, come here. It's finally your turn," I said crooking my finger at him.

Jeb stood in front of me with a fearful look on his face. He turned to look at his brother and then back at me. I beckoned to him again, crooking my finger and patting my lap.

"Right here Young Man, over my knee," I said patting my right knee again.

Jeb had a panicked look on his face and looked toward the door then back at me. He looked about to bolt for the door so I thought I better warn him.

"Don't you dare run from me, boy," I warned him in a very stern voice. "Come here, over the knee," I called to him.

Jeb took two steps toward me and stopped. He was hesitant and his breathing was rapid. I could see his mind racing and warned him again.

"Jeb, if you run from me, you will be very sorry. Now come here and get it over with," I said to him again.

Jeb took another step toward me and looked to the door and back at me. I thought it best to get up and grab him. I stood up and Jeb took a step back and looked toward the door again.

"Jeb…" I said.

That was the last straw. Jeb bolted for the door and opened it and shot out the door. I couldn't flash after him because Braden was sitting on the couch so I couldn't use my vampire speed. I ran to the door along with Seth and stopped at the doorway. Looking out, my sons had formed a barrier and Emmett had Jeb by his arms and was holding him for me. Jeb was pleading and trying to wrench himself loose from Emmett's grasp, but that was futile. I stepped outside along with Seth and stopped and smiled.

"Don't worry, Dad. We were waiting for him," Emmett said. Cheers and applause sounded again along with some chants from my children and the Pack.

"Ah ha ha ha, thought you could outsmart Doc Cullen, silly boy," Paul taunted him.

"Ooooooo, you're gonna get it now for running, Jebby boy," Jared said laughing.

"Where do you want him, Pops?" Emmett asked. "Want me to take him inside for you?"

"No. Since he wanted to run away from me out here, I think I accommodate him and spank him outside in front of everyone," I said to everyone's delight.

"NO…No…please…I'll go back in…honest…," Jeb pleaded.

"I told you not to run from me," I said as I walked down the three steps on the porch and sat down on the porch with my feet on the bottom step. "Bring him to me, Em," I said to my son.

"With pleasure Pops," Emmett said picking him up and walking him up to me.

"No…MOMMY…MOMMY…I want my Mommy…no…no…MOMMY," Jeb shrieked kicking his feet and fighting to free himself.

"What a baby, calling for his mommy," Jasper said laughing.

"Yeah, take your punishment like a man, you coward," Jake shouted at him.

"He's afraid of getting his first spanking, and Dad's just the one to give it to him," Edward said.

"That or he got a good look at Briar Rose over there," Jake said laughing.

"Shut up you muskrat! I'm going to shave your tail just like your namesake, muskrat," Rose came back at him.

"Stop it, both of you," Esme scolded them.

Emmett deposited Jeb right down at my right side on the bottom step. Jeb really began crying as I unfastened his jeans and let them drop to his ankles. I then flipped him across my knee in front of everyone. They all cheered and applauded again. Even Charlie, Billy and Sam had grins on their faces.

"No…I want my mommy…" Jeb said and began crying nonstop like a baby.

"Hey, let's take video of this like he did to Seth," Jake suggested getting his phone out.

"Jacob, that's enough," I warned him.

"Hey, the little punk took a video of Seth, he deserves the same," Jake said taking a video of me with Jeb over my lap.

"Stop it now, Jacob, or you're next," I warned him again.

"No…No…make him s-stop…MOMMY…" Jeb wailed again.

"Aww, come on Dad, he's calling for his mommy," Jake begged me.

"Stop now and delete that or your next, Jacob Cullen!" I warned again. "This is your last warning."

"Jake, put your phone away, you heard your father," Esme scolded him.

"Oh alright…," Jake reluctantly said and deleted the video.

"Ready Jeb?" I asked raising my hand.

"NO…MOMMY…" Jeb shrieked.

I brought my hand down sharply with a loud SMACK. Jeb yelped and threw his head back and his feet flew up also. I then landed another SMACK and Jeb had the same reaction. He began crying like a baby as I gave his panty clad bottom a good hand spanking. I then stopped and addressed him.

"What do you think of your first spanking so far?" I asked him.

"Ahhhhh…uhhhh…," Jeb uttered and began shrieking and carrying on like a baby again.

"Well brace yourself, because these are now coming down," I said as I pulled his underpants down, making sure any private parts were completely covered.

"No…Dr. Cullen…NO…I...I-I…w-want…my…mom-my…," Jeb shouted.

"I'm afraid this is going to sting," I said as Jeb began a new round of shrieking and pleading.

I brought my hand down all over his backside and then got his sit spots and upper thighs. Jeb was kicking his feet, so he got a couple of extra hard SMACKS on each thigh, two to a thigh to be exact. Jeb was wiggling and shifting trying to get away from my stinging hand but he was stuck fast and couldn't budge an inch. After he turned the same shade of red as his brother, I ended his spanking. Jeb lay across my lap sobbing until he was all cried out. The others all clapped when I finished his spanking. I then pulled his pants back up.

"Don't you ever force my son into doing pranks like that again mister, or this spanking will feel like a pat on the back. Do I make myself clear?" I asked him.

"Yes…y-yesss….s-sirrr," Jeb uttered. Jeb finally stopped crying.

"Are you ready to get up?" I asked him.

"Yes sir," Jeb sniveled.

I then helped him up and Braden had come out of the Lodge earlier. He walked over by his brother. Are you okay son?" I asked him.

"Yes, but it hurts," Jeb said rubbing his back end.

"No rubbing," I said to him. He immediately stopped.

"Let this be a lesson to the two of you. Straighten out in school and leave the Cullen's and the other children at school alone, or you will face either Dr. Cullen or Sam and I if you pull anymore stunts like that," Billy scolded the two of them.

"Yeah, I'll be watching the two of you now also. If anyone comes and reports damage to their car from you throwing rocks off the overpass, you'll be responsible for that also. The three of you will. I better not have any more complaints or reports on you two," Charlie admonished them.

"We won't…we'll be good," Jeb and Braden answered.

"Behavior like this will not be tolerated in this Tribe," Billy said sternly to them. "Straighten up or you know what's coming."

"Yes Chief Black," the both replied.

Emmett came from behind them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders pulling them together. He addressed them from behind also. They both jumped.

"You leave my brother alone, or I'll come looking for you two punks again," Emmett warned.

"C-can we go home now?" Jeb asked looking at me.

"Yes, Chief Swan will take you home," I said to them.

"You mean we have to ride in a squad car?" Braden asked.

"Yeah, you deserve it. I may even put the siren on when I take you home," Charlie threatened. "Now get over to the car."

"Wait Charlie," I said walking toward the boys. They both backed up against the squad car.

"We didn't do anything," they both shouted as I came up to them.

"I know. Come here, both of you," I said to them pointing to the spot in front of me.

They both reluctantly and slowly shuffled to the spot I was pointing to. They stopped and looked at me. I then opened my arms and pulled them toward me and wrapped them in a hug.

"Boys, I hope you learned your lesson. I don't like giving punishments, but force me or hurt my family or friends, and you will answer to me," I said giving them another hug and letting them go.

"Yes sir," they both said.

I then ruffled their hair on the top of their heads and walked them to the squad car. Charlie opened the back door for them and I walked them to the door. They both jumped in. I stuck my head in and gave a slight smile to them.

"Behave yourselves, boys," I said to them. They shook their heads in agreement. I closed the door. As I began walking away I heard them talk to each other.

"He was nice and hugged me after my spanking," Braden said to Jeb.

"Yeah, he hugged me too after mine," Jeb added.

"I kinda like that. No one hugs us much," Braden said.

"Felt good to me too," Jeb stated.

Charlie then got in and drove off to take them home.

_**Back at the Lodge:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

I walked back to my family and the Pack who were all talking to Seth. Seth looked so relieved and for the first time in several weeks, he looked relaxed. Esme came and put her arm around me.

"I know that was hard for you, darling," Esme said.

"Yes, especially hearing them in the car say they don't get hugs much," I told her.

"Oh how sad, Carlisle," Esme said.

"Isn't it? They would give anything to be hugged like our children and Seth thought he was not loved. All I want to do is go hug Seth again. I'm so happy he is back to his old self," I said to her. "However, we still have to address this latest issue with him. I don't like that he was so disrespectful to you," I informed her.

"Oh Carlisle, let it go, he was forced," Esme tried to convince me.

"He was forced, but he didn't have to use that terminology," I said to her. We then walked toward our little Cubby.

"Thanks Dad," Seth said to me. "That made me feel vindicated."

"Yes, me too. However, Young Man, don't you ever speak that way to your mother again. Don't you ever use such filthy language again, especially what you said to your mother. You're lucky I don't blister your tail end also," I scolded him.

"I-I didn't want to do it, Dad. Momma, I'm so sorry," Seth said running up and hugging Esme.

"You didn't have to use those words, son," I said to him.

"I-I'm sorry Mom and Dad," Seth said to us. He looked ashamed also.

"You better never let us hear you talk to Mom like that again," Edward said as his four brothers agreed.

Seth seemed to get the point.

_**Few Days Later:**_

_**Seth:**_

When we got home that evening after Dad dealt with the tornado twins, Mom and Dad called me to the study and I got a royal chewing out. Dad said it was only because he knew what all I had been through with those two that he didn't light my backside on fire. I got a warning from both Mom and Dad that I better never talk to Mom like that again or use that language ever again or I will get it from both of them. Dad got really upset when we covered my sassing and calling Mom a name again. Also, all my brothers and sisters warned me never to speak to Mom that way again or they would make sure Mom or Dad found out about it.

School has been better since Jeb and Braden both stay clear of me. I think Dad really put the fear in them and for days after, they still sat down gingerly every time they came into class. The only problem now was the guilt I was feeling for talking to Mom that way and all the trouble I caused. I can't believe I ever doubted Dad and his love for me and I feel very sad and guilty over that also. I can't sleep at night. Dad still comes in and watches me as I pretend to be asleep. He even gets up and makes sure I'm covered and sometimes sits on the bed and just looks at me. He is so happy things are back to the way they were. I am too, except the guilt I have.

Billy is still staying with us, even though the living quarters for him and Sam are almost complete. He has become close to all of us here, especially Rosalie. _**  
**_

Several more days passed and I'm really having guilt feelings now. I'm starting to withdraw and becoming very depressed. I know Mom and Dad are worried as they were watching me through supper and trying to engage me in conversation. I just answered with one or two words and barely ate which is not normal for us wolves. They had their backs turned to me and were cleaning up and talking to me and I just got up and went to my room without saying anything to them. I'm sure they were shocked when they turned around and I was no longer there. I could hear them talking to each other. I just laid down on my bed reliving the past weeks. After a few minutes, there was a knock on my door.

"Seth, may we come in," Dad asked through the door.

"Yeah, come on," I called to them. I could smell both my parents out there. Dad opened the door and they both came in.

"Seth, we want to talk to you," Dad said.

"I-I didn't do anything Dad," I said wondering what they wanted but I was taking no chances.

"Calm down, son. We've noticed you've been very quiet lately and you didn't eat much supper tonight. Is something wrong, Cubby?" Dad asked concerned.

"No…nothing…it's just…," I held back.

"Just what, baby?" Mom asked.

"I-I feel so guilty for what I said to you Mom. I hate myself for ever calling you such awful names. I can't hardly face you, Mom," I said to her.

"It was very unlike you my Cubby, I don't ever want you to speak to me that way ever again, Young Man," Esme scolded him.

"I won't Momma, but I still feel guilty," Seth said. "Dad, mom…"

"Yes Cubby," we both said.

"I-I…I need…uh…" Seth stuttered.

"What it is son," I asked him.

"Ineedyoutopunishme," Seth blurted out quickly.

"You want us to punish you?" I asked not believing what I heard.

"ARE YOU NUTS? YOU KNOW WHAT THEY'LL DO!" Jake shouted from downstairs. Everyone was home.

"Shut up, Jake," Seth yelled out.

"Baby, I already forgave you for that," Esme said to Seth.

"I know Mom, but I can't get rid of the guilt on my own. Every time I look at you and Dad, I just hate myself for what I said to you Mom and how I believed those two jerks and kept testing Dad. I-I can't let it go," Seth explained.

"Now I've heard everything," Jake shouted again.

"Jacob! Gather your siblings and go to the cottage," I shouted opening the door.

"BAIL OUT IN 5 MINUTES!" Jake shouted loudly.

"Jacob Cullen! I'm going to tan your wolf hide," I warned him.

"I didn't ask for it, Seth did," Jake said laughing.

"I'll be right back," I said to Esme and Seth. They were both standing there smiling knowing that I was going after Jake.

"Everybody out cause Seth is nuts! Oh hi dad…DAD! Uh oh…I'm going, I'm going," Jake said taking off down the steps as I came toward him.

"You better run, Jacob," I called after him.

"I got Billy, Pops," Emmett said carrying Billy down the steps.

"Daddy, Seth needs you to do this so he can let his guilt go," Alice said. "I saw it yesterday when Jazzy and I went to our private place. I didn't know when it was coming though."

"Thank you my Pixie," I said to her.

"I'll torture Jake for you, Dad," Rosalie said.

"Just behave, all of you," I said as they all came out giving me a knowing look. They all made their way to the cottage. I turned to go back to my Cubby's room. As I entered, Esme was hugging Seth and he was soaking it in.

"Let's take this to my study," I said to them.

The three of us walked to my study. Esme and I leaned against my desk and Seth sat in the chair in front of it. He looked relieved as he settled down and looked at us.

"Seth, we understand you were doing this under duress, and since you asked for punishment, we will honor your request. Mainly because I am still upset that you once again followed and allowed those boys to tell you what to do when you were told to stay away from them. I know they had you convinced that they would send that video, but the language and the sassiness you said to your mother, I cannot excuse," I lectured him.

"I-I know Dad, I can't handle it anymore. I-I need you to punish me for it," Seth said.

"Do you have a punishment in mind?" I asked him.

"Yes, I think Momma should punish me for sassing her and for the name calling, and I think you should punish me also," Seth explained.

Esme and I looked at each other and we turned and walked a little bit away from Seth to talk it over. We thought it out and went back to address Seth.

"Very well, your Mother will punish you and I will ground you for a month," I said to him.

"No! That's not enough. I want you to spank me, Dad," Seth said.

Just then, Seth's phone rang. We all looked at each other. Seth looked to me and pulled out his phone.

"It's not those two boys is it?" I asked.

"No, wait a minute," Seth said and answered his phone. "Hello?"

_"What kind of idiot are you? You know Dad will beat your ass," _Jake shouted on the phone to Seth_._ I walked over toward Seth and he willingly handed me his phone.

"Jacob Cullen, when you get back here, you and I have a meeting in the bathroom with a bar of soap for your constant foul language," I said to him over the phone.

_"Ugh!"_ Jake shouted. I then hung the phone up and gave it back to Seth who was giggling. I just shook my head.

"Are you sure you want me to spank you?" I asked him.

"Yes sir. I can't get rid of the guilt. Once you light my tail up, I'll feel better," Seth explained.

"All right son, if that's what it will take," I said to him. "Go with your Mother and when she is through with you, come to my study," I instructed him.

"Yes Dad…and…thanks Dad," Seth said smiling at me.

I smiled back at him. "You may not be so thankful when I have you over my knee," I warned him. Esme put her arm around him and they walked out of the study.

"Where are we going, Mom?" Seth asked.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you to the bathroom, my baby," Esme said to him.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Come along, Seth," Esme said as they went to the bathroom. I heard the door close.

_**In the bathroom:**_

_**Seth:**_

Mom closed the lid on the toilet and then went to the cupboard and I saw her take a bar of soap out. Oh no, I didn't figure on her doing that to me. Why didn't I just say that Dad should spank me? I know I deserve this, but I didn't even think of this as a punishment. Mom then tore the bar of soap open and began running water in the sink.

"Sit down on the toilet seat, Seth," Mom said in her sweet calm way.

Mom began rubbing the soap under the water and then lathering it up and getting it all soapy and sudsy. Yuck, this is going to suck big time. Jake said it's awful and I am not looking forward to this. Maybe Mom won't be as bad as Dad is with it.

"Open your mouth, Seth, and stick your tongue out. I never want to hear those awful words come out of your mouth again, mister," Mom said.

I did as she asked and Mom stuck the soapy bar of soap in my mouth and thoroughly washed it out. She rubbed the bar all over my tongue, on the sides of my mouth on each jaw and them stuck it under my tongue and scrubbed it out. She then put it under the water and rubbed the soap all over her fingers on her right hand. She put the bar of soap down and came back.

"Spit out the excess soap but no rinsing," Mom instructed.

I did as she said and still had soap everywhere in my mouth. She then made me open wide again and she took her soapy fingers and rubbed all over the inside of my lips and over my teeth. She ran the soap under the water again, soaping it up and reloaded her fingers. She came back and rubbed the soap all over my teeth and the roof and sides of my mouth. I was beginning to gag. She then let me spit the excess out again. She once again loaded her fingers with soap and scrubbed every inch of my mouth and then stuck the bar of soap in my mouth.

"Bite down and hold it in your mouth," Mom stated. She then grabbed me and bent me over the sink and made me look at myself in the mirror. "Three minutes," Mom said timing me. "You will look at yourself in the mirror the entire time and you will not spit or open your mouth," Mom said.

I was miserable. I was trying to keep it from running down the back of my throat and I'm sure that's why Mom bent me over this way. It was awful tasting and burned and kept oozing. Finally the three minutes were up.

"Now Young Man, are you going to sass me like that again?" Mom asked.

"MmmmMmmm" I mumbled shaking my head no.

"Are you going to ever call me such awful names like that again?" Mom questioned me.

"NnnnnnnNnnn," I mumbled again shaking my head no.

"Spit it out and rinse," Mom said.

I gladly spit it out and I couldn't wait to get water in my mouth to rinse the horrid, burning suds out of my mouth. It took about six rinses before it was finally all gone. I stood up and Mom handed me a towel. I dried my mouth off.

"I'm sorry, Momma," I said to her.

"You better be, that was very hurtful," Mom said. I really felt bad when she said that. Mom then sat down on the toilet seat. "Come here Seth, we're not finished," Mom said grasping my hand and pulling me towards her.

"Why…," I asked her.

"Because I said so," Mom said pulling her skirt back. "Bend over my bare knee, Young Man," Mom instructed me.

"Momma…," I said wondering what for.

"Thirty minutes over my knee, mister, and you can spend that time thinking how hurtful and disrespectful you were to me. Now over," Mom said pointing to her lap.

I draped myself over my Mother's lap. I hate when they do that to us. It's embarrassing and it's not very comfortable either. Although, it does get the point across and all you want to do is get up. Plus, you're vulnerable for a few smacks if needed. Thankfully, the time went quickly and Mom then let me up. She hugged and kissed me.

"Don't you ever speak to me that way again, or this will seem like playtime," Mom warned me.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm sorry Momma," I said sincerely.

"I know baby, now come, your father is waiting," Mom said walking me to the study. We soon came to his door and Mom opened it. "Carlisle, I will be at the cottage," Mom said to Dad.

"Okay Dear, I'll tell Alice when it is okay to come back," Dad said to her. Mom then left and Dad gave me a stern look.

"I-I'm really sorry, Dad," I said to him.

"Let's go to the couch, my Cubby," Dad said putting his hand on my shoulder and walking me over to the couch. He sat down in the middle and I stood next to his right side knowing I would be there anyway. I began undoing my pants.

"Leave your pants up, son," Dad said. I was really relieved at that.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Get your mouth cleaned out?" Dad asked.

"Yes, Mom did a thorough job too," I said. "Yuck!"

"You know how your Mother is with cleaning," Dad said smiling.

"Yes, I do. Are you going to…uh…s-strap me?" I asked nervously.

"No, just a hand spanking over my knee. I think you've gone through enough punishment with all the stress and anguish from those two twins," Dad said.

"Dad, I'm sorry for ever doubting your love for me and I'm sorry for sassing Mom," I said to my father.

"I'm glad to hear that son. I never ever want to hear you sass your mother like that again or call her such disgraceful names or I will wash your mouth out even more thoroughly than your mother did and also haul you over my knee for a spanking you will remember for a long, long time, Young Man. Do I make myself clear?" Dad asked me.

"Yes sir, I hear you loud and clear," I admitted.

"Good, now, you're sure you want a spanking?" Dad asked me.

"Yes, I need a spanking to get rid of this guilt," I told him.

"Okay, but once I start, you have to take it," Dad warned me.

Uh oh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I jumped the gun a little here. Oh well, too late to back out now.

"I'm ready Dad. Uh…Dad…," I asked carefully.

"Yes Cubby?" Dad answered.

"You're…you're not going to belt me or anything…are you?" I asked hoping he would say no.

"No, but you're going to feel it though," Dad explained. "You know better than to sass your mother like that and you were told to stay away from those two boys. Also, you should have talked to me about things instead of believing them," Dad scolded me. "Now, over my knee and let's get this over with," Dad said patting his lap.

I placed myself across my father's knee and he immediately adjusted me to his liking. He then reached under his couch and pulled out the footstool. Oh no, he usually does that near the end. I think this might be bad. Dad put his right foot up on the stool raising his knee and my butt to the perfect height to give me a good hiding. I hate this. He then placed his hand against my bottom.

"Ready?" Dad asked.

"Uh…I…I…uh…um…how bad is this going to be…," I asked getting really nervous now.

_**WHAM!**_

"OOOUUCCHH!"

"Does that answer your question," Dad said to me.

"Owww, owww, yes…yesssss," I yelped.

My father then proceeded to spank the daylights out of my naughty bottom. He went right to the sit spots and upper thighs and I felt every SMACK he landed. I was howling and yelping the whole time. He lit into my backside then and alternated between sides and covered every inch of my naughty Cub bottom. Man this hurts. I should have asked for a softer spanking. All I could do was lay there and take it. After all, I asked for it. _Note to self: never ask Dad for a spanking._

_**Carlisle:**_

I landed the last SMACKS on Seth's bottom, paying especially close attention to the sit spots. Seth was howling and bucking over my lap. After I landed the last whack I then asked him a question.

"Enough? Or do you need more?" I asked my sniveling son.

"N-nooo…Da-ad…it's…it's…e…enough…," Seth sobbed.

I then grabbed him by his upper arm and quickly pulled him off my lap and stood him up. I also stood up and made him face me.

"Is the guilt gone now?" I asked him.

"Y-yesss…yy-yyesss…Da-ad…," Seth sobbed again.

"Good, because if you ever, ever, speak to your mother that way again or if you ever doubt my love for you again, I'll take that strap to you and make you dance across the room and back, mister. How dare you ever doubt my love for you and Jake and Leah? What do I have to do to prove my love for you, or your mother's love for you? Can you not see how much we love you by our actions and the way we treat you? Whatever did we do to make you doubt our love for you?" I scolded him raising my voice which I rarely do.

"Noth…nothing…," Seth stuttered out.

"It had to be something," I said to him.

"I…I…was just mad because you…you…made me leave the room and let Edward and Bella stay there when it was sup…supposed to be meee," Seth said half crying.

"Seth, don't you realize you are not the only child we have? You have eight brothers and sisters and I can't always devote all my time just to you. I'm sorry I asked you to leave the room, but at the time, it was more important to make a point to Edward and Bella who disobeyed me and they needed my attention to correct their behavior. Just like I am giving all my attention to you right now, to correct your behavior because you doubted my love for you. How do you think they feel right now?" I asked him.

"I…I never thought of it tha…that way…," Seth sighed casting his eyes down.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" I admonished him. He then looked at me.

"Sor…sorry," Seth said.

"You should be sorry. You caused all this havoc by listening and believing what 2 strangers said to you. Two kids, mind you, and you disrupted all our lives with those pranks. Even Charlie Swan's. Are you proud of yourself?" I asked him.

"Noooo," Seth whined.

"No, I'm not proud of your behavior either. Did I send you away and cast you out saying you were not my son anymore because you threw rocks at cars and stole your brother's car, or cursed at your mother?" I demanded of him.

"Noooo…noo…Dad…I'm sorry," Seth began crying now. "I-I'm sorrrryyyyy…Daddd…I-I'm sorrryy…,"

Seth sobbed again.

Grabbing him by the shoulders I then grabbed his chin in my right hand and made him look me in the eyes through his tears.

"Do you believe I love you as my son and always have?" I asked him.

"Yesss…sirrr…yesss…daddy," Seth cried out and began sobbing and heaving his shoulders as I drew him in and hugged him tightly.

"You better, my Cubby," I said kissing him and holding him as he sobbed in my arms.

I then picked him up and sat with him in my lap on the couch. He nestled himself into my lap and contently sat there and let me hold him and coddle him as he released all his tears and anguish and accepted my forgiveness.

"I don't ever want to go through this with you again, Seth," I said to him. He nodded his head in agreement.

As I said that, we heard Seth's phone alert him to a text. Seth looked at me and I shook my head for him to go ahead and check it. The text was to Seth from Jacob. It read: "Note to Dad—You can't fix stupid!"

"Give me that," I said as I dialed Jake's phone number.

_"Hello stupid!"_ Jake said into the phone thinking it was Seth.

"Hello Jacob," I said into the phone.

_"Crap! Oh…uh…hi Dad,"_ Jake said. I heard laughter ring out from behind him at his expense.

"When you get back, you will come to my study," I said sternly into the phone.

_"I didn't know it was going to be you, Dad,"_ Jake protested.

"Well, now you know! Tell your mother it's okay for all of you to come back home," I said to him.

_"Dad says we can come home now. I think I will go for a run,"_ Jake said.

"Jacob! Get back here right now," I said firmly.

_"Oh, okay, if you insist,"_ Jake said.

Looking at Seth and handing him his phone back, I addressed him again.

"Now do you understand why at times I have to deal with your siblings even when I am supposed to be dealing with you?" I pointed out to him.

"Ha ha, yes Dad, I get it now, ha ha ha," Seth laughed.

"That's my Cubby," I said hugging him. We both laughed…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review! **_

_**A/N: Some of you think Carlisle was too harsh with Jeb when he disciplined him in front of the others. Please remember all Jeb did to Seth and to the Cullen's and the Pack. Jeb could have caused a lot of harm to innocent people and was bullying Seth. Carlisle will protect his children at all costs, and if a little embarrassment can make an impact, it's better than allowing the kid to continue down a path that will eventually lead to juvenile detention and jail. Too bad there aren't more Carlisle's in the world, then maybe the jails would not be overflowing. As always, if you don't like the story, find another one. **_


	10. Chapter 10 -- Billy's Exam

**Chapter 10 – Billy's Exam**

_**Carlisle:**_

The living quarters in the Lodge are now complete and we just put the finishing touches on them last night. Emily and Sam are anxious to move in, however, Rosalie is having a hard time with this and I'm not sure Billy is ready to move in yet. We still have to finish the rest of the Lodge, but they can stay there while we work around them.

"Well Billy, seems like your new home is ready and waiting for you," I said to him.

"Yes my brother, it seems so. I'm going to miss being here," Billy replied.

"You know you don't have to leave. You can stay here as long as you like. You don't have to move to the Lodge if you don't want to. Everyone loves having you here and Rosalie adores you," I offered to him.

"I appreciate that Carlisle, but I need to be with my people," Billy said.

"I understand that, Billy. I just want you to know you can stay here and if you decide to go to the Lodge, you can always come and spend time here whenever and for how long you wish," I made clear to him.

"Thank you, my brother. I may take you up on that," Billy said grabbing my hand. I placed my hand on top of his. "Whew, I just can't get used to how cold your hands are," Billy said feeling the chill.

"I know, it's hard to explain also," I said to him. We both chuckled.

"Let's go to the medical room, I want to examine you again before you leave us, or if you leave us," I said pointing him toward the medical room.

"This is one thing I won't miss," Billy said with disgust.

"What won't you miss? Where are you going?" Rosalie asked coming in with a tray for Billy.

"Having exams. I can't escape Carlisle here, but at the Lodge, I'll be able to duck him," Billy laughed eyeing me.

"Yes, you just try it, young man," I warned shaking my finger at him.

"Please don't leave us, Uncle Billy. I'm going to miss you so much. You're the only one who understands me," Rosalie said sadly.

"Now my Rose Bud, you know that's not true," Billy said grabbing her hand.

"Oh for the love of…come on will ya! Quit giving her hope, she's bad enough and then you had to go and make her into this…this…well…look how she is now…she's got you sticking up for her and she's even nice to me at times…I don't like nice from her…it scares me…," Jake complained shoving Rosalie.

"Enough you two," I cautioned them.

"Get off me, you badger!" Rosalie said shoving Jake back.

"That's the Rose I remember!" Jake announced. "Vicious!"

"Irritant!" Rosalie called him.

"Strife!" Jake came back.

"OOOOOOoooooo! You make me so mad," Rosalie said flipping her hair and turning away from Jake.

"Next time you swish your hair around like that, dunk it in a bucket of soap water first and clean the floor. Make yourself useful," Jake laughed.

"I said that's enough," I said louder this time. They both looked at me. "And you wonder why Billy wants to move to the Lodge," I stated, fed up with their arguing.

"Now you've got Dad yelling at us. Nice work petal brain," Jake said to Rosalie.

"Go chase a rodent," Rosalie scowled at him.

"Keep it up and _I'm_ moving to the Lodge," I said lifting Billy out of his chair. "Come on Billy, I want to give you an exam," I said.

"I'd rather stay and hear the arguing," Billy joked.

"Not in the mood right now, Billy. You're coming with me, and you two will stop your bickering or I'm coming back down here and if I have to stop Billy's exam to deal with the two of you, you're both in for it," I warned them.

"How so?" Jake tempted fate.

"Remember Jeb?" I said to him.

"Yikes! Uh…we'll stop Dad," Jake said as his face flushed remembering Jeb's spanking.

"Wise choice, son," I said to him as I flashed with Billy to the medical room.

_**Medical Room:**_

"Can I help Daddy," Rosalie asked coming in the room.

"Sure you can, you can take down the readings and hand me what I need," I said to her.

"This will be more pleasant since you are here to help Rose Bud," Billy said smiling.

"Thanks Uncle Billy. I don't know why you have to leave us," Rosalie said to him.

"Now Rose Bud, you know I have to leave," Billy reminded her.

"Why? You can stay here with us and still be close to the Pack. Plus you will be with Jake," Rosalie explained.

"They're my people. I am their Chief, I need to be with them. I will miss being here though," Billy admitted.

"There you see! You could live here and go there during the day or when you need to be there. You're comfortable here and Daddy can keep an eye on your health here," Rosalie pointed out.

"Yes, that's the reason I'm leaving," Billy laughed giving me a smirk.

"Don't you smirk at me, mister," I said giving him a stern look and shaking my head. "Naughty Chief."

"Ha ha, that's true, I'll admit it," Billy laughed.

"I don't think it's funny," Rosalie said in her haughty way.

"Rosalie, Billy wants to move to the Lodge," I said to her.

"Well I don't know why he wants to," Rosalie sassed at me.

"Watch it missy," I cautioned her.

"You don't understand Daddy," Rosalie shouted and ran from the room.

"That girl needs her Dad right now, Carlisle," Billy said to me.

"Yes she does. Do you mind if I go and talk to her," I asked Billy.

"Of course I don't mind. She's hurting," Billy said feeling for Rosalie.

"It won't take long," I said to him.

"Take all the time you need, Carlisle," Billy said chuckling.

"Did you cook this up with Rosalie to get out of your exam?" I asked him.

"No, no, just enjoying the short reprieve," Billy laughed.

"Short is the word there," I stated as I left the room.

_**Rosalie's Room:**_

As I approached Rosalie's room I could hear her sniveling and Emmett trying to console her. He was very concerned about her since he knows how much Billy has come to mean to Rosalie. I wouldn't mind a bit if Billy stayed with us, but he has chosen to go back to the Lodge so Rosalie needs to understand this. I gently knocked on the door.

"Pops is here to talk to you, Rosie," Emmett whispered to her.

"Princess, may I come in," I asked waiting for a response. In about 2 seconds the door opened and Emmett greeted me.

"Come on in Pops, she's bawling over there on the bed. I hope you can get through to her," Emmett said clapping me on the shoulder as he left to give us privacy.

"JASPER! COME PLAY A GAME WITH ME OR ANY OTHER TAKERS!" Emmett bellowed right next to my ear.

"EMMETT! Please!" I said covering my ear.

"You don't like to play the games, Pops. Besides, you're going to talk to Rosie," Emmett said to me. Sometimes I wonder about this boy.

"I don't want to play games," I said to him.

"I didn't think so, you have a senior moment Pops?" Emmett roared laughing now in my ear.

"EMMETT! Stop yelling," I said to him.

"Oh, is that what you wanted?" Emmett said.

"Yes, you about blew my eardrum out," I said to him.

"Oh sorry Pops," Emmett whispered so low even as a vampire I could hardly hear it.

"Proud of yourself?" I asked him.

"Pretty much!" Emmett said standing there grinning like I was about to take his picture!

"Do you mind?" I said motioning toward the hall.

"No, not at all," Emmett said still standing there with the same goofy grin on his face.

"Emmett, I'm going to count to 3 and you better take off if you know what's good for you," I said holding my finger up as #1.

"I'm gone Pops!" Emmett yelled and flashed downstairs. "Hey Billy, want to play a game with me?"

"Yeah, let's go to the Lodge and play," Billy shouted for my benefit.

"Billy, you are grounded until after your exam," I called down to him.

"How did that happen?" Billy asked sounding stunned.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Told you not to mess with Dad," Jake laughed hearing that his father was once again grounded. "I'm calling the Pack."

"Sorry, Princess," I said walking toward her bed. "Rosalie, could you sit up and talk with me," I asked her.

"Yes Daddy," Rosalie said sitting on the side of the bed. I pulled a chair up and sat facing her.

"Princess, you have to face the fact that Billy is going to move to the Lodge," I said to her.

"I don't want him to go. He's the only one who ever saw through me like that. I don't know why he can't stay here," Rosalie went on.

"Princess, he knows he is welcome to stay here, but he has chosen to go and live at the lodge to be with his people and Tribe. They want their Chief near them," I tried explaining to her.

"Why does he have to live there? He can stay here and still be their chief," Rosalie tried reasoning.

"Princess, what if I decided to leave and live at the Lodge?" I said to her.

"NO! You can't do that Daddy! What about us? You're our father and leader," Rosalie said to me. "Why would you leave us and live with a bunch of wolves?"

"Why not?" I asked her. "It would be a change of pace and something different," I said to her.

"But, what about Momma? She would miss you and so would we," Rosalie said. "You can't leave us, Daddy!"

"Exactly why Billy can't stay here and wants to go to the Lodge. Princess, they are his people and Tribe and he is their Chief. He needs to be with his people. He can always come and visit and stay for any amount of time he wants, but he is needed in the Tribe. How would they feel if he lived here with us?" I pointed out to her.

"But it would be better for him here. You could monitor his health and eating. You know he will cheat on his diet when he goes back there," Rosalie said.

"He probably will, but I will know by his readings and tests and then he will have to answer to me," I said to her. "Sweetheart, its Billy's choice and right to live at the Lodge. Thankfully it will be comfortable and dry, not like his house was. He will have better surroundings now and people to look after him. You can also check up on him and he would probably like that. He listens to you better than he listens to me," I suggested to her.

"I guess so. I'd love to keep checking up on him and monitoring him," Rosalie offered.

"That's good because I think you are the perfect one to take charge of his health. I can oversee it, but you can continue as you have here and we can work together," I said to her.

"I'd like that. At least he would have the best care and I can make sure he is eating properly. I can draw up menus and give them to Emily," Rosalie said.

"That's right sweetie, you should do that," I said encouraging her. "Do you feel any better about him moving now?" I asked her.

"No, I still want him to stay, but I understand it better now that you talked to me," Rosalie said. That made me so happy to hear her say I helped her.

"You know you can talk to me anytime, Princess," I said to her.

"I know, Daddy. You're always busy either with work, or Mom or dealing with Seth or the one giving you grief at the moment," Rosalie said smirking at me.

"With a houseful of nine teenagers, what do you expect?" I said to her. She giggled along with me.

"Seriously Princess, no matter how busy I am or who I am dealing with at the time, I will always make time for you or anyone who needs to talk to me or just needs me to be their daddy at the time. Don't you ever forget that, Young Lady," I said grabbing her chin in my fingers and giving her a stern look.

"Yes sir!" Rosalie replied smiling at me. She then kissed my cheek.

"My baby Princess," I said grabbing her face in my hands and kissing her back.

"Da-ad, I'm not a baby," Rosalie said to me.

"You'll always be my first baby girl," I said to her twitching her nose. Rosalie grinned with embarrassment. I know she hates it when I can make her feel sentimental.

"I better get back to Billy before he tries to escape out the window," I said getting up. Rosalie laughed at that. "You want to come and help?"

"I think I'll make up some menus and I'll help the next time. I check them over with you first," Rosalie said.

"Sounds great Princess," I said as I winked at her and left her to her menu planning.

_**Back in the Medical Room:**_

"How'd it go Carlisle? Is she okay," Billy asked me.

"Yes, I think I finally explained to her why you are moving to the Lodge. She seems to accept it better but she still wishes you would stay. I told her she could help in your care and work up some menus for you," I told Billy.

"You would have her do that. Very clever my brother. I see what the kids mean about how you care for them. Couldn't care a little less for me?" Billy asked.

"Billy, now stop that. You know you are going to have to follow my instructions for your health so just get used to it," I warned him. "Now come on, I need to get your vitals," I said picking up my blood pressure cuff and stethoscope.

"Daddy, can I ask you something real quick?" Leah asked standing in the doorway.

"Can it wait Punkin? I'm just starting Billy's exam and you know how he is," I said to her.

"Sure Dad, it can wait," Leah agreed.

"No, come on in Leah. Talk to your Dad, I'll be happy to give you some privacy," Billy said beginning to move his wheelchair toward the door.

"Not so fast, my brother Chief. You stop right there," I said firmly to Billy.

"I knew I should have had Sam soup up this chair," Billy said snapping his fingers in afterthought.

"Very funny, Chief Black," I said to him.

"Daddy, I don't mind talking in front of Uncle Billy," Leah said.

"Oh I mind, you should talk in private," Billy said trying to get away again.

"Billy, do you really want to push it with me?" I asked him.

"Uh…no not really. Jake said it never turns out good for the one doing the pushing," Billy resigned himself.

"Wise son, that Jacob. Now Punkin, what's on your mind?" I asked her.

"Daddy, David is going to transfer at the new school year to UCLA. I was wondering if I could transfer with him and finish nursing school there with him," Leah asked. I have to admit I was stunned.

"What?" Billy asked surprised.

"Why? Because of the program they have there?" I wondered.

"Uh…no…um…just to be…be…near him," Leah stuttered.

"Punkin, I don't think that is a good idea," I said shaking my head and wondering what possessed her to ask for this.

"I'd say it's a ridiculous idea," Billy said.

"Uncle Billy, please," Leah said. "Why not Daddy? I could come back now and then," Leah added.

"Punkin, you wanted to go to school around here to be available to the Pack. You do have a responsibility to them. I think you would do well to stay here," I said to her.

"But Daddy…he…he might find someone else," Leah pleaded.

"Well better to find out before things get too serious," I said to her.

"That's not fair," Leah said.

"Why isn't it fair," I asked her.

"Because…just because," Leah said.

"I'm sorry, Punkin, but that's not a good enough reason to want to stop your studies here to begin at a new school so far away from home, just to follow your boyfriend," I said to her.

"There's never a good enough reason to pull up your roots and run after a boy," Billy said with a little firmness now.

"You keep out of this. This is between my father and me," Leah said rudely to Billy.

"Leah Cullen, you watch your attitude, missy. Now you apologize for your disrespect to Billy," I ordered her.

"What about his disrespect for me," Leah shouted.

"Leah, apologize right this minute," I demanded of her.

"No, I won't. He should stay out of it. Besides, we have the money, so why can't I go to school there?" Leah said to me smartly.

"You will apologize and I don't care how much money we have, you are not changing schools to run after your boyfriend, now apologize," I said sternly to her.

"I'm sorry you're such a small-minded man! Seth was right, you don't love us as much as your other children," Leah said sharply and turned to leave the room.

"Leah!" Billy shouted at her.

"Leah Cullen! Get over here," I said sharply to her.

"Humpf!" Leah said and haughtily stuck her nose in the air.

I had it at that point and flashed to her before she knew what was happening and turned her to the side and landed one sharp vampire strength SMACK to her backside.

SMACK!

"OOWW! DA-AD!" Leah screeched and raised up on her tiptoes.

SMACK!

I landed another to the other side.

"OOWW OUCH! Daddeeee!" Leah shrieked again vigorously rubbing her stinging backside while marching in place from my hand's little gift to it.

"How dare you insinuate that I play favorites with your brothers and sisters. I have never heard such insolence in all my life, especially from you! You're just using the incident with Seth to try and get your way. All it's going to get you is a sore behind, Young Lady!" I scolded her.

"I second that," Billy added.

"Why can't I go to the same school as David? It wouldn't cost that much," Leah tried to bargain.

"You are not changing schools just to run after your boyfriend. You can still see each other at times. Besides, this will be a good test to see if this relationship is serious. Now get it through your head, you are not changing schools," I said sternly to her.

"But it's not fair," Leah protested.

"Life isn't fair, Leah," Billy said to her.

"Mind your own business, this is between my dad and me," Leah said smartly to him again.

"Leah! You watch your mouth little wolf girl or I will wash it out for you. Now you apologize to Billy right now," I commanded her.

"No! I'm not apologizing to him for butting in. It's not his place and he was way out of line," Leah said to me.

"Leah Cullen, the only one who is out of line, is you Young Lady. Apologize or it's over my knee right here in front of your uncle," I warned her.

Leah stood there with a defiant look on her face and was thinking it over. She had her arms crossed and had a willful look on her face. She looked at me then at Billy and her common sense must have come back just in time as she did as I ordered her.

"I'm sorry Uncle Billy. That was wrong of me to say that to you. Please forgive me, I'm just upset about David leaving the area, but it's no excuse for smarting off and hurting your feelings," Leah said with sincerity.

"Thank you for owning up and apologizing to me, Leah. Your father is correct though, you need to stay here with both your families," Billy advised her.

"Leah, go to your room until I call you to my study," I said pointing toward the door. "We need to have a little chat about manners and respect for your elders."

"Yes sir," Leah said as she turned and made her way out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that Billy," I said to him.

"No problem Carlisle, it's not easy raising teenagers. In fact, why don't you forget about this exam and go relax a little before you call Leah to your study," Billy suggested.

"Not going to work Chief Black and you better watch it or I'll send you to your room also," I warned him.

"Uh…okay, I'm ready for my exam," Billy laughed. "How much trouble is Leah in?"

"I'm going to have a nice long chat with her. Just a lecture, no spanking unless she can't control her attitude," I said to him.

I began his examination and we talked all the way through it. Soon it was over and Billy was doing great except for a slight weight gain and all his vitals and his heart was stable. Now I have to go deal with my willful wolf daughter…

_**To be Continued…**_

_**Please Review! **_


End file.
